


Parental Guidance

by Azaniinii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bending (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Happy Azula (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Jeong Jeong (Avatar) - Freeform, Language Barrier, Oh (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pirate Captain (Avatar), Pirates (Avatar) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, baby zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaniinii/pseuds/Azaniinii
Summary: Hakoda had his hands full with his warrior son, water bending daughter, and his half-faced ward. But no one said parenting was easy. All you can do is hope they grow up happy and safe. Hope is rare in a time of war. But as he watched his children grow, so did his smile.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 281
Kudos: 655





	1. The Shipwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm new here. Please enjoy.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.

The wind whistled across the tundra. A storm was moving inland but probably wouldn’t be too eventful. But something else wasn’t right in the air. Hakoda could feel it. The wind whispered it to him. It was a warning. _Go inside. Go inside_ , he felt his heart say. There was a giggle behind him. It was his youngest, Katara. He was happy to hear that sound from her. For too long his precious daughter didn’t even smile.

It was only a year ago his wife, his Kya, had been slain by the Fire Nation. It was hard to see his children grow without a mother. Sokka, his son understood better than his sister. Katara would cry for her mother to tuck her in. She only wanted her mother to make her dinner. Only her mother to hold her when she cried. But his son was showing her a spinning top. One decorated with a wolf spirit that spun in a figure eight. Her blue eyes, his wife’s eyes, lit up with wonder.

“Dad! Look!” Sokka smiled.

Sokka was a good boy. He was so eager to learn how to be a man. He couldn’t do a Water tribe father prouder. He was smart too. He had built his first snare before he was even shown how to. He was also a good brother. Hakoda knew there were times he couldn’t care for his daughter alone. He couldn’t take the constant pleading for someone he couldn’t give her. But it would be Sokka to take her hand and tell her to hush, that things would be different in the mornings.

The snow kept falling as Kanna stirred stewed squid. His mother was a tremendous help. She had filled all the roles Kya would have had in their household. He wouldn’t be able to do it without her. Sometimes he would try to get her to rest. But she would brush him off and insist she wasn’t that old yet.

“That’s really amazing, son.” He smiled at his family.

He was grateful to be able to see their faces every day. He had not been asked to go to war like many in the sister tribe had been. His village was small with only a few other villages scattered around. If all warriors were shipped out there would be no chance for the Southern Water Tribe to survive. Lately there hadn’t been any raids. Not since the last one that took his Kya. He tried not to think about her or the war. Not on nights like this with his family warm and laughing. In the morning, fresh snow would cover the ground erasing the days before. So, he dreamed to be old, white haired and wrinkled, surrounded by grandkids who had never heard of war. Many, happy grandkids who had never seen the red flags or the black snow.

“Dad! Dad! It’s still spinning!” Katara clapped her hands snapping him out of his trance.

“I see! How long do you think it will spin?” Hakoda laughed.

“Maybe until Mommy comes back!”

Sokka stopped the top, his mother had stopped stirring and his daughter’s smile disappeared when she saw her father’s reaction. Hakoda found himself wanting to go outside again. The stab to his heart was too much. But the wind whispered. Stay inside. Stay inside.

* * *

The water was cold. It was too cold. It hurt Iroh’s bones and his muscles. He was already so tired from swimming. He only had a small piece of metal and what seemed to be the remains of his nephew. The storm had destroyed their ship as if La themself had split the metal vessel in two. Iroh didn’t know how many of the crew had survived. But his nephew was with him still as the ice they rested on. Iroh longed to be on the shores of his homeland. He wished he were on sand and not ice. That he was being covered by sun rays and not snow. His rib was broken, and his hip was in an unbearable amount of pain. But in that moment, none of it mattered. His nephew, Prince Zuko was not moving. Iroh felt the burn in his eyes and the choke in his throat. The journey couldn’t be for nothing.

Another wave washed over Iroh. So cold. The splash hit the burnt skin of his nephew. Prince Zuko’s eyes squinted. Now Iroh was crying, not with pain but with relief. It gave him the strength he needed to pull himself out fully from the water. The ice was not much more forgiving than the water. He was still too weak to bend. He closed his tired eyes. Iroh started to think almost into meditation. He was almost ready to resign to a death next to the young life he tried to save. Almost.

He felt a warmth close to his plumped cheek. It was a salvation. Was it Agni trying to take him to the spirit world? Iroh opened one eye. It was Captain Soru. The son of the navigator Soji, who was surely at the mercy of the ocean if not already dead. He held a fire to him warm and welcoming.

* * *

Hakoda felt something else on the wind. There was more than one voice now. He was starting to believe the grief had caused him to go insane. Stay inside. Help. We are here. Stay. Help. Stay. Whispered on the winds as he stared through the uncovered window. Kanna was quick to cover the carved hole with a pelt.

“You will catch a sickness.” Kanna chastised.

“Maybe, mother. But I can hear voices.” He admitted knowing his mother would not judge him. He had said worse things to her.

His mother answered. “What do you hear? One does not hear the wind if it is not telling him something.”

Hakoda moved the pelt and watched the snow. Slowly figures appeared. At first, he thought he was seeing things. Seven shapes moved through the whirling gusts. Some tall and some thicker than others. But they were all in a circle around something.

“Chief Hakoda!”

“What is it, Moak?” Hakoda asked seeing Moak run past his window.

“Seven men! They look Fire Nation!”

Hakoda’s heart pounded in his chest. “Mother take the children to the communal hut. Go quickly! Tell all women you see to do the same. Where’s Bato?”

“I’m here.” Bato, a man that had been his friend since childhood stood faithfully at his side.

“I want all men armed and ready.” Hakoda said trying to hide his panic.

“There may be a weapon with them!” Moak shouted out.

“Look through the spy glass! Get a better look.”

“Chief it’s…a doll? A child? There is only half a face that I can see! They look injured.”

“Wait till they get closer. Keep your eye in the spy glass. When you get a better sense let me know.” The chief kept his composure. The entire village would be counting on him.

Hakoda went around the village, preparing for the worst. Every command had to be followed to the exact letter. Hakoda had planned for every single outcome since the last time the Fire Nation were spotted on their shores. His plan was full proof, and he would never lose anyone ever again.

“Dad what’s happening? I can help!” Sokka must have escaped his Gran-gran. He was already armed with seal leather armor and a boomerang.

Hakoda’s pride out-weighed his panic for a few moments. He put his hands onto his son’s shoulders. “What I need you to do right now is a very important job. Do you understand?”

Sokka nodded hard gripping his boomerang for dear life.

Hakoda continued, “I need you to be with Katara and Gran- Gran. I know it feels like I’m sending you away, but I need someone protecting them. You know you’re my bravest warrior, right?”

He could see his son fight his own tears, “Yes, Dad.”

“Then please be with them Sokka. I can’t lose anyone else.” Hakoda pulled his son close before letting him go to bark out more orders. “Guard the gate! Hold the line! Show no fear!” The snow fell faster now making it hard to the approaching men. It seemed like they would have to get closer to get a full idea of what they could be expecting.

Finally, the Fire Nation men were in sight. Two young men and four middle aged men. One old man and one boy being pulled on a makeshift sled. They all limped, each step taken in agony. The young men had extensive injuries. One appeared to be missing an arm. Two middle age men hobbled along keeping up the old man whilst helping themselves. And the other two pulling the sled with the half-faced boy. They all fell to their knee’s when they reached the gate. They were wet and bleeding. The cold must have been adding to their misery as they were not properly dressed for ice and snow. He heard them sob and groan. Some of his men grew restless. There was no doubt they were suffering, but how could he care. They were Fire Nation. They should get a taste of their own medicine. They should walk around limbless and in pain. They should starve and be frightened. Their child should die innocent in their arms…

“Chief? They have a child with them. The old man is saying they need warmth, or they will all die. What should we do?” Moak whispered.

“Keep the gate closed.” Hakoda said without hesitation.

“Yes, sir.” Moak nodded before leaving to inform the guards.

“Bato!” Hakoda called his friend. “What should I do? They are injured and they have a child with them. But they are Fire Nation. Do they deserve mercy?”

“Hakoda...” Bato stared at the Fire Nation men as Hakoda did, “Are we better than them if we leave them at the gate to die? Are we exposing ourselves to a sneak attack if we let them in? But any decision you make I will follow.”

“I have the same troubled thinking.” Hakoda breathed out. To know his men were as conflicted as he was made it easier for him to form a plan. “We should let the most injured man in to ask what they want. Do not let the child come through yet. I do not want them to think we are too gullible.”

“Yes, sir!” Bato leapt down to the others to inform the change of plan.

They sent the old man in. He spoke the Water language. He spun some story that the storm had pushed them off their course and their ship sank some miles out. He asked for fire his injured crew could gather around. He had the audacity to ask for food and to ask for shelter. Hakoda had a quick thought of cutting them all down in their weakened state. But he was raised as a warrior. He would not kill men who could not defend themselves. But they would not be guests. They would be held as prisoners until Hakoda decided they weren’t.

“Please take my nephew! He needs a healer right away!” The old man begged again.

Hakoda could only assume the boy’s face had been damaged by the sinking ship. He was small and couldn’t be older than his own son. He wasn’t moving. Not even when the snow landed on his wounds. He gave the order to have the child taken to the healing hut, but the others had to stay together and were to be guarded at all times.

Over the next week, the prisoners were given a meal a day of whatever scraps they decided to provide. Any sign of bending and they would be killed. They had to be restrained when their injuries were inspected. The boy in the healing hut had not opened his eyes. As the days went on the villagers grew anxious. No one wanted Fire Nation in their midst for that long. A search party might arrive soon only putting his people in further danger. The Fire Nation men had to leave. They had been shown enough hospitality.

The next morning Hakoda went to inform the prisoners. They all took the news well. All except for the old man. The old man struggled to stand on his feet. He whimpered even as two men lifted him.

“Please, Chief Hakoda. I understand me and my men must go, but please let the boy stay.”

“You have already asked too much of my people. I will not allow some lifeless Fire Nation pup to be a cause of another raid.”

“No one knows where we are.”

“You could be lying. I should have made the order to kill you at the gate. You could be a spy.”

“We do not wish to stay, Chief Hakoda. But the boy cannot come with us. I fear he would not survive the journey back.”

“What concern of this is mine. Unlike the Fire Nation, Water tribe understand what innocence is. No child of the Fire Nation can be innocent.”

“I know your heart cannot be so hard, Chief Hakoda. He is not unlike your children. His only crime is being born under the Fire Flag.”

“My decision is final.” Hakoda kept his laconic tone.

Iroh threw himself into a kowtow, “I wish for his safety! He will be safe here! Please, Chief Hakoda. This old man begs you.”

“As my wife did? Before she was slain holding my daughter in her arms? My decision is final.”

“You are not the only one to have loved ones lost at the hands of the Fire Nation. My people lose fathers and sons every day for a war that does not benefit them. I lost my very own son. I do not like this war any more than you. I do not seek glory or victory over you or your people. I want to go home and die in my own bed knowing that my nephew is safe.”

Hakoda ignored the sympathy that flittered in the back of his mind. There wasn’t much else Hakoda could do. If he allowed the boy to stay, the Fire Nation would have a reason to come back. If not them, then the Northern Water tribe would have a long-awaited reason to seize control of the South. It would be reason enough for some Earth kingdom tradesmen to sell information to the Fire Nation. He seemed to be cornered at all sides. It was the most rational decision to send them all away.

He approached the healer’s tent unable to remember his reasoning. Inside was the last thing he wanted to see. His daughter was above the half-faced boy. She took a towel and gently dabbed at the boy’s scar. The boy’s eyes moved but didn’t open. He stayed in his place before his body had to react. He stepped backward. The crunch of the floor behind him alerted his daughter. Katara put her hands behind her back like she was caught sneaking an extra tart.

“Dad. I’m sorry. They left him. They said he was already dead. But look! He’s alive, Dad!” Katara began to sob.

Hakoda kept his voice even, not to scare his daughter, “I am taking you to Gran- Gran and you will not leave her sight.”

Hakoda made his way to the communal hut where all the women and children sat together waiting for news. Including the healer, Kehana who was supposed to be treating the boy. He saw the fear in her eyes. In all their eyes as he scanned the room. He made them aware of his decision. Relief washed over them all. But all too soon when shouting was heard.

Hakoda dashed outside. Men were hollering and running in disarray. They all were pointing in the same direction. The six Fire Nation soldiers had escaped and were seen hauling a canoe into the water. Hakoda grabbed the nearest weapon and sprinted to the shore. He couldn’t think and couldn’t make any commands, but his men followed suit and ran with him. It was too late. The old man was yelling something over the water that he couldn’t hear. Hakoda hoped La would not make the same mistake and swallow them whole this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic. At least a posted one. This is a work that I like very much so decided to post. And maybe it will be a motivation to make this into something bigger. I welcome notes as it is my first fanfiction. You don't have to be nice but kindness will be appreciated.


	2. Goodnight, Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all I'm back. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.

Katara’s new habit was sitting in the healing hut and watch Kehana work. It had been four days after the Fire nation men had escaped and when the boy finally moved. Katara looked down at him. He stared back with one eye. The other had been bandaged after the dead skin was removed. His eye was thin and a shade of yellow she had only seen in her dreams. His skin was pale, and his long hair was as dark as the winter sky. Katara wasn’t sure if he saw her. The boy didn’t react in the slightest. He just stared and blinked at her. Katara knew he was Fire Nation. Fire nation is what everyone told her to be afraid of. Fire nation is what took her mommy away. But this boy was hurt. He had a burn on his face. Maybe he had been hurt like her mommy had.

“Hello.” Katara breathed.

The boy didn’t answer. He just blinked.

Katara nodded once, “Are you thirsty?” She reached over for a cup of water. He watched her arm as it moved. “Drink.”

The boy tried to sit up. Katara put her hand behind his back. He gingerly took the cup and took a sip. And then a gulp. He gulped until he was tilting his head back.

“Slowly! Slowly!” Katara giggled.

Kehana turned around to see the boy sitting upright. Her shriek startled them both. The cup went flying and the boy curled into Katara. Kehana dropped the ointment she was mixing and ran out of the hut. The gust of cold caused the boy to push into her further. She took a note from her brother and shushed him gently as she waited for who most likely would be her dad.

“It’s ok. Don’t worry. Dad is nice.” She tried to reassure him. But the boy was shaking.

Surprisingly Sokka entered first. He probably heard the scream from Kehana.

“Katara what happened!” Then he saw the Fire nation boy sitting straight with his eye open.

For days Sokka heard the adults gossip about the Fire nation boy. Most said he was going to die abandoned by his own people. His sister thought otherwise. When Kehana couldn’t get broth down his throat, Katara did. When no one wanted to supervise him, Katara did. The half faced half dead child was her new project. Sokka hadn’t bothered her because for whatever reason she hadn’t mentioned their mother since. She would just sit and feed and mend the corpse. Now the corpse who was very much alive sat upright. He hung on his sister like a polar dog on its mother’s tit. And it bothered him.

“What is he doing?” Sokka gestured to the trembling boy.

“I think he’s scared.” Katara stroked his hair which seemed to calm the boy down a bit.

Hakoda entered the hut. The men behind him held the pelt open, causing air to drift in. So, the boy bent again inwards. The men all murmured. But her father didn’t say anything for some time. Katara didn’t let him go. She held him in her arms while he took in her warmth. Her dad exited without a word, leaving just the children in the hut.

“Hush, hush. It’s ok. I promise. You’ll be safe.” Katara stroked more.

“Don’t tell him that!” Sokka cut in, “You don’t know that. Dad is gonna send him back with the other Fire nation scum!”

“Shut up. He’s hurt too.” Katara looked down at the quivering boy.

“Hey, kid!” Sokka ticked his head, “Can you stand up?”

The boy didn’t answer. He stayed curled into Katara.

“Hey, kid! Why were you on that ship? How did you sink? Are you a spy? What are your Fire nation plans?” Sokka asked without missing a beat.

“Be quiet. He just woke up.” Katara said.

“What’s your name, kid?” Sokka repeated the question when he didn’t answer.

Katara decided to try. She drew a little bit away, “What’s your name little boy?”

The boy babbled something that Katara couldn’t understand.

“Eh! He speaks Fire’s Tongue. He can’t understand us.” Sokka pointed.

The voices of the men outside got louder.

Katara ignored them. “Can you understand us?” The boy continued to stare. Katara thought for a moment. She gestured to herself then to her brother, “Katara, Katara. Sokka, Sokka.” She put her hand on his shoulder “You?”

The boy looked between her and her brother, “Zuko.” He said quietly.

“Zuko!” Katara was elated. She wasn’t sure why.

Sokka suddenly was interested. He knelt next to them. “Zuko enemy.”

“No!” Katara pushed Sokka over.

Zuko was trying to say something back. He looked back at Katara and tried to say something to her too. Zuko then started to cry.

She tried to shush him again. She shook his shoulder and stroked his long sweaty hair, “Zuko is safe. Safe. Zuko is safe.” Katara wiped his tears.

There were other voices outside now. Katara heard Kehana and other women starting to argue. The village must have been gathering around. Katara wasn’t as brave as she was pretending to be. She hoped her dad would come back inside soon. Sokka grumbled about her being dumb. Zuko laid his head back to her chest. He started shaking again.

Hakoda returned. Others tried to follow but he held them back. “Children go outside.”

As soon as Katara moved Zuko white knuckled her parka. He tried to tell her something again but stopped when she stayed quiet. He wept softly.

Hakoda scanned the boy. He seemed harmless, but the people outside were worried. Each minute that passed caused the crowd to get louder. He didn’t blame them. He too was worried about the child’s presence. He only found comfort in the fact winter was coming soon. Winter was the safest time as long as there was food and warmth. Fire Nation didn’t dare sail Southern waters if they had the risk of getting trapped.

Hakoda called for his mother. Kanna didn’t need to push her way through. She was the oldest and most respected member of the community. Most of her life was lived during war. No one would question her wisdom on the matters of who was an enemy or not. The crowd separated for her as she entered the healing hut. If anyone knew what to do it would be her.

“And what’s the matter?” Kanna squinted her eyes to get a look at the crying Fire Nation boy.

“Gran-Gran, he says his name is Zuko.” Katara stroked his hair.

“Mm, Hakoda, tell Zuko he’s safe now.” Kanna pulled over a seat and sat down with a grunt, “Katara sit him up. Come on now.”

Katara didn’t hesitate. She lifted Zuko up, so he was sitting next to her.

Sokka puffed his chest out. “When is he gonna leave! Dad can’t talk to him. No one can.”

“Oh, stop that.” Kanna tapped his chest back down.

Hakoda knelt down to his daughter and her feeble patient. He switched to Trade Jargon. It didn’t come as easily as he would have liked. He said the few words that he knew asking who he was. The boy didn’t react. The one little eye that he had watched him. Hakoda nodded.

“I’m afraid he only speaks the Fire language.” Hakoda stood tall.

“That’s enough for now. Time to go.” Kanna said.

“Are we going to teach him? What’s going to happen to him?” Katara asked.

Sokka pointed angrily, “So he can infiltrate our forces?!”

“Shut up!” Katara squeaked. Zuko put his head on her shoulder.

“None of that. Come now.” Kanna stood and shuffled to the children.

Kanna held her arms out. Zuko looked at Katara who smiled. He tried to stand. His legs wobbled and almost gave way. Hakoda’s arm shot out and he tried to catch the boy the best he could. Katara held him by the underarms almost falling too.

“We should have moved your legs more!” Katara struggled not to drop him.

Hakoda took a firmer hold on Zuko. Bato called inside. The people were waiting apprehensively for what’s going to be done about the boy. Their question was answered when Kanna appeared carrying Zuko. Zuko held her tight around her neck trying to hide his face from the icy breeze. Some attempted to move him to get their first look. Kanna shooed their hands away.

“So where are we taking him?” Sokka followed his father closely.

“Home.” Hakoda said with his own uncertainty.

“What!? He’s going to live with us?” Sokka threw his arms up.

“Yay!” Katara skipped after her Gran-Gran.

…

His mother prepared some extra sleeping furs. She arranged them next to Katara’s and Sokka’s bedding. He didn’t agree of her choice of placement but was not going to incur her wrath. It seemed she had already got attached to the Fire Nation pup. Hakoda watched as the boy ate small bites from the dinner his mother made. His little hands were also bandaged. He hadn’t noticed any other injuries besides the blaring scar when he arrived. It was a miracle how such a small child survived a shipwreck.

Hakoda couldn’t help but be suspicious. He saw the child but saw the golden eye first. Zuko started taking bigger bites. Katara moved the spoon in his hand so he dribbled less. The boy seemed to not mind the attention of his mother or daughter. He noticed however that he would glare at Sokka if he spoke.

“What’s wrong with it? I thought you liked seaweed stew. You’ve barely taken a bite.” Kanna said giving a look only a mother could give.

Hakoda took a bite. And then another. It was delicious.

“Zuko. Do you like it?” Katara turned her head. Zuko blinked at her. Katara pointed to the bowl. “Good?”

Zuko nodded enthusiastically, “Good!”

“Do you remember my name?” Katara directed to herself.

“Katara!” Zuko smiled.

“And him?” Katara pointed at his son.

Zuko lost his smile for something more indifferent, “Sokka.”

“Zuko enemy!” Sokka stuck out his tongue.

“No!” Zuko jutted out his spoon.

“Wow you’re learning so quick!” Katara patted him. Zuko smiled again.

His mother introduced herself as Gran-Gran. Hakoda found it odd but he ignored it. He introduced himself as Sir. Kanna made a noise. Katara didn’t seem to like it either. Hakoda ignored that too. He didn’t want them getting to used to Zuko being in their house. The only reason he allowed it was out of respect for his mother. If he had his way, the boy looked well enough to be sent a drift on a raft. Hakoda sighed. His mind relented and steadied his nerves. Zuko was only a child. There wasn’t much the small boy could do to hurt them. Except maybe eat all their food. Hakoda chuckled when Zuko lifted his bowl to drink the rest of his stew. It was harder to ignore the old man’s words echoing in his head. I know your heart cannot be so hard.

The candles wore down and Hakoda announced the children’s bedtime. Kanna made Hakoda dig out some of Sokka’s old sleep clothes for Zuko. Zuko stared at the blue fabric for some time grinning to himself. He wondered what the boy was thinking. Hell, he couldn’t ask. But in the same night Zuko could say their names, good, yes, no, please, and bed. When Katara changed his bandages, he learned the word hurt.

Zuko was able to walk over to his own bedding without help. To be a child again and recover that quickly, Hakoda thought. Kanna tucked them in tight. She gave each child a kiss before going to tend the hearth. Hakoda leaned down and said his nightly prayers over his two children and bid them goodnight. He hugged and kissed them as he normally did and started to leave. Zuko sat up. He said something in Fire’s Tongue before his lip started to tremble.

Hakoda’s eye twitched. The notion of telling him to be quiet or to comfort him collided in his mind making it go blank. He scratched his temple thinking of what to do next. His mind went in circles until his heart made his decision. He knelt down to the boy and pecked him quick on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Zuko.” He whispered to the half-faced boy.

“Yes.” Zuko smiled.

Some nights after, Zuko woke up three times screaming. The first two times Katara talked to him until he settled back down. The third time he crawled over to Hakoda's furs. He tried to tell him something that Hakoda couldn’t recognize. Zuko tried desperately to make Hakoda understand. It broke his heart. Every time Hakoda shook his head Zuko whined and motioned to his head.

"Hurt? Does it hurt?" Hakoda pointed to his scar.

Zuko whined again this time wrapping both arms around his crown. "No good."

"Oh! You had a bad dream!" Hakoda made the best gesture he could think of.

Zuko seemed to understand. Zuko shuddered sobbing. Big wet tears rolled out of his good eye. He held the bandages so the tears would not leave his left one and irritate the wound. Hakoda’s didn’t know how to comfort him. He had a few nightmares himself as a child. Most children have one or two. He’d be haunted by child eating ocean creatures and evil gremlins. But his daughter dreamt about the murder of his wife. And there was no telling the horrors Zuko dreamt of.

Hakoda picked Zuko up and cradled him to the crook of his neck. He rubbed his back and said nice things to him. Zuko did not stop shivering until he fell back asleep. Hakoda kept Zuko with him the rest of the night. He slept soundly after.

There were more nights when Zuko woke crying. And more nights after that when he’d wake sweating. But it was his daughter who took on the responsibility. She would push herself out of slumber and pull him back to his furs.

“Zuko is safe.” She murmured in her tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two so yeah there's that. I hope it's going in a good direction.  
> I welcome notes. You don't have to be nice but kindness will be appreciated.


	3. Wake Up, Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of suicide  
> Mentions of child abuse

"You have a lot of explaining to do Iroh.” The Fire Lord’s voice rumbled on the marble walls.

“I can begin anywhere you like, brother.” Iroh kept his face impassive yet still retained his natural smirk.

“You can begin by telling me why you kidnapped the Prince!” The Fire Lord bellowed.

Iroh was no fool. And at times neither was his brother. But Ozai was a glutton for flattery, “I simply was doing what was best for the country. I could not allow my honorable brother to taint his hands in scandal. When our late father, may he be resting in the hands of Agni, had tasked you with the elimination of the prince, of course I did not question. When Lady Ursa foolishly disrupted, the task was not completed. I only did what a good brother would do and tried to help the best way I could.”

“By taking him from the palace alive.” Ozai’s nose started to flare.

“Yes of course! Seeing the boy board alive raised no suspicions. I was free to help on the open ocean. Away from listening ears and prying eyes. And alas, I was handed the perfect solution. When our ship sunk it took many lives including the Prince’s. The people weep for him in the streets as we speak.” Iroh held back the bile creeping up his throat.

“I do not care what they are doing in the streets. They seem to be weeping about something all of the time. Is it not enough that I am conquering the world for them?”

“Oh but, brother, their tears can be used to your advantage. Appear to them and share in their losses of their own sons with yours. You will have them not just by their minds but also their hearts. They will see you as you truly are. A man who just wants what is best for his people.”

“I do not care what’s best for them. I want glory! Victory! I’ll let them starve if it means the rest of The Earth Kingdom!” Ozai thundered. The sound rung for seconds after. He breathed out smoke regaining his prim posture. “But I can see the appeal in that strategy.”

“You are wise and will make the best decision.” Iroh bowed. Only for a moment. He didn’t trust his brother not to throw fire at his head.

Ozai laughed, “So, what decision should I make about you? I should burn you alive. Or at least imprison you. Your attempt of help could have been a disaster.”

“But the spirits were on my side. Everything happened as it should have. Now the Prince is no longer a problem and you, dear brother, are Fire Lord.” Iroh fought the strain in his smile.

“True again.” Ozai looked to be pondering something. “Alright I have made a decision. We will use the Prince’s unfortunate death to win the people over. They will be allowed to pity me and then love me more. Then I will continue taking what belongs to us and they will worship me forever.” Ozai said pleased with himself.

“An excellent judgment.” Iroh nodded. He waited patiently for Ozai to say more.

“And about you. I don’t think our father would have wanted me to kill you. He would have just made the request if he did. I will allow you to keep your life. I may need you later.”

“A thousand thanks to you, your majesty.” Iroh himself thought he sounded a little forced.

“The news spreading of a dead royal child will surely knock the memories of your failure at Ba Sing Se right out of their simple heads.”

“Indeed.” Iroh bit his tongue. Ozai had not stopped mentioning the failed siege. He wished to insult his military career forgetting it was where Iroh lost his only child. Or perhaps he did not forget. He did try to murder his own son.

“If you ever move without my permission again, I will string you up in the middle of Caldera and set you aflame myself.” Ozai warped his mouth into a wicked grin.

Iroh was keen to change the subject in case Ozai thought too long on it. “Very understandable. Maybe we can start new with a nice cup of tea.”

“Yes.”

Servants reappeared a short time later with everything Iroh needed. He took the teapot into his hands and heated the water to the proper temperature. Iroh had not forgiven himself for abandoning Zuko and probably never would. He prayed every night he was still alive. He hadn’t expected the Water tribesman especially a Southern one, to be so unafraid of him. Then maybe they had gotten rid of Zuko and his nephew was truly dead. Iroh had tried to apologize that night as him and his men made their escape. Hopefully, it was enough to make the chieftain understand.

A piece of his heart was with Zuko. Another with his wife. Another with his son. The last bit he would try to give to Azula. Ozai’s second child. Iroh knew without the intervention of Ursa, Ozai would sink his talons into her and sear her with his hatred for everything not golden eyed and draped in red. Fortunately Azula was still a toddler and had more of a chance.

“So how is the Princess Azula progressing.” Iroh poured the tea.

“A cup of tea and the you go rambling on like an old man.”

“A cup of wine and you ramble on like a mad one.” Iroh jested.

Ozai did not seem to mind, “Well her tutors say she is doing well. She is learning to write the formal characters.”

“Write? She is barely three years of age.” Iroh took a long sip.

“Yes. She is a prodigy. She’s excelling in teachings created for children twice her age. The sages have determined she will be a bender.”

Iroh caught his paternal tone and tried to hold onto it. “Oh good news.”

“Very good. I like her much more than the first one. The other one was always whining. I blame myself. I allowed him to be around his mother too much. Not this time. Azula will be the perfect heir.” His brother’s smile had not wavered once.

Iroh balked at what was considered to be a normal chat at tea in the court. He pressed on pouring another round, “And if I may ask, where is the Lady Ursa now?”

“Not that it is any of your business, but I had her branded and banished. But she has probably taken her own life by now.”

“Maybe.” Iroh said sadly.

It was almost certainly true. He wouldn’t blame her any.

* * *

Zuko rolled over in his furs. He settled into the warmth that encircled him. He was still getting used to the cold. It wasn’t too bad until the wind blew. He looked across the floor to Katara. Katara was nice. She called him friend. She was teaching him how to talk like her. He was teaching her some of his words too. Every day he woke up; earlier than the rest, looking forward to sitting with Katara and learning new things. He squirmed closer to her. She never seemed to mind even when he did wake her. She’d always smiled at him before lolling back to sleep.

The next person to wake would be Sir. Sir always sat up, looked to his left, say something, and then fully arise. Zuko always pretended he was asleep. He’d watch Sir dress himself with his chiefly fittings and unwrap his great whale bone spear. He wished he was allowed to hold it. Not even Kanna picked it up.

Zuko watched Sir leave. He wasn’t sure if Sir ever noticed he was awake. Zuko had a difficult time figuring him out. He was kind enough. Although he wasn’t allowed to sleep near Sir anymore, he still said goodnight. Sir taught him things like sit straight, don’t rub it, speak up. He would ask Zuko if he was ok a lot. Sir liked it the most when Zuko said he was in a good mood. But there were other times when Sir would be a little more cross. He had to learn do not do that and did you hear me. It didn’t take Zuko long to figure out he wasn’t supposed to eat snacks in his bedding or bring Mink Snakes into the house.

He laid a little longer and stretched out his legs. He could feel the sun move higher in the sky even with the pelt blocking the window. Next, Kanna woke. She made a lot of noise getting up. She waddled over to Zuko.

“Good morning, Early bird!” Gran- Gran bent the best she could. She planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. “Go get that pan hot now. I have something special for breakfast.”

Zuko threw off his furs eagerly. He ran over to the hearth throwing some fresh wood in. Gran- Gran had showed him how to use spark rocks. The small lights bounced around the wood until a tiny string of smoke appeared. Zuko cupped his hands and blew the fire to life.

“Well done. Now get Katara and Sokka up.” 

“Yes!” Zuko hopped up and crouched to Katara’s side. “Katara time to wake up.” He patted her cheek softly. “Up, up.”

“Good morning, Zuko.” She smiled big.

“Good morning.” He smiled back.

Katara suddenly scrunched back down into the furs. “Mm! It’s too cold!”

Zuko reached behind him and pulled out the extra blanket Sir had given him. “Here.” He said in Fire’s Tongue.

Katara sat up. He wrapped the blanket around her. She nestled softening her expression. Some of her braid had come loose and the dark ringlets roamed around her. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. Zuko moved some of the hair from her face. If he kept doing it, he feared she would fall back asleep. He made sure he was nice to her when she woke up. Zuko regretted waking up Katara those nights when his mind wouldn’t cease showing him images of black water and screaming men. But Katara was there when he opened his eyes. Her small hands would grasp him and tell him he was safe. And he would feel safe. He wanted Katara to have the same feeling.

She pulled the thick material tightly around herself. “Thank you.”

Zuko stood and grabbed his pillow.

“What are you doing?” Katara yawned.

Zuko tossed the pillow at Sokka. The pillow made a satisfying thump. “Sokka! Wake up!”

Sokka made the noise of a dying Tiger Seal. “Go away!”

“Zuko be nice.” Kanna tutted.

“Sokka! Food. You help.”

“Cooking is women’s work.” Sokka abruptly sprang up. “Is that bacon?” His mouth watered.

“Sure is.” Kanna eyed smugly. “But maybe only us women and Zuko will get some.”

“You help cook or you help clean. Gran-Gran say.” Zuko teased.

“So you go help then Mr. Helpy-helper-head.” Sokka rolled back over.

When Katara went over the words for family, Zuko learned Sokka was her brother. Sokka still wasn’t open to Zuko being in the house. Zuko at first tried to get Sokka to like him but he just ended up being called names. Some of them he hadn’t learned yet, but he could tell they were mean. Sometimes he’d try to boss him around and Zuko would just pretend not to understand. Katara said he didn’t have to listen to Sokka anyway. There wasn’t much he knew about him besides that he liked meat and weapons. It seemed if he was not eating, he was practicing throwing his boomerang.

“You know the little ones can’t help with all the cooking yet. How do expect to feed yourself when you go hunting with your father?” Kanna said.

Sokka pouted taking the spatula. He mumbled something about “warrior’s sleep” watching the meat carefully.

"Watch out for the grease popping."

"I know. Ow!" Sokka jumped back.

Zuko and Katara laughed at him. Katara moved her arm to ask Zuko to join her. He sat and snuggled under the blanket. She was warm or he was warm. He didn’t know. But she was soft and her hair was soft and the blanket was soft. Zuko thought about building a house made out of a giant blanket. Then they could be warm forever.

Katara turned her attention to Zuko, "Guess what! Today is your last day wearing these.”

“Last day?” Zuko asked unfamiliar with the phrase.

“No more bandages!”

Zuko nodded. "That is good. Katara is happy?”

“Uh-huh!” Katara hugged him, “Aren’t you happy?”

“Yes!” Zuko cheered.

…

Breakfast was amazing. Zuko would dream of the salty meat for weeks. Sokka had already joined the other boys in weapons lessons. Zuko sat with Katara to hear the story about the Wolf and the Crow-Owl. Gran-Gran was an amazing storyteller. She showed them tiny cards with painted pictures. They had to hold them carefully because they were very old. The lesson in the story was about working together. Zuko thought it was his favorite so far. Next was practicing writing his name. Katara could write his name better than him. He tried not to let it bother him. Katara said he would get better. He was a natural talent in sewing. Gran-Gran mended clothes so she could trade for goods around the village. Ms. Yise’s petty skirt was going to get lamp oil. Mr. Kursru’s parka would get more spark rocks. Then they were going to pick up the weekly rations of non-hunted food. Gran- Gran had tried to explain to him that tradesmen had brought some root vegetables from the Earth Kingdom. He didn’t know what they were or where the Earth Kingdom was, but Gran-Gran seemed excited. So he was too.

His excitement didn’t last long. Kehana, the healer had requested to see him. He didn’t like visiting her. She always looked at him like she had eaten something bitter. She was old like Gran-Gran but not at all inviting. He hated the ointment she put on him. It stung and smelled rotten. He hated her thin fingers and how they were so sharp he felt like they might poke right through him. But Katara always went with him. She held his hand and told Kehana when she was being too rough. He was lucky to have a friend like her.

“Almost done.” Katara squeezed his hand as Kehana prodded at his scar, “Then we’ll go deliver the clothes. Gran-Gran should be all done when we get back.”

“Ok.” Zuko winced as the brush irritated the freshly cleaned scar tissue.

“Can you be more gentle please.” Katara asked sweetly. Zuko sighed in relief.

Kehana glared but lessened the pressure. “Your father shouldn’t be letting you spend so much time with him.”

Katara creased her brow, “Huh?”

“You are around him too much. It isn’t right.”

Zuko didn’t like her tone. Katara held his hand tighter, “Zuko’s my friend!”

“I hope you remember that when the Fire Nation come back.” Kehana all but threw the brush back in the bowl. “This is the last time I want to see your unsightly face, boy.”

Zuko lip quivered. He took a deep breath. Deeper than he ever had before. “Be nice.”

“Do not dare speak to me!” Kehana snapped. Zuko scrambled back. Her rage felt too familiar.

Katara pulled Zuko up. “Come on Zuko, let’s go. We don’t need her anymore anyway.” She grabbed their parkas.

Kehana started ranting about how she had come so low in her life to end up treating a Fire nation child. “Stupid girl. Your mother thought she could talk to the Fire Nation as well. And now she is dead.”

Something in Katara’s chest lurched. “Miserable hag!” Katara kicked the ointment, splattering it on the wall. She hadn’t even buttoned up before she was dragging Zuko out of the hut.

Zuko stared at Katara’s uncovered head as he tried to cry silently. She was really upset, and he didn’t want to make her worry more. He wasn’t entirely sure of what Kehana said but he could feel it in his bones that she hated him. He felt like it was his fault she was mean to Katara. The tears fell harder. He could no longer conceal his sniffling. Katara stopped stomping and turned around. Her eyes were watery, and her face was twisted like he’d never seen before. For a moment he thought she was going to yell at him. She sighed and touched the edge of his scar.

“Don’t worry about her. You’re not ugly.”

Zuko shook his head. He didn’t know the right words to say in that moment, “I’m sorry.” Is all he could think of.

“You don’t need to be sorry. Kehana is just a meanie. An old stupid meanie…” She trailed off as tears slipped. She tried to blink them away. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about anyway! Mommy was trying to protect us!” Her voice cracked.

Zuko almost tackled her into a hug. Katara let loose and sobbed hard. She shuddered when he rubbed her back. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many questions he wanted to ask. There were still so many words he didn’t know. So he whispered Fire’s Tongue into her hair. He told her she was the nicest person ever. How she was brave for speaking up for him. And how beautiful she was when he first woke up. He thought she was a spirit of mercy and he still wasn’t convinced she wasn’t. Katara settled down and drew back a little. Zuko gently wiped her eyes. She hiccupped in some breaths before she fully regained herself. She put her hands on his face. Zuko could tell she was thinking about something.

“You’re not bad. I can tell. I’ve seen bad people. They hurt my mommy. I think they hurt you too.” She traced his scar again. “When my mommy died, I prayed for her to come back.” She shuttered again. Zuko put his hands on hers. “When it didn’t work, I prayed for a friend. There’s no one my age here and it felt like no one else understood…I just wanted someone to talk to.”

“Katara teach me. So I can talk and make Katara feel better.” Zuko started to fasten her parka.

Katara smiled big. But tears came again. She threw her arms around his neck. “I knew when I heard you came from the ocean that La had saved you. And then Mommy had brought you here so that I wouldn’t be lonely anymore.”

“Lonely?” Zuko asked.

Katara looked at Zuko. “Don’t worry about that word. I’ll make sure you never have to know what it means.”

Zuko squished her cheeks making her giggle. “Friends.”

“Friends forever.” Katara put her forehead to his.

The night was easier after Gran-Gran reprimanded them for dawdling. She couldn’t have been too angry because she made cookies to celebrate Zuko not having to wear his bandages anymore. At bedtime, Katara insisted on sleeping in Zuko’s furs. Sir had no luck in trying to convince her otherwise. After their goodnight prayers and kisses, Katara cuddled close and Zuko closer. She fell asleep before him. He closed his eyes to follow.

“Friends forever.” He whispered into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. I love this.  
> Real quick no one asked but Zuko is like 6/7 Katara is like 5/6 and Sokka is like 8/9 years old. It's not important but it might be to someone.  
> Further warnings are that I seem to always write my villains as abusive POS's. So warnings for later I guess. Um. I think that's it for now. Leave Kudos and all that jazz. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko is a pure baby person  
> Katara is a badass baby person  
> Sokka likes meat  
> Hakoda tries his hardest not to throw himself off of a cliff.  
> I welcome notes. You don't have to be nice but kindness will be appreciated.


	4. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I’m back. Please Enjoy!  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> This week comes with art!  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Bullying  
> Child violence/ Violence against children  
> Mild Language
> 
> Please try to bear with the format errors. I use Word and I think it might affects how it pastes onto AO3

The sled was packed and ready to go. Katara climbed on to make sure their pile did not fall. Zuko, Katara and Kanna had worked their fingers to the bone mending and sewing. Summer had started and by the look of the pile, everyone in the village wanted a new wardrobe. Yise’s baby was also going to get her name soon. The most important delivery was her tiny parka.

Yise insisted on inviting them inside. Her home didn’t look much different besides there being less furs. It had been a while since Katara had seen a marriage bed. Kanna presented the ceremonial dress. It had taken three tireless nights to fix every bead and bone into the intricate designs. On the bottom was a wavy array of blue glass beads and a lining of fox fur. Around the collar was a zig-zag pattern made of shells and bone shards also lined with fox fur. And all around the deep blue garment were threaded embroidery of birds flying. Yise choked up when she held it.

“Kanna, it’s absolutely beautiful. I don’t think Princess Yue’s could have been this fancy. The lamp oil isn’t enough. I have to find something else to repay you.” Yise gushed.

Kanna waved her hand blushing slightly. “Oh you stop now. It will be an important day. She should look her best.” Kanna touched the small nose of the baby on her back.

“Ms. Yise can we hold her?” Katara asked with big eyes.

Yise agreed and took the small body from out the amaut. She sat the children down and carefully placed the baby in Katara’s arms. Katara made sure to hold the baby in all the right places and support her head. She marveled at the new life. The baby’s hair was already thick and curly. She cooed when Katara spoke to her. Zuko was delighted when the baby grabbed his finger. He praised her endlessly on how cute she was. The children laughed when the baby squealed loudly.

“What is her name?” Zuko said unaware of the secrecy that came behind naming ceremonies.

Before Kanna could explain, Yise answered, “Well an Earth sailor said their word for ocean was Temma. I think it would be unique.”

“An Earth name. That would be unique.” Kanna nodded.

“We have a Zuko why not a Temma!”

Kanna smiled. Her heart was warmed in its entirety, “That’s very true. I think Temma is a wonderful name.”

“Can I? Please?” Zuko didn’t move his eyes from the bundle of joy. Yise moved her daughter from one set of arms to the other. “She is so cute! Hi kissy baby! Hi!” Zuko enthused making kissing faces.

“She really likes you Zuko. She’s so small.” Katara laughed with the baby.

“Yeah. Like Lala.”

Katara hadn’t met anyone with that name, “Who’s Lala?”

Zuko thought hard frowning some. “I don’t remember.” Holding the baby suddenly didn’t feel as good as it did a second ago.

Katara sensed his distress, “That’s alright. Maybe later you’ll remember.”

Zuko nodded looking back down at the rosy face, “Yeah. Maybe later. But now I say hi to Kissy baby!” The baby squealed again shaking her chubby arms.

Kanna watched Yise watch the children. Yise was always a sweet girl. She wasn’t one to gossip but she could hold one in a conversation for hours. It came as a surprise when she married the gruff and quiet Danak. But everything seemed to be going well. The new addition to the village was proof of that. Kanna took pride in her role. Her son was chief and led the men in hunts and battles, but she was the leader of the women. She was the one they would go to for advice and counsel. She watched Yise’s face go from content to thoughtful. Yise sighed.

“She’s a beauty. Just like her mother.”

“Oh.” Yise turned back to Kanna, “Thank you. She has her daddy’s stormy eyes and her mommy’s nose. Sometimes I joke that I only married Danak so we can have pretty babies.”

The women chuckled. Yise didn’t keep her smile long before she turned back to the children, “Is everything alright?”

“With Danak? Yes! It was a joke. I know people told me he was a mean one but he’s not at all. He’s truly a gentle giant. May I be swept away if I dared ask for a better husband. And you should see him with the baby. He blubbered when she barely said dada.”

Kanna nodded. That was good to hear. “I’m glad but that is not what I meant, dear.” Kanna had a special skill of drawing information from people. She had to if she was going to keep the women folk safe. “You look to be thinking about something.”

Yise looked at her hands, “I can tell you anything?” She didn’t need an answer when she looked to Kanna’s face. “Well, to be honest with you Kanna, and please take no offense, but I can’t help thinking it’s strange to see a Fire child holding my baby. I never thought I’d see the day! But he’s so well-mannered. And pleasant. Katara likes him too. It’s nice to see her have a friend. After what happened to her mother. Poor girl. Most of us don’t really have a problem with him being here anyway.”

“Most of you? The other women?”

“No, husbands too.” Yise paused, “Danak wasn’t keen to the idea. He was worried the boy would be a firebender. Oh, and do not get me started on Kehana! That old witch has it out for him. I’m surprised she didn’t try to poison him. It was a good thing Katara was there or that poor child would probably be dead!”

“That is troubling. Do people think I made the wrong decision?” Kanna feigned. 

“Not me. I knew when you took Zuko into your home that you must have saw something in him. And Hakoda hasn’t made a complaint yet. That has calmed Danak’s concerns down some. It’s all the same to me. The more the merrier.” Yise clapped.

At some point the baby had changed hands again. Katara now had the baby howling in laughter, “I just want to eat you all up! Yum, yum, yum!”

…

Zuko pulled the sled back home. Katara sat in the back holding their basket of traded items. Hakoda had come back early. He had not been feeling well and Kanna put some soup on at the first look of his red nose. Hakoda sat next to the window, against his mother’s wishes and watched the village go on without him.

“Can we go out and play?” Katara pleaded to her grandmother.

“I don’t see why not. It is a beautiful day.”

“Yay!” The children cheered.

“I love you Gran-Gran!” Katara kissed her on the cheek. 

“I love you Gran-Gran!” Zuko did the same.

“I love you Dad!” Katara went to leap in her father’s lap.

“Sorry, not today kiddo, Dad’s got the sniffles.” Hakoda stopped her.

“Ok. I love you. Bye!” Katara ran out the door.

“Feel better, Sir. Love you. Bye!” Zuko ran after her.

Hakoda scratched his beard. “Love you too?” He watched them through the window chewing his lip.

“What are you thinking.” Kanna handed him a bowl.

Hakoda blew on his food a few times, “I am not sure about him living with us. You went out today. What are the women saying?”

Hakoda knew it was somewhat inappropriate to have his mother collect information for him. However, it was necessary to be a good chief. He knew some of the men wouldn’t be completely honest with him. But the woman never lied to Kanna. It was a superpower she had possessed since he was a boy. When him and Bato pulled pranks around the village, Kanna was always able to pinpoint who did what, when, where, and why. If there was a why. Just with a few maternal smiles and foreboding stares. She was not a woman to be trifled with.

“What do you mean?” Kanna sat on her stool.

Hakoda squinted, “Like what are they saying about him being here. How do they feel?”

“Most of them do not mind. Although their attitude is less accepting and more like an unusual fascination.”

“That is not so strange.”

“It isn’t right. Zuko isn’t an oddity. He is a little boy.” Kanna snapped.

Hakoda took his eyes out of the window, “I know that, mother.”

"Mm. They all agree that Kehana has the strongest opinion."

Hakoda sucked his teeth, "That miserable hag. Chief Arnook and his shit excuse to send a spy. She does not even bend. I should have been more forceful in my refusal. Anyway, she isn't one of us. She does not have a say." Hakoda ate, “Anything else.”

“About Zuko? Nothing really. They do not know much about him. He is with us all the time.”

A lightbulb went off in Hakoda’s head. “Mother? Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our talks?”

“Oh, hi Dad. What are you guys talking about?” Sokka walked in and threw his practice gear at the entryway.

"Sokka go outside and play." Hakoda said plainly.

"But I'm hungry. Can I have some soup?"

"Did you hear me?" Hakoda raised a brow.

Sokka threw his arms down in disbelief, "I don’t want to play with them. They’re babies. They’re probably playing some stupid baby game."

"Boy, if you do not get your narrow behind-"

Sokka threw his head back, "Argh! Fine!"

“My little boy is getting older.” Hakoda looked to the window.

* * *

Zuko hopped in place humming a song he made up. Katara put the finishing touches on their snow castle. Which was really just a six feet high pile. They rebuilt a few times as the weather got warmer. Katara giggled to herself watching Zuko go up and down. Zuko hopped when he was happy. She didn’t know why but she didn’t mind it. She liked to see Zuko happy. His first weeks had been rough. But he was able to say more and he was a lot more comfortable in the house. It was the best thing in the world having your best friend live with you.

"What song is that?" Katara asked him.

"The **sun** is _out,_ and **it** _is_ so **pretty**!" Zuko sang leaping higher.

"Just like me. That's why I'm the princess! Let's go Warrior Zuko. You have to defeat the monster!"

Zuko grabbed his piece of driftwood. "Ok!"

Katara sat atop her snowy throne. She described a giant green winged monster to Zuko. They planned how to defeat it with their many pretend abilities. Zuko was going to make his first attack when Sokka sulked towards them.

"What do you want?" Katara sneered.

"Dad says I have to play with you guys."

Before Katara could say anything Zuko happily agreed. It was strange because Zuko didn't like Sokka that much. It all made sense when Zuko told Sokka he had to be the monster.

"I'm not going to be the monster!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Yes. You have to." Zuko grinned like a fox.

"Nuh-uh. I'm going to be a real warrior one day. And Katara is my sister so I have to save her."

"But I marry Katara." Zuko scoffed.

“You what!” Sokka bared his teeth. “You will never marry my sister!”

“In the game stupid head!” Katara hands fisted.

“Stupid head?”

“Don't say that Zuko. It's not nice." Katara wagged her finger.

"But you say-"

"No. We don't say mean things."

"Ok." Zuko glanced at the ground and then back up. "Katara!"

"Yes?"

"You stupid head." Zuko cackled.

Katara threw a chunk of castle at him. He laughed anyway. Even Sokka laughed a little.

"We can settle this easy. Stick your feet out." Katara demanded. Sokka stuck his foot out. Zuko mimicked him. "Water, water in a pool. Show me which one is the fool." She pointed back and forth until she landed on Sokka's foot. "Sokka you're the monster." Katara hailed.

"Pfft! Fine Whatever." Her brother griped

Zuko hopped twice and then held his driftwood as mighty as any warrior would.

"Alright. Mighty warrior Zuko! Save me!" Katara put her hand to her forehead.

"Yes Princess! I will defeat you, monster!" Zuko declared.

Sokka quickly got into character. The baby games notion completely disappearing from his mind, "Not if I get you first!"

Zuko and Sokka went back and forth trading blow for imaginary blow. "I use bite power! I bite you!" Zuko open and shut his hand.

"I use my roar power. I knock you back." Sokka yelled towards Zuko.

Zuko put up his arm, "I block it. I use my weapon! Jah!" Zuko swung his stick but not too close to touch Sokka.

"My skin is impenetrable! I use punch power! And hit you directly!" Sokka punched the air over Zuko's head.

Zuko only knew what some of those words meant but dramatically fell back anyway. He held his chest and stuck his tongue out, falling to the ground, “Princess Katara! Help me!"

“She has powers too?” Sokka laughed.

“Of course I do! I’m the princess!” Katara slid down the castle landing to Zuko’s unmoving body. Sokka almost fell over with laughter. “Princess healing powers go! I make the warrior Zuko all better!” She placed a butterfly kiss in his hair.

Zuko bolted up, “I am better! I use my weapon. I hit you on the belly! Jah!”

“Oh no! My only weakness. My stomach!” Sokka fell to his knees, “Ah! My guts!”

“I got the monster!” Zuko celebrated.

“And then we live happily ever after. The end!” Katara hugged him hard.

“What do you want to play now?” Zuko asked Sokka.

“Hey Sokka! What are you doing?” A voice called.

Katara saw the twins Noaluk and Yoton, Moak’s sons, coming up the hill. They were older and boys so Katara didn’t have much to do with them. Sokka knew them though. They would have had to been at training and hunting trips with him. Katara wanted to think that they wanted to join them. But by their faces and contentious gait that they weren’t there to save a princess.

“I’m playing.” Sokka stood up. He put his hands behind his back.

“With the burnt bastard?” Noaluk spoke first.

“Yeah. Aren’t you afraid he’s gonna set you on fire?” Yoton snickered.

“It’s not like that. My dad made me. It’s no big deal.” Sokka rubbed the back of his head.

Yoton walked up on Zuko. Katara instinctively grabbed his hand, “Just go away.”

“Why? We want to play. We can play soldiers. We’ll be Water Tribe and Zuko can be the Fire Nation soldier we kill.”

“That’s not funny. Go away!” Katara balled her fists.

Noaluk smirked, “You’re pretty bossy. Why don’t you be a good little girl and shut up.”

“Hey! Don’t talk to my sister like that.” Sokka took a step forward.

Noaluk pulled Sokka by the collar, “What are you going to do? Are you a traitor like her?”

“Come here, you ugly brat.” Yoton took another step forward.

“Leave them alone!” Sokka kicked Noaluk and tackled Yoton.

Noaluk recovered quick enough to get to Sokka before he could land his first punch. Katara’s reacted quickly and jumped on Noaluk. She wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him away from her brother. She didn’t think she was strong enough to fight the older boy. She knew she wasn’t. But it didn’t stop her from trying to help. Yoton flipped Sokka over onto his back. He belted Sokka relentlessly. Zuko was yelling something in Fire’s tongue, struggling to force him off. Yoton shoved Zuko away. Hard. Zuko hit his head

Katara gasped and lost her grip. Noaluk threw her over himself like a ragdoll. Katara thought hitting the soft snow would hurt less. She felt the sting in her eyes as Noaluk pulled her up. She heard Zuko roar something in Fire’s tongue. The thwack was louder. Zuko had swung the driftwood into Noaluk’s temple.

* * *

"Bato mentioned that he heard Zuko talking to Katara in Fire's Tongue. What do you think about that?"

"It'll be good for them."

"In what way other than that my daughter would know a language no one else can speak?" Saying it out loud made waiting for an answer useless. "I will only allow it in the house." His mother did not make a gesture to disagree, so he continued, "What if he turns out to be a bender?"

Kanna nodded slowly, "Well you would have to get a master to teach him."

Hakoda scoffed. “Yeah I will just send a letter to the Fire Lord and ask nicely.”

“A better question is how will you handle it. Do you think he will be a danger? Will you be more likely to let him stay if he was not?”

"If he were, we could use it to our advantage. At the end of it...he is a child. And I..."Hakoda forgot he was speaking aloud and went back into his own head. He peered back out the window. “Shit!” Hakoda leapt up. He rushed to get up, his body protesting with shallow aches.

Kanna put a hand to her chest. “What is the matter?”

“Zuko just hit someone with a stick!” Hakoda made his way outside.

“Oh my! He probably had a good reason.” Kanna followed him out the door. Now Hakoda was running. “Do not be too hard on him!”

* * *

Yoton abandoned his assault on Sokka and made for Zuko. “I’ll kill you, Fire Nation scum!”

The blood rushed in Katara’s ears. She watched Yoton sprint for Zuko. He flinched but gripped the wood ready to swing again. And then it was as if time had slowed down. Something pulled in Katara’s heart. Her hands tingled. A strange sensation reverberated through her veins. Like a river surging, flooding everything in it’s path. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, their castle, the little world Zuko and her had created together, broke and shot at Yoton. The air around them sparkled as the snow exploded. Yoton was thrown into his brother. She inhaled. The shimmering snow crackled and froze. They both struggled to break the icy cage. Katara was sweating suddenly completely drained. She saw spots and Zuko. Then Sokka. She rocked back. Strong hands caught her. It was her dad. She let herself slip into darkness unable to answer to her own name.

…

Katara felt like she had woken up from a really long nap. She had somehow ended up in her bed. She blinked around the room. She went to rub her eyes but pulled something with her. Zuko had his fingers locked in hers. He sat up. She saw he was crying. His eyes were so red. She instantly cupped his chin. She didn’t like she wasn’t there for him. There was yelling just outside. It had gotten dark. She must have slept for hours. She wondered why he just didn’t wake her.

“Katara? Are you ok?” Zuko’s voice was hoarse.

“I’m sleepy. What happened?”

“You trapped Yoton and Noaluk in a block of ice. They’re out there trying to get them out. Then you wouldn’t wake up.” Sokka answered with his mouthful. He didn’t seem to be as troubled as Zuko was.

“Me?” Katara tilted her head. Zuko hugged her tight.

“Oh, my dear. You’re the first waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe in forty-three years.” Gran-Gran didn’t look as thrilled as Katara was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came so easy to me. It was 4 am in the morning and this shit just fell out of my ears into my pillow while I was trying to sleep. I wrote it all down in a layout and here we are. I like to post on Sunday but the GOT DAMN state opened back up for phase 2 and I have to go back to work. So if I miss a week, do not be alarmed. It will prolly just be posted later in the same week.  
> Yoton and Noaluk are like 11. I didn’t say cuz it sounded awkward. “She saw them coming up the hill. They were 11.” Like wtf no lol. So Katara is a waterbender! But we knew that.  
> K, so leave kudos and comment tingz. If you liked it. If you didn’t tell me why. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko does what?  
> Katara says huh?  
> Sokka, stop eating stuff you find on the floor!  
> Hakoda goes to Paris. You know. Just to vibe.


	5. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I’m back. Please Enjoy!  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.
> 
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Death and Violence  
> Bigotry  
> Bullying

The bad dreams had come back. Zuko barely slept a wink and even the sun was not enough to give him strength. He turned over and watched Katara sleep. He didn't bother her that night. She had been so weary after her first time bending. Zuko smiled tiredly. Katara was a bender. She was special. He knew it all along. He squirmed closer to her. She could somehow sense him and tucked her arm around his middle.

Sir stirred. He sniffed back a few times. He whispered to himself before standing up. Zuko stifled a laugh at the noises of him stretching. It had been several hours before they could get Noaluk and Yoton out of the ice. It served them right though. Zuko didn't have enough energy to stay angry at them. But if they ever tried to hurt Katara again, he was going to do something worse than hit them with a stick. He could feed them to the Piranha Dolphins Sokka told him about.

"Zuko, are you awake?" Sir asked surprised. It was the first time he had noticed him.

Zuko rose, carefully moving Katara's arm, "Yes."

Sir nodded. "Come. Start this fire for me. I am cold."

Zuko eagerly obeyed. Sir was probably mad at him for yesterday. Maybe he could earn back his favor. He got startled when Sir started talking to himself. Sir was sick and now he sounded worse. He should have listened to Gran-Gran when she told him to come inside.

"Do you know how to put the soup on?" Zuko nodded. "Ok. Do that and then come sit with me."

Zuko had to turn away to make a face. He was unsure about spending one on one time with Sir. It was probably just so Sir could tell him how bad he was. He thought about waking Katara. But she needed rest. Maybe he wouldn’t yell. Sir hadn’t been mean to him before. And if he did, Zuko would rather Sir yell at him while Katara couldn't see.

Zuko moved the pot of the left-over soup over the flame like he had seen Gran-Gran do many times. He looked over to Sir who had prepared two bowls and utensils. He was wrapped in an Artic Camel skin holding a handkerchief to his dripping nostrils. He sat down across from Sir. He chewed his lip. Sir rested at his usual spot by the window rolling his neck. Zuko watched him do this for several more moments.

Sir sighed long and loud. “Where are you from?”

Zuko blinked, “The ocean.”

Sir snickered. But Zuko didn’t make a joke. “I see. What do you dream about? What is it that keeps you awake?”

Zuko didn’t answer. After he had a nightmare, he always tried to put them from his mind. It made it easier to go about his day. He didn’t even tell Katara what he dreamt about. The images were always so frightening and bloody. He didn’t want to scare her. He didn’t want Sir to think what he already thought about himself. That there must have been something wrong with him.

“Is it the wreck? The water?” Zuko still did not answer him. “Do you dream about how you got your scar?”

Zuko fidgeted with his hands. That was something that hadn’t appeared yet and hopefully wouldn’t. Zuko shrugged.

Sir sniffed, “You do not have to tell me if you do not want to. But maybe if you spoke about it, you would feel better.”

Zuko conceded that Sir may not settle for silence even if he said it was ok. “I dream about a monster.”

“It was a scary monster?” Sir said with a gentleness in his voice that Sir had not used towards him in a while.

Zuko didn’t realize how much he craved it. He continued, “The monster was name Lala. She say, _You do not remember me. So, I kill you_. Lala can make fire come out of her mouth. Her claws are sharp, and she cut me. I bleed and then I die. And then Lala cry. She say _I miss you_. And then she is small. Then I feel sad.”

Sir frowned. Zuko regretted answering, “Do you know who Lala is.”

Zuko shook his head.

“Do you dream about a monster all of the time?”

Zuko shook his head.

“Why does she miss you?”

“I don’t know.” Zuko had a difficult time holding his chin up. It was as if Sir’s eyes were too heavy. “Sometimes I dream about the ship and the old man.”

“Who is the old man?”

“I don’t know. He is bad.”

Sir tilted his head. “Why is he bad?”

“In my dream the ship sinks. We are in a room. The walls are black and hard. Everything is cold. I see my air. My breath. He say, _Zuko, Zuko get up_! He pick me up and he take me out the room. Everyone is screaming. Water is inside. The man say _Go, Go!_ He is scared. The old man is scared too. Then he close the door. The door is loud. Men bang, bang, bang, on the door. Then no sound.” Zuko took a deep breath. “I see them die. They say _Why Zuko? Why did you not help?_ I try to tell them. Not me! I did not let you die!” He wiped his eye with the heel of his hand. “That is why he is bad. He kill them.”

Hakoda went to conceal the tear coming from his own eye. He thought maybe Zuko had dreamt of almost drowning. Not his uncle murdering part of his own crew. Did he know the old man was his uncle? Hakoda held his jaw clenched. If a man could kill his own men, maybe he could scar a child. Hakoda thought it best to keep that information from the hurt little boy.

Katara woke up mumbling, “Zuko? Are you making breakfast already?”

Zuko said something in Fire’s Tongue. Katara went over to stir the pot. Hakoda turned the thought again in his mind of his daughter learning his words. If he were honest with himself, the sound of the language was off putting. It had only been heard during raids. Hakoda bid away the memory of men in iron masks. Zuko was a child. And by the sound of it he didn’t seem to acknowledge that he was different from anyone in the village. Hakoda pulled himself deeper in his mind until a bowl of soup was set down. Katara smiled up at him. His little girl. She hadn’t even lived a decade and already had eyes of someone much, much older than her. Sokka had woken up at the smell of food. His mother got up at the commotion of their family breakfast. It was nice to see them all. Even with the addition of the half-faced boy.

…

Sokka was still grumbling that he had to help clear the dishes. Katara combed Zuko’s hair. Zuko leaned every now and again so the teeth of the whale bone comb would scratch his scalp just a little harder. She gently gathered it together binding it with blue ribbon. Next, he helped her with her hair. He separated her pillowy curls into three sections and braided them together until there was not a hair out of place. Sokka watched closely as if Zuko were doing something remarkably interesting. Usually Sokka was already packed and heading out for weapons training.

“Why do you like to do girl stuff? You should come with me today. I can teach you how to throw a boomerang!” Sokka sat on all fours.

Zuko and Katara both turned to reject, but Sir spoke first. “That is a great idea.”

Zuko went to yell but knew he couldn’t refuse Sir. He tried to hide the pout in his lip. Sokka teased him, but he liked sewing. Gran-Gran always told him how much of a good helper he was. He liked brushing Katara’s hair and helping cut the meat down for meals. Now he had to go with Sokka and throw a dumb crooked stick around. Sokka must have saw how he truly felt. He gave a light nudge in his arm.

“We can play afterwards, ok?” Sokka smiled.

Sokka smiled at him? “Is he ok?”, Zuko asked Katara in Fire’s tongue.

“I’m not sure.” Katara said back.

“Right! Children gather round.” Hakoda announced too loudly for the small space.

Sir went over the new rules. Stay inside when the Earth traders come. No bending in the house. And Katara and Zuko could only speak Fire’s tongue inside. Both children nodded understanding the new restrictions. Although he didn’t care for the last rule, Zuko had noticed the looks of others when Katara and him spoke to each other in the language inside his head. He heard Katara speak and he knew he didn’t sound like her. He heard Sir speak and he knew it would be a very long time before he knew all the words he did. He would have to do his best.

“Does Sokka get new rules?” Katara’s eyes flashed with annoyance. Zuko attempted to hold the same posture.

Sir stammered, “Sokka… has to help…Sokka has to help sweep the igloo!”

“What!”

……………………………….

Zuko and Sokka walked some distance out towards the ocean. Zuko could smell the salt and hear the waves on the stony beach. Their presence had disturbed some toddling Otter-Seals. Sir gave him a practice spear and knife too. He looked happy for some reason. Sir said that it would be good to have another warrior in the village. Maybe Sir felt proud of him. And that would have made him feel better if Katara didn’t look so sad when he left.

“Ok. First things first. This is my boomerang. They can be made from metal, bone or wood…”

Zuko zoned out as Sokka went into the history and usages. He would have rather been at home finishing the threading on his pants. They were hand-me-downs from Sokka and they were much too long. Zuko started to tug on the cuff again.

“Hey! Quit being grumpy and pay attention!”

Sokka went on through the motions of throwing the boomerang in more detail than necessary. Zuko’s interest was finally peaked when Sokka threw the weapon. It spun through the air at a fantastic speed. The boomerang glared and flew back into Sokka’s waiting hand. Sokka threw it six more times and it always came back. It was like magic. Maybe weapons training wouldn’t be so bad.

Zuko was awful at throwing a boomerang. No matter how hard he threw or how many times Sokka adjusted his position, Zuko could just not get the boomerang to come back. Finally fed up, he heaved himself backwards into the snow. A group of curious Koala-Penguins mobbed him.

Zuko growled. "Get outta here!" The Koala-Penguins waddled away, fleeing from the tiny ball of pure rage.

"It's not that bad. Let's try the spear. Maybe that’s more your thing. You know I didn’t get it on my first try either."

Zuko sat up. He twisted his mouth. "Ok. We try the spear.”

Zuko was a little better with the spear than the boomerang. Sokka built a pile of snow for him to aim at. He could throw fine, but it kept pulling to the left. Zuko felt himself getting hot again. Sokka reassured him that he was doing well. Especially for someone who had just started. Sokka watched Zuko faithfully follow every one of his movements. He moved exactly as he did but still the spear pulled left. After many adjustments Sokka had realized he had been completely ignoring one very noticeable detail.

“Can you see out of that eye?” He pointed to Zuko’s scar.

“Not really.”

Sokka slammed his palm to his forehead. “Switch feet.”

The spear propelled into the pile splitting it in half. It was a good start. Zuko felt a little better. He didn’t remember why he thought spending time with Sokka was going to be so boring. Next was the knife. Zuko held the wooden handle and it just felt right. The blade had been blunted but was perfect at practicing jabs in the snow. Zuko switched hands and Sokka had nearly lost his mind. Zuko, until then, never realized that most people couldn’t use both interchangeably. Zuko was discovering a little more about himself with every lesson.

They took a small break and chewed idly on some seal jerky Sokka had smuggled under his summer parka. Zuko realized Sokka knew a lot of words. There were many long words that hadn’t been spoken around him before. Zuko had never really noticed that he knew so much. Sokka at the moment was trying to describe something called Caribou-Deer migration patterns. He knew what a Caribou-Deer was but not a migration and Sokka was not doing the greatest job describing it. He focused on the words he did understand and strung together figments of comprehension.

“You talk a lot.” Zuko complimented.

Sokka frowned. “Oh. Sorry.”

Zuko panicked. He waved his hands. “No, no! You talk a lot. You know a lot of words! You are smart!” Zuko tried to explain.

Sokka perked up, “Thanks!” Sokka then put a hand on top Zuko’s head, “Are you not catching everything I’m saying?”

“Catching?” Zuko raised a brow.

Sokka pounced playfully, “Can you understand me!”

Zuko howled “Yes! Sometimes!”

The horseplay ended in a wrestling match. Sokka had the advantage of long strong legs and easily wrangled Zuko onto his back. Three times Zuko tried to gain the upper hand but never did. And it was ok. There was next time. He finally admitted defeat and congratulated Sokka.

“Hey, Zuko?” Sokka said softly, “Thanks. For what you did. Uh, yesterday. I mean trying to help me and Katara. You have a warrior’s spirit.”

“I would do anything for Katara.” Zuko said seriously.

Sokka chuckled, “You two are really close.”

“We are friends forever.” He said proudly.

“Forever? Forever is a long time. What happens if you die?” Sokka joked.

Zuko did not miss a beat, “Then I will find your mommy and thank her for sending me here.”

Sokka’s chest ached. He swallowed and pressed the feeling down. “You’re still happy to be here? Even after yesterday?”

“Yes.” Zuko turned to him, “This is where Katara is. I want to be with her always.”

Sokka couldn’t be upset at his undying resolve. It made Zuko sound Water Tribe. Sokka moved his hand through his hair, “You know, I think Katara is happier with you here. She used to cry a lot. And just when she stopped you moved in and did it for her.” Sokka tried to laugh, “Do you remember anything before the ship? I heard you talking to dad this morning.” His voice died when he saw Zuko’s reaction.

Zuko put his hand up to his face feeling the excessively smooth skin but not his hands touch. He lost most sensation when it completely healed. “No. It’s all muddy in my mind.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Maybe.” Zuko turned around and threw the spear again.

“Hey Zuko. I think we should be friends too.”

Zuko stopped, “Really?”

He rubbed the back of his head, “Well, yeah. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together. And you’re not the only one who wants to see Katara happy.”

Zuko smiled. “Ok!” He jumped for joy.

Sokka laughed heartily, “You look like a Crow-Owl when you do that.”

“Caw! Caw!” Zuko flapped wildly.

“You’re a weird kid.” Sokka hooked his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “We need a little weird around here.”

Zuko couldn’t be more delighted. He hopped around as Sokka pulled out even more seal jerky to chew on. A black and white Polar dog came running to them. First to Sokka and his seal jerky until Sokka shooed him away. Then to Zuko who was eager to pet and kiss the happy animal. The more he talked to the Polar dog the more excited it got. It jumped licking him. The massive beast was twice his size. He screamed laughing when it knocked him over licking his face.

“That looks like Moak’s sled dog.” Sokka said. But Zuko didn’t hear.

“Unavuk! Down boy!” A familiar voice commanded.

The dog ran back to its master or masters. Yoton and Noaluk were approaching. Zuko quickly stood back up. He snarled as they neared. It didn’t seem to do much as they continued over. They weren’t moving like yesterday. All their confidence had been replaced with shame. At least that’s what Zuko hoped.

“If you wanna have another fight, be warned Zuko is pretty good with a knife.” Sokka didn’t bother to stand.

“We came to…” Noaluk began.

“To apologize.” Yoton finished.

“Our dad made us.” Noaluk griped.

The Polar dog went back to Zuko for more pets. Zuko obliged but did not look away from the twins. “Do it then.”

Noaluk’s eyes widened. Yoton looked away. “Um, we’re sorry.”

“Gran-Gran say when we say sorry, we also say why.” Zuko scratched the dog’s ear. Sokka grinned.

Yoton was the only one to speak, “We shouldn’t have picked on you guys. It was wrong of us.”

Noaluk sneered, “Even if Zuko is Fire Nation.” He finished as his brother elbowed him in the rib.

Yoton stood straight, “Can you tell Katara sorry for us? We uh-”

“You are scared.” Zuko cracked a sinister smirk.

“We aren’t scared of her we just think it’s best to stay away from her. You know women. She’s probably still angry.” Noaluk kicked at some snow.

“Yeah sure.” Sokka chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

Yoton was the first to sit. He joined Zuko in petting the dog. “We actually saw you with the knife. You’re pretty good.”

At Sokka’s urging he thanked him. “Sokka say I have good fine motor skills.”

Yoton knew what that meant as much as Zuko did, “Good for you.”

“So how did you get that scar?” Noaluk crossed his arms.

Sokka gasped, “You can’t just ask a warrior how they got their scar! You have to wait for them to tell you. Everybody knows that!”

“He’s no warrior. He’s Fire Nation.” Noaluk spat.

Zuko looked at Noaluk. He had a bandage around the bump on his head. He searched his face but only saw contempt. “Why do you say that?! Sokka you say it too. What does it mean? Everybody say Fire Tongue, Fire Nation, Fire child. I don’t understand.”

“Well that’s where you’re from right?” Yoton asked as politely as he could. “You were on a ship and it sunk, and you swam here. That’s what I heard.”

“I don’t know!” Zuko’s voice broke.

“You are! I know you are! You look Fire Nation, you speak Fire Nation.” Noaluk pointed.

“Noaluk shut up! He said he doesn’t know.” Yoton growled.

“Fire Nation came and killed our cousin and our uncle. They killed Sokka’s mom too!” Noaluk tried to defend himself. “He doesn’t belong here.” Zuko recoiled.

Sokka jumped up. “You don’t get to talk about my mom!” He stood nose to chin to the Noaluk. But he remained strong with his chest puffed and nostrils flared, “And you don’t get to decide who belongs where. Only my dad decides that. And Zuko lives with us. So then that means he belongs doesn’t it?”

Yoton looked at the sky, “That is true. And if you don’t remember being from the Fire Nation then it doesn’t really make you Fire Nation. And if he remembers coming from the ocean…”

Noaluk looked at his twin brother, “Then he’s from the ocean? Like a fish?”

“No! You seal bums. It means he gets to choose. And Zuko chooses Water Tribe. Right Zuko?” Sokka whirled around to see tears falling from his working eye.

“Sokka I think I want to go home.” Zuko exhaled.

Yoton put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, don’t cry. We are sorry.” Unavuk licked at his tears.

“I want to see Katara please.” Zuko sniffed.

“Ok Zuko. We’ll head home.” Sokka helped him up. Zuko rubbed his eye. “We’ll tell Dad and Gran- Gran how good you did.” 

Zuko nodded meekly. All he wanted was his best friend’s arms around him and to hear her nice sweet voice. He wanted to look into her big blue eyes and tell her he was sorry. What if his eyes were blue? Maybe if his eyes were blue too than he wouldn’t feel so awful.

Sokka walked Zuko back to the igloo. Sir was asleep with a wet handkerchief and Gran-Gran had laid out the fish to be deboned for dinner. Katara sat with her slate doodled with letter learning. She was tapping the chalk to the slate when they walked in. Zuko looked at her solemn face and mussed hair. Katara scratches her head when she gets fretful. Zuko saw her and just burst from the inside. Something had bubbled in his chest and he couldn’t contain it anymore. He saw her and she saw him. He ran to her and wept into her soft blue dress.

“Sokka what did you do?!” Katara scolded.

“I didn’t do anything!” Sokka put up his hands.

Zuko couldn’t hold back. He spilled his guts in a mixture of Fire’s Tongue and the Water Language. Any word he spout seemed to be understood by her. She nodded and mm-hmmed until he was finished. He told her about the training and Sokka being nice, and then the conversation with the twins. How he was Fire Nation, how he was different. How he didn’t belong.

Katara nodded until he had finished, “Zuko I don’t want you to say anything like that every again.”

Zuko looked up at her, “What?”

“You know you belong here.” She shook her head with as much wisdom as Gran-Gran, “I saw you and I knew you were sent from La-”

“But why am I your enemy?!” Zuko gritted.

Katara swung him down into her lap and covered his mouth, “You never, never say that. You are my friend forever. If Mommy thought you were my enemy then she wouldn’t have sent you to me! Don’t you ever question that.”

Zuko swallowed. He saw her eyes and saw no lie. She uncovered his mouth, “Ok.” He hiccupped.

“Do you understand?” Katara emphasized.

Zuko choked, “Yes!”

“You know that I love you right?”

Zuko let out a strangled sob, “I love you too.”

Katara gripped him tight after that. She didn’t know why, but she held onto him for dear life. It was like if she hadn’t held him in her embrace, he was going to float away from her whole world. “Don’t you forget.”

“I won’t.”

…

Zuko laid in his fur bedding. It had been thinned for the weather but Zuko felt like he was burning alive. He felt the thick warm air in the atmosphere and hesitantly let it roam over his skin. The heat was starting to make him feel dizzy. Katara was next to him. Her exhales helped cool his skin some. He ignored the suffocating heat and forced himself into sleep.

Uncle hadn’t come back yet. He hated when he left. Even if it was just for food. It felt lonely with no one else in the small quarters. Zuko opened an eye to stare at the black metal ceiling. It had become a new hobby for him. Day after day he stared at the ceiling and counted the tiny fissures. Sometimes there were thirty sometimes thirty-one. There wasn't much else he could do. Sometimes Uncle would try to teach him Pai sho or the crew would play music on the top deck. Any movement in his face caused unbearable flashes of pain. Even speaking pulled his twisted flesh. When he had his fill of staring, he closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of the ship. He homed in on the sound of the propeller to avoid the constant agony. The hum was something like a lullaby. He could feel his muscles started to relax and the dark new world fade.

A jolt startled him. Metal screeched and groaned. The propeller boomed at the sudden halt. Zuko moved up to his elbows. He heard yelling. It sounded like Lieutenant Jee. Uncle burst in through the door. Water flooded in. He could see his breath white and opaque. When had it gotten so cold? His Uncle shouted something, but he didn’t quite hear it. He was stuck in place held down by a growing panic.

“Zuko! Get up!” Uncle Iroh yelled.

“Uncle what’s happening?” Zuko didn’t know how the words left him.

Uncle didn’t answer. He ran to him trudging through the raising water and cradled him as they made their escape. Lieutenant Jee was in the hall barking orders. He spotted them and told them to get to the skiff. Soldiers ran passed, some half-dressed being woken up by the shouting. The ship lurched. Zuko and Uncle fell into the wall. The screaming got louder. _We’re going to sink! Abandon ship! Move now! Go!_ They reached a door at the end of the hall.

“We need to close the watertight door.”

“There are men down there, Lieutenant!”

“Sir! We need to close it now!”

Uncle put him down. The water was freezing. He had never touched anything like it. He felt the sting of the cold only after a moment. He heard the screaming again. _Wait! Stop! Please!_ Uncle pulled a lever and the door locked. The water had stopped rushing through the hall. Zuko was grateful as the frigid water had reached his knees. He jumped at the sound of banging. It was so loud. Uncle picked him back up.

“Uncle, wait! They have to get out!”

Zuko pled and thrashed but they continued up to the top deck. He had never seen the ocean so dark. Snow and ice beat at them like whips. Zuko struggled away from his uncle. He felt his wound rip in several places. He fell to the deck. Through his pain he heard a strange noise come from the ship. Then engine had gave way and exploded. The forced had flung him into the waiting embrace of the ocean. Zuko opened his eyes. His senses went numb. He couldn’t breathe. He was underwater. A man came into view. It was Lieutenant Jee. He sunk slowly passed him. Just an arm’s length away. Black water turned red. One body after the other sunk into nothingness.

“This is your fault.” A rumbling voice said.

Zuko swallowed water.

“All of this is your fault. You should be dead.”

Water filled his lungs.

“Die!”

A flash of fire blinded him.

Zuko let out a silent scream. He sat up drenched in sweat. His veins surged with something scalding and powerful. Every nerve in his body shattered with shocks making him twitch. The sensation shot up his spine until he was writhing in the strange electricity. The spasms moved down his arms and to his fingers. He shut his eyes and tried to will his body to be still. Another shock moved through his arm. Then another. Zuko gripped the bedding. A cool hand placed a feather light touch on his forearm.

Two flames sputtered from his fingertips singeing the furs. Zuko impulsively tried to pat the flame out. Zuko had burnt every finger in the process. He pulled his fists to his chest. The stench of the burnt fur filled his nose. He did not cry. He did not make a sound. If anyone saw him then he would be sent away. No one could know that fire had just come out of his hands. No one could know that he was…

“You’re a firebender.”

Big brown ringlets misplaced and surrounded Katara like a halo. Her sleepy eyes looked into his soul waiting for his response. Zuko put out his hands. She took them and left small kisses over his burns. Nothing needed to be said as they gathered the burnt blanket quietly. They found Gran-Gran’s sheers and cut out the damaged bits. Katara gathered fresh water and ran it over his injuries. Zuko couldn’t understand why she wasn’t furious with him. She hadn’t stopped smiling in fact. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Sir asked.

Katara dropped the sheers causing a noisy clang. Zuko wanted to run. They both gaped as Sir started to get up. Katara put the blanket behind her back.

“Oh. Did you have an accident?” Sir walked over to them. “You need to change clothes.”

Zuko shuttered at Sir’s gentle tone. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, honey don’t be sorry. It happens.” Sir moved tiredly to the chest of folded clothing. “Here. You can change into this.” He held a dull grey sleeping outfit. Zuko reached for them regardless. “What happened to your hands?!”

The tears started to slip. “I’m sorry.”

“You are burnt. Hold on.”

Sir came back with bandages. Zuko knew he must have looked wretched blubbering the way he was. Sir gingerly wrapped the blistering burns. Zuko withdrew.

“Are you going to send me away?”

“Don’t say that.” Katara said.

“But I’m Fire Nation. I firebend. I- I don’t under-” He choked as his thoughts started to race. Sparks flashed in his palm.

“What’s happening?” Sokka asked.

“Zuko you have to calm down.” Sir clutched his wrists.

“But everyone will hate me!” A red flame flashed and dissipated.

“Woah! You’re a firebender!” Sokka cried.

“I don’t want to be!”

Sir pressed his lips together. “Zuko, look at me you need to calm down.”

Zuko was in hysterics. Noaluk was right. He didn’t belong. Another flash. This time too close to Sir’s face. A spark had caught in his beard. Kehana was right to hate him. He was dangerous. He couldn’t control himself. He screamed when a larger flame ignited. Light filled the igloo. Katara stepped back. What if he hurt Katara? Zuko wanted to puke. More sparks. The voice was right. Still Sir held on. Katara poured water over his hands.

“I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me.” Zuko felt woozy.

Hakoda yanked Zuko to him. Just like that night when Zuko could barely form a sentence. He trembled sobbing. Just like Katara had done all those nights. He could feel Zuko’s fear seep into him. Sir cooed and hushed him. 

“I shouldn’t be here. I should be dead.”

An arrow shot through his heart. Hakoda pulled him closer. What had been done to this child to make him say something so horrific. Where had he heard something so awful. Hakoda had made his decision. Zuko was to stay. He wasn’t going to allow any more harm to come to this child of the ocean. Katara wept silently joining the embrace. And then Sokka. His mother snored, not at all disturbed. He dragged the bundle of children to his bedding. Zuko tucked to his left and Katara nestled to his right with Sokka next to her. Hopefully, they all wouldn’t wake up with colds in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. Sorry for the last minute update. I think it was worth the wait tho ;)  
> So I gave Zuko PTSD because ya know, ( casual John Mulaney shoulder shimmy) he needs to be tortured. And I'm garbage lol. Please don't hate me I promise there will be comfort. Eventually. Prolly after more psychological beatings and crying.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. ( I am a comment slut) If you liked it. If you didn’t tell me why. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Prolly something sad  
> Baby Zuko is Sad!  
> Baby girl™ Katara is sad  
> Sokka is a sadboi  
> Hakoda gets home from Paris and there's just crying children everywhere


	6. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> This week comes with art!  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of Pedicide ( child murder )  
> Mentions of violence against children  
> Bigotry  
> Mentions of Death

Hakoda had the children dressed and fed by the time his mother had woken up. She fretted and fussed that he needed to be resting so he can get back to his regular duties. But is seemed his cold had all but disappeared. And for the time, Hakoda was enjoying spending time with his family. It had been too long.

Hakoda left to go get some burn ointment for Zuko’s burns. He found it strange how adamant they were of not going with him. Not even Sokka wanted to go. Smoke billowed from the small chimney of the healing hut. A noxious smell radiated from the entrance. Kehana always had reminded him of a ghost story Bato used to tell when they were lads. A tale of a winter witch that lived in the middle of nowhere. She never left her home until a blizzard came and would snatch and eat anyone who dared to venture out.

He entered the healing hut. Danak was inside holding a cloth around his thumb. It looked like he had cut it deep. The cloth was turning redder by the second. Danak tapped his foot impatiently. Kehana was hunched over her mortar and pestle grinding some green paste.

“Woman, I came for a bandage. By the time I get one I will have passed out from blood loss or the fumes of whatever poisons is in that brew of yours.” Danak sneered.

“You interrupted me. I will attend to your parchment cut in a moment.” Kehana mumbled.

Danak straightened his broad shoulders, “Parchment cut!? Woman, I am bleeding out here!”

“I do not think it is that bad.” Hakoda chuckled. “And Kehana with your usual Northern charm and impeccable bedside manner.” They both turned to face him.

“Good morning Chief Hakoda. Could you kindly tell this wicked woman that I am in need of aid? Seeing how she is the healer!” Danak finished shouting at Kehana.

Kehana ignored him throwing a dried plant in the pot. Hakoda shook his head. “So what happened to you?”

“I was trying to hold the baby and reached for my paring knife rather than the rattle.” Danak looked away embarrassed.

“How is the baby? No name yet. I bet Yise cannot choose just one.”

Danak wrapped the cloth again as it was becoming too saturated. “Actually, she has her heart set on an Earth Kingdom name.”

“Well if she is insistent, then just agree you get to name the next one. That is what me and Kya did.” Hakoda tried to smile.

“So, an Earth Kingdom name would be alright?” Danak pondered.

“Of course not! Fire children and Earth kingdom names. Next you will suggest marriages between nations.” Kehana put another plant in the pot making the smell recede.

Hakoda narrowed his eyes. “Marriages between nations already exist in the North.”

“To immoral men who couldn’t resist the sight of opened legs and green eyes. Children born out of wedlock are a pitiful result of war.”

“Pitiful is your outlook of the world. Get this man a bandage before he starts dripping.” Hakoda bit.

Kehana rummaged through a basket of bandages of varying sizes. “Here!” She threw the roll at him, “Now get out and tell your dim wife that she should have proper supplies instead of listening to silly ideas from foreigners.”

“Old bitch.” Danak stomped towards the door, “Feel better, Chief.”

“Thank you, Danak. Well wishes to your daughter and Yise.” Hakoda waved off.

Kehana moved back to her mortar, “What do you need?”

“I need something for my cold.” Hakoda said.

“Then why are you here? Ask your mother to make you soup.”

“I also need burn ointment.”

“For whom?” Kehana paused her grinding.

He smiled in disbelief, “Does it matter? I asked for it.”

“I’m not wasting anymore of my good medicine on that ugly thing.”

Hakoda growled, “Watch your mouth. Stop your assuming and just give me what I ask for. ”

Kehana hissed. “Your affinity for him is concerning. You are Chief. You have an obligation to protect-”

“And your obligation is to provide medical help to my village! You left a man to bleed from a knife wound while you mind your concoctions.”

“Is it for him?” Kehana ticked her head. A wild look came to her pale blue eyes. “It is summer. Many _firebenders_ bloom at this time. Best to stomp a spark out before it becomes a flame.”

Hakoda watched her face warp into something hideous. Monstrous. “The burn ointment please.”

Kehana took a step closer, “I suggest you take him out far and club him like a seal.”

Hakoda couldn’t believe his ears. He curled his lip, “You’re disgusting.”

“Then if you don’t have the… gumption, there are many plants here that will do the trick.”

“Give me the ointment. Now.”

“If he is a firebender, he cannot be here!” Kehana ran to his face.

“Kehana! Give me the ointment!” Hakoda would doubt if the next village over did not hear him.

Kehana glowered a few moments. She spun around rapidly almost hitting Hakoda with her hair. She snatched a corked jar and shoved it in his hands. “What happened to your beard?” She smiled showing her worn teeth.

Hakoda tilted his chin away from her, “There will be a village meeting tomorrow. You are not to attend. Am I understood?”

“Of course, Chief Hakoda.” The crazed smile became wider.

He left without another word.

…

It was a relief to be back inside. The village had given him odd looks on his way home. Someone was surely to come by later and ask what happened. In a small village things get dull. Gossip of a confrontation will be good entertainment for a few hours.

Sokka was siting surprisingly still brow twitching as Katara and Zuko braided his hair. His mother was smiling softly holding a cup of tea. She was the first to see him. She had lost her smile. He called Zuko over. He looked very different from the distraught boy he held last night. He bounced over to Hakoda happy and affectionate.

“What are you two doing to Sokka?” Hakoda didn’t want the children to hear any of his previous tone.

Katara skipped over abandoning Sokka’s hair, “We’re making him pretty.” She sat next to Zuko.

“I’m already pretty.” Sokka rejected.

Zuko and Katara giggled. Zuko cocked his head, “Are you ok, Sir.”

“I am.” Hakoda said softly.

Zuko put his hands on Hakoda’s cheeks. Hakoda eyes drifted to his scar. Realizing this, he looked away. Zuko’s arms moved around his neck. The scar grazed his jaw. Zuko hugged him. Hakoda reciprocated. Katara joined with a kiss. And Sokka from behind. Kanna made her way over too. Her arms encircling them all. Hakoda breathed in deep. Their love radiating into him. He felt fulfilled. An image of cobalt blue eyes shining with delight, flashed in his mind.

When they broke apart Zuko was smiling, “Better?”

Hakoda nodded. “Yes. Thank you.” He took the jar from inside his pocket, “Let’s get this on just now. Shall we?”

Hakoda unwrapped Zuko’s fingers. He could tell the boy was putting on a brave face as he revealed the raw and peeling burns. He uncorked the jar making everyone cover their noses. Did everything that hag made have to smell so terrible? Katara handed him a brush and he got to work on applying the ointment.

“Do they hurt?” Sokka asked over his shoulder.

“Not bad.” Zuko winced, “My face hurt more.”

Katara watched as if she were supervising his work. Zuko saw this and put a finger on her forehead. He said something in Fire’s Tongue, and she responded. Zuko said something else mentioning Kehana’s name.

“Was Kehana ever mean to you?” He watched their faces drop.

“Kehana is not nice.” Zuko said simply.

“She’s more than not nice. She’s horrible. She has witch’s fingers and rats in her hair! She’s ugly and I hate her.” Katara raved.

“She said bad things about Katara’s and Sokka’s mommy.” Hakoda barely heard Zuko say.

He distracted himself with his task, “Do not worry about her children. You do not have to go to her if you do not want to.” He set his jaw so he would not scowl.

“When I’m a master waterbender I can just make a snowstorm and whoosh her away!” Katara declared.

“Yeah. And I can throw my boomerang!” Sokka held up his fist.

“She will get a smack upside the head from me if she keeps messing with my grandbabies!” Kanna added.

The children laughed. Hakoda shook his head chuckling. Kehana should run for the hills.

“Well to be a master waterbender you need a teacher.” He said to his daughter.

“Yeah but there’s no one here to teach me.” Katara shrugged.

“Which is why I am going to send for one. The only waterbenders are in the North. It is our only option.”

“Zuko will need a teacher too.” Katara looked at Zuko.

“No. I don’t want to firebend.” Zuko added quickly.

“Why is that?” Hakoda asked.

Zuko looked at him like he had three heads. “Firebending is bad.”

Hakoda put down the brush. He held Zuko by the wrists as he had done the night before, “Zuko. We have suffered much. All of us.” He looked around sadly. “By men who can control fire. They use their fire to burn towns and hurt people. What do you see there?” Hakoda pointed to the hearth.

Zuko paused, “I see fire.”

“Exactly. It keeps us warm, and cooks are food, and gives us light. We need fire to survive.” He released the small wrists, “You want to do good right?” 

“Yes!” Zuko said desperately.

“Then that is what makes you good. Do not loose apart of yourself to please others.” Hakoda put his hand on his silky hair, “Never forget who you are.”

“Well said my son!” Kanna smacked her knee and held her chin high.

“You should be proud to be a bender.” Katara put her forehead to his, “We can learn together.”

“But you still have to do weapons training!” Sokka tackled Zuko.

“I will announce a village meeting tomorrow. I want the whole village to meet you formally. And I will make the announcement that you will live with us-”

“Yay!” Katara flung herself to her best friend. “I’m so happy!”

“Me too!” Zuko hugged her.

Hakoda shook with laughter, “And then we will make you an honorary citizen of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“What’s that mean?” Zuko sat up.

Sokka gave him a firm pat on the back, “That means you’ll be one of us and no one can say otherwise! You’ll be a warrior!”

“And a bender.” Katara cheered.

Hakoda nodded, “And Water Tribe.”

“And my newest grandson! Oh! Come here!” Kanna scooped him up and gave Zuko the tightest hug he had ever received.

…

The next evening, the entire village had gathered to the communal hut. Hakoda wore a ceremonial Artic fox shawl and a band of seashells. He carried his Whale bone spear unwrapped showing its sharp point. Kanna wore her favorite Snow Leopard Caribou stole albeit the season. She didn’t get to wear it often and would never miss a chance to dress up. She looked dignified on her favorite stool in her faint blue gown and silver jewelry. Both Katara and Sokka were dressed in darker blue summer outfits with a variety of beads strewn in their hair. And Zuko in an ashen grey outfit

. Gran-Gran had given him a braid wrapped in cord. A Water tribe symbol of humility and innocence.

  


Family groups made a circle around the hut so everyone could be seen and heard. Hakoda sat at the point with his mother to his right and the children to his left. Once everyone was settled, dried meat was passed around. It was believed a full stomach would make for a better temperament.

“Good evening.” Hakoda began.

“Good evening.” Everyone responded in their own time.

“Some of you may wonder why we are gathered here today and other’s probably have already guessed.” He looked around the room, “Firstly, I would like to address that my daughter, Katara, is a waterbender!”

Many cheered and gave their congratulations. Katara gladly accepted the praise. She slipped her hand into Zuko’s

“Wonderful news!”

“We finally have a bender!”

“How will she be trained?” Vakita, Moak’s wife asked. Moak raised a brow.

“I will have to send for a teacher. I have written a letter to Chief Arnook. I will send this letter in the morning.” Hakoda said absolutely.

“Another Northerner?” This time it was it was Kursru to speak.

“I understand your concern. But we have no choice in this matter.”

“It will be good to have a bender. Send for as many Northerners as you need. We need little Katara to learn as much as possible.” Bato said. No one was more loyal and understanding than Bato.

“Thank you, Mr. Bato.” Katara held a regal pose, “I have accepted my duty as sole waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. I will train hard and endlessly until I am confident that I will be able to protect my people. I look forward to learning and mastering my element.” Katara recited the speech her grandmother helped her write.

“Does anyone else have any questions for me or Katara about this subject?” Hakoda asked.

“Yeah, can you not freeze us in an ice block again?” Noaluk groaned. Moak swiftly smacked the boy in the back of the head.

“That depends.” Katara said haughtily.

“That is enough. Any more questions? No? Ok. The matter is settled.” Hakoda pounded the spear to the ground. “Our next subject is probably something you all have been very eager to speak to me about.” He looked around the room again. Everyone stayed silent waiting for their turn to say aloud what they have been keeping to themselves. “We have had a guest here for quite some time. Almost seven months now. I understand that opinions about our guest have been divided. Some hateful even. I would like to introduce our guest.” Hakoda held out his hand.

Zuko looked around at the faces of all the village. Big and small were all staring directly at him. He felt stuck but shifted slightly. He watched their eyes move with him. He felt like a mouse trying to creep around a Mink Snake. No matter which way he moved, he would probably end up bit.

Zuko curled inwards. “Don’t worry. I’m right here.” Katara whispered in his ear.

He moved to Sir and sat in his lap with a finger to his mouth and his eyes down. “Ah-ah. Sit up straight and face everyone.” Sir said pleasantly moving his hand away. “Speak clearly now.”

“Hello. My name is Zuko.” Zuko felt his heart would burst from his chest.

There were oohs and ahs from the circle.

“Why does he talk funny?” Someone asked. Zuko didn’t see who but it sounded like an older boy.

Sir gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I like to sew and play outside.”

“And hit people with sticks.” Zuko could guess who said that.

“I came on a boat from the Fire Nation-”

“We know this. When is he going back?” It was an adult’s voice.

Zuko didn’t think his heart could beat faster, “I look forward to being a productive…” Zuko couldn’t remember what he was supposed to say as the room got louder with murmurs and whispers. Zuko went to stand to run away.

Sir held him in place, “We do not run when things get tough.” He said into his ear, “We stand strong and face our obstacles. If one way does not work, then we choose another.”

Zuko took a deep breath. He looked to Katara. She nodded. “I’m here.” She said in Fire’s Tongue. Zuko barely heard it amongst the growing noise.

He stood from Sir’s lap. “My name is Zuko!” The village went quiet. “I like to sew with Gran-Gran and play outside with Katara and Sokka. Katara teaches me Water Language and Sokka teaches me how to use weapons. They are my friends. Gran-Gran and Sir teach me lessons and how to be good. I want to be good. I want to be Water Tribe!”

“He can’t be Water Tribe!”

“Is he crazy?”

“Did you hear that? He wants to be one of us.”

“I think that’s a good thing!” Yise shouted. Everyone turned to Yise who was cradling her baby. Danak tried to hold her still, but she snatched herself away, “Why would we send the boy back just to grow up and be another Fire Nation soldier? If he wants to be Water Tribe, let him.”

“You foolish woman! You have always not been all there in the head!” The widow Lohara cried.

“Do not speak to her like that!” Danak shouted, “Go ahead sweetie. Finish what you were saying.” He grimaced suddenly having a change of heart.

“All I mean is that he is a little boy! He is not a danger to us!”

“He is Fire Nation!” Kursru complained.

“He is dangerous. He hit my son with a stick.” Vakita pulled her son’s closer to her.

“Because they attacked me and Sokka! Zuko was being a good friend! Noaluk and Yoton were being bullies!” Katara cut in. Zuko looked at her in awe.

“What if he turns out to be a firebender?!”

“Then he will be a danger to us all!”

“I am a firebender!” Zuko yelled.

Zuko with all his fury unintentionally summoned sparks to his hands. They did not spit like before but crackled like kindling when he clenched his fists. If Katara could be brave, then so could he. Several men stood. Zuko held his ground. Katara rushed to his side. Hakoda pounded his spear and demanded they sit. But when Kanna stood the men froze.

“Shame! All of you! Shame!” Kanna glared at every last man who stood.

“You say shame, but the Fire Nation killed my husband and left my children without a father!”

“And my brother and his son.”

“And my wife!” Hakoda bellowed. “We have all lost to the Fire Nation!”

Kanna took Zuko and Katara to sit back down with her. She kept them both firmly to her chest. “All of us. Even him.”

“More of reason he should stay. Look at what they did to him.” Yise pointed to Zuko’s scar. The baby started to wail.

Sokka rose. He couldn’t hold back anymore, “You think letting Zuko live here is the same as forgiving the Fire Nation! It’s not. I will never forgive the man who killed my mother! We’re sitting here arguing when there is no argument. Zuko doesn’t remember anything before the ship. How can he be loyal to people he doesn’t remember? But Zuko is loyal to us. He made a promise to my sister that they would be friends forever. And he really means forever. And I know he will keep that promise because Zuko is the most honest person I know! Yeah I’m looking at you Jiliruq!” Sokka pointed dramatically.

“I didn’t take your sharpening stone!” The older boy groaned.

Sokka shook his fist. “I know it was you! You were the only one near my stuff-”

“Sokka.” Hakoda warned.

Sokka exhaled, “Alright. When it all comes down to it, Zuko is going to stay with us. He is not gonna run around melting igloos, or eat babies, _or steal people’s stuff._ Katara froze the porridge this morning. Should we send her away too? Zuko’s a boy like me. Who’s lost just as much as we have and wants to be one of us. If an Earth Kingdom ditch digger washed up, we’d hand him a blue parka and a spear, right?” Some in the circle laughed, “Then we’ll do the same for Zuko. I mean he’s a human heater spit out by the ocean!” There was more laughter, “If La wants him here then I want him here too.”

The crowd spoke quietly on their take of his point. Zuko eyes traced the faces of the families around the room. He saw Yoton quietly speaking to his parents and Ms. Yise to her husband. The air in the room had gotten lighter. Zuko felt like he could finally take an entire inhale. Katara seemed to relax too. Her grip on his hand had loosened some and her face wasn’t wound as tight.

“But Chief Hakoda.” Bato spoke, “This arrangement is very unusual.”

“Yes. I think it will be a good change of pace.”

Bato nodded at the nonchalant answer. He knew Hakoda had already made up his mind.

“Does anyone have anything else to say?” Hakoda surveyed the circle.

Everyone had digressed to reserved utterings.

Bato let out a dry laugh, “I suppose he is to stay then.”

“Then the matter is settled.” Hakoda pound the spear again.

Kanna kissed both of their heads. “Did you two hear that? No more worries ok.”

Zuko let that sink in. _No more worries._ Katara beamed brightly. Sokka was smiling too. He came over to pat him on the back. Sir motioned for him to come over again. Zuko reluctantly untethered his finger’s from Katara’s and crawled to Sir. He directed Zuko in front of him and look out a beautiful porcelain jar. It was inlayed with mother of pearl in the shape of a Snow Eagle. Inside was a thick paint made of ash and squid ink. Sir dipped two fingers in and smeared two lines from Zuko’s hairline to his brow. He dipped one more time wiping his fingers across his forehead.

“This boy is now my ward!” Sir announced strong and proud. He turned Zuko around, “He is now known as Tulujok, child of the ocean!”

_Tulujok._ Water language for Crow-Owl. Katara joined him again. She snuggled into his cheeks.

“You are happy.” Zuko giggled.

Katara squeezed around him. “Aren’t you?”

Her smile made him want to leap for the moon. “I am always happy when you are happy.”

* * *

Life had only improved for Zuko after that. Although he had to split his time between Sokka and Katara. In the morning he would go to weapons training with Sokka and sometimes Sir would join them. After a while, the sight in his left had diminished to nothing. He was constantly swiveling his head further earning his name of Tulujok. He had to work twice as hard with half his sight. Eventually ,with weeks of relentless practice ,his spear had flown straighter and his arrows piercing their practice target. Never dead on. But knife play was always his calling. With the help of Sokka and Sir he was quickly becoming a skilled knife wielder.

His afternoons were shared with Katara and Gran-Gran in the igloo. His knife experience was put to the test when he skinned his first Seal. Gran-Gran had guided him through the rite earning him respect from the other home keepers. After chores, Zuko would help Katara and Gran-Gran with dinner. There was nothing like sharing stew with family after a full day of learning.

As for Katara’s and Zuko’s bending, neither had made much progress. Their lack of direction made for lack of control over their elements. There were accidents here and there. Zuko sneezing a flame or Katara hiccupping tea frozen were common mishaps around the igloo. And when Zuko and Katara had their first fight, Hakoda physically had to hold the children down before the igloo had caved in on them all. It had all started over something as trivial as a shared spinning top. Each of their screams either engorging the hearth or making cracks in the ceiling. It didn’t take them more than an hour for the best friends to make up. Each promising they’d never fight again.

* * *

Winter had come again. The ocean had frozen for miles out creating an icy labyrinth. There wouldn’t be another visitor for at least three more months. Zuko didn’t like the winter. He hadn’t before, but with the sun not giving him it’s light, something in him had weakened. Katara had seemed the opposite. She thrived under the silvery moon beams.

Snow steadily fell outside. Zuko was curled up by the fire. He had found a shiny black stone at archery practice. It was so beautiful. He knew Katara would love to see it. He traced over the smooth stone reflecting the fire’s light in its surface. The moment the furs moved Zuko was upright. Katara skipped happily to him.

“Zuko! Guess what? Ms. Vakita is going to have a baby!” Katara said excitedly.

“That is great news!” Zuko threw up his hands. The stone glinted.

“What is that?” Katara tried to grab his hand.

Zuko easily evaded her. He grinned, “It’s a surprise. Close your eyes.”

“Why? What is it?” Katara rolled to her knees.

“Close your eyes.” Zuko insisted in Fire’s Tongue.

Katara closed and covered her eyes, “Ok. I promise I’m not peeking.”

Zuko took her hand and placed the dark stone in the middle of her palm. Katara looked down to see the shining crystal. She gasped.

“Zuko! It’s so pretty! Where did you find it?” She too examined it in the light.

“At the archery range. Do you like it?” he was on his hands and knees quaking to hear her answer.

“It’s for me?!” Katara’s eyes glittered.

“Of course!” Zuko sat on his heels.

Katara was just about to hug Zuko when a commotion came from outside. Men were yelling in alarm. Zuko pulled Katara up and ran to Gran-Gran. Gran-Gran was on alert listening for any news. Katara’s started to think dark thoughts. Another raid. After all the time of peace. Another raid. More murder. This time they would come for her. And take her away like all the other waterbenders. She looked at Zuko. They would take him too. They would make him a soldier and make him kill. Katara started to cry. Zuko clutched her face. The look in his eye was striking.

“Don’t worry. I will protect us.” Zuko showed Katara his knife.

“A ship! A ship!”

“Zuko get your parka on now! Katara grab a blanket. We’re going to the communal hut.” Gran-Gran gathered what appeared to be an emergency bag. “Hurry both of you!”

Katara and Zuko did as they were told then helping their Gran-Gran pack water and dried food. She pushed the children out of the igloo with Zuko faithfully in front holding his knife ready to strike. Katara knew she might have to run. Scenario after dreadful scenario played in her mind. Flashes of her mother’s face kept appearing. The begging, the shrieking, the smell.

There was a terrible cracking sound coming from the ice as it broke. The ship was getting closer. Other families were running to the communal hut. Katara could see Sokka running towards them with a real spear and not his wooden practice one. Sokka took the bag from Gran-Gran and went in front of Zuko. The cold stung her face nearly freezing her tears. Zuko locked his arm in hers. He was walking fast but not too fast in front of Gran- Gran. He turned his head back and forth trying to catch any and all movement. Katara steeled herself and did the same. She saw her father shouting orders. If the Fire nation were going to come back, she would be ready this time. She no longer had a mommy to cling to. But she had Sokka and Gran-Gran and Zuko. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to anyone she loved ever again.

“They’re Water Tribe!”

“They’re Northerners!”

Katara fell to her knees in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So brah like for real like this was so hard to write. There is so much dialogue. I hope that's ok. I feel it sounds how wanted it to but doesn't look how I wanted it to????? Does that make sense? I added art to the third chapter. Check it out if you'd like. I plan on making more art to go along with the story as I am a very visual person myself. Uh.. So it was kinda sad but happy too. I can't wait for next week. 
> 
> Thank you all the commenters on indulging my comment addiction. I really love and appreciate them. They honestly help me learn what y'all like and just generally give me warm and fuzzies.
> 
> Ima try something new. Seeing how this story is still in progress-ish (There is a rough draft of the story I tweek it weekly) why don't y'all tell me something cute you'd like to see Zuko and Katara do. Or Katara and Sokka! Or any other relationships! Or even a part of the story you want to see illustrated! Be my muse!
> 
> You don't have to be nice but kindness will be appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko's back on his bullshit  
> Katara befriends a talking fish  
> Sokka eats that fish  
> Hakoda fixes the damn ceiling  
> Kanna's there too but she's too fancy for all dat


	7. Icicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of child abuse  
> Misogyny  
> Mentions of Pedocide  
> Homophobia

Iroh observed Azula meticulously inking the character for princess. He looked over the sheet she was practicing on. Her handwriting was indistinguishable from her father’s. She could spell and write words she couldn’t even pronounce yet. She was just a child of three practicing the format of an official letter. But Azula was a special child. She was far above average intelligence and a remarkably fast learner. It almost seemed at times she was bored in her learning. Azula looked over the letter she had written. Iroh wondered if she could truly read everything she had wrote.

Iroh took a long sip of his tea. The leaves were divine. An Earth Kingdom blend from a recently conquered city. Iroh would love for the war to end just so he could settle down in a small Earth Kingdom town and drink good tea until he passed away. With the path Ozai was heading the war could go on for another hundred years.

“Uncle, I am finised.” Azula settled the brush on the inkstone.

“Would the princess like me to inspect her work?” Iroh set his tea down gently.

“If it would please you.”

He smiled despite being unsettled by the proper language. Iroh held the letter making sure the ink was dry. It was an innocent request for the Fire lord to join the princess for a tea party. He felt a slight tug in his chest. Iroh turned his expression to a quizzical frown. He melodramatically nodded and hummed. Azula’s stoic face wavered.

“Everything appears to be in order.”

“I am glad to hear it Uncle.” Azula gave a placid smile.

Iroh clasped his hands together, “Why don’t we take a short break?”

“Prince Iroh,” A handmaid spoke. He had forgotten she was there, “The princess has etiquette training in a few minutes.”

“I’m sure some tea between Prince and Princess will be a perfect reflection of what she has learned.”

“You are dismissed.” Azula shooed the handmaid.

…

Iroh made sure the temperature was suitable. Azula took the tea graciously. She tried to hide her excitement when spicy ginger snaps were brought in as well. She took one and munched on it happily, finally showing her true age.

"May I have anoder, Uncle?"

"Yes, you may."

Iroh wanted the tot to relax. She took another ginger snap kicking her legs under the table. He asked Azula about her favorite subjects and what games she liked to play. She was eager to have someone to chat with. He had never agreed with his brother's views of raising children. He had the poor girl separated and busy. Busy by adult standards. Her schedule was full of lessons and classes. And she was expected to perform perfectly every time. He feared if he did not intervene, she would be a duplicate of Ozai by the time she was ten. Or far worse.

"Prince Iroh, the Fire Lord requests-" A servant started to speak. But the doors to his tearoom had already begun to slam open.

Ozai shoved passed the servants, "What is the meaning of this!"

Azula's spine went rigid. She threw the cookie back to the plate.

"I am having tea with my dear niece." He smiled at her, but her face had returned to its stoic state.

"She has lessons to attend to. The tutors are not paid to sit idle while the princess drinks tea!" Ozai roared.

"Maybe you would like to examine her penmanship." Iroh held a sliver of hope that Azula's practice letter to Ozai would sway him.

Ozai snatched the parchment scanning over the characters. After a mere moment he jutted the letter out for his brother to take back.

Ozai looked at his daughter, "Near perfect. You have not disappointed me."

Azula smiled wide, "Dank you, Fader."

Iroh frowned. Ozai never read it.

"You are dismissed. I will never hear about you missing a lesson again. Am I understood?"

Azula quickly rose bowing curtly. "Never again. Good day to you, Fader."

Iroh watched his niece follow a servant out of the room. He picked up his teacup a threw back the brew. For once in his life he had wished for sake instead of tea.

"What madness afflicts you?" Ozai asked sounding puzzled.

"She is a child. I-"

"Do not poach on my child because yours is dead." Ozai spit his venom.

Iroh bit his tongue. One day he would bite it off. "Did you need assistance? You would not have come to me if you did not."

Ozai growled, "Save your assumptions for a lesser man."

“So I will be leaving then. I intend to challenge Colonel Shinu to a rematch in Pai sho.” Iroh stood to leave.

“Sit.” Ozai waved. Several servants scurried to him to adjust his clothing as he sat. “What is your opinion of Lieutenant Zhao?”

“He is a power hungry, overzealous, nationalist.” Iroh answered without a second thought.

“I agree. He should be promoted.” He eyed an empty cup.

Iroh took the hint and poured some tea for his brother. “I am glad I could help you come to a decision.”

“My other inquiry is about the Water Tribe. You have studied them?”

“I have only been to the North pole.” Iroh lied. His heart beat quickened.

“What is the difference?” Ozai sneered.

“Why are you concerned with the Water Tribes?”

Ozai hummed annoyed, “Who are you to question me? There was a report of a North Tribal ship heading South. Do you think they are planning something? An attack perhaps?”

“I doubt it. The Sister tribes have been quarreling for more than fifty years. Their distance from one another causes strife as each culture drifts further apart. They were probably in search for more prosperous waters. The Fire Nation has done a tremendous job in securing the best fishing locations.” Iroh explained solemnly.

“I was thinking about another raid on the South. It has been awhile do you not think?” Ozai chuckled sadistically.

Iroh nearly choked, “I think that would be a waste of time. All of the benders have been eliminated or imprisoned. They have no valuable resources.” Iroh tried to soften his tone with a laugh, “Unless you need a never-ending supply of ice!”

“I have heard the Southern poles are a desolate place.” Ozai made a face into his tea.

“More of a reason not to send a ship I say. We need all of our focus on the Earth Kingdom. How did Admiral Jeong Jeong fare in the Eastern Sea? Are we any closer to capturing the crowned jewel that is Ba Sing Se?”

“You are changing the subject.” Ozai huffed.

Iroh sighed, “I only wish to lead you on the correct path to victory. Our place right now is in the Earth Kingdom. Our Nation, you, have made incredible progress. We have conquered three major ports just this past week! It is Winter. The poles will be difficult to navigate through storms and ice bergs. The risk is not worth the reward. Revisit this plan come summer. When the poles are at its weakest.” He hoped to sound sincere.

Ozai pulled on his beard, “I will look at the reports from the last raid and then make my decision.”

Iroh was somewhat relieved. If he remembered correctly the last raid in the South had brought up nothing but a few unnecessary casualties. There were no waterbenders left and the only plunder were crates of dried goods that didn’t survive the Fire Nation humidity. If his nephew were still alive, he would be able to secure a few more years peace. But regrettably, he had priorities that were closer to home.

“I appreciate that we are able to speak so candidly.” Iroh poured another cup of tea.

“What request do you have for me?”

“It is about the Princess Azula. I agree she is a bright girl.

“But?”

“But she is a child. I fear her… educational isolation will be detrimental to her wellbeing when she gets older. Her lack of socialization will stunt her self-discovery. And if she is not allowed to form her own self then she is sure to become nothing but unruly and destructive.”

“What are you going on about?” Ozai growled again.

“For Agni’s sake, Azula needs to be raised as a normal child!”

“Nonsense, she is developing quickly for her age.”

“A child should be allowed to be a child. Even a princess. She needs a parent, family, friends. Somebody.” Iroh pled.

“She is not a normal child. She is _my_ child. Heir to the throne. The Next Fire Lord. Ruler of all the world!” Ozai pound his fist on the table. The tea set clanging in Iroh’s ears.

“And dutiful to her role as Princess. I promise I believe this is for the best. Give her leniency now. Everyone needs an outlet. Even you. I hear you are enjoying the company of your new chambermaids. Did I not tell you the girls from Yu Dao were the best?” Iroh dared to delve into his brother’s personal life.

Ozai chuckled low in his throat, “I suppose I have given her a rigorous schedule. But I cannot be expected to neglect my duties to _dilly-dally_ with a child.”

“I will be able to take such responsibility. I can also have playmates assigned to her. Children her age.” He offered.

Ozai glared at him, “If it will stop your whingeing. I find the arrangement acceptable as long it does not interfere with her education.”

Iroh felt an elation he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I thank you from the very bottom of my heart, dear brother. I think this will be very good for the princess.”

“Oh, shut up and pour me another cup of tea. We have more important dealings. There was an uprising of earthbenders in the Lo Xien region. There has been a number of losses.”

Iroh nodded along as his brother recited his reports. All Iroh could think about were new ways to spend time with Azula. He could show her how to play Pai sho. Or how to brew a good cup of tea. His mind then wandered to planning a tea party. He could invite officers and politicians with daughters Azula's age. It would be a smart way to network and surround himself and his niece with allies. He nodded again as Ozai started ranting about the superiority of the Fire Nation. If Iroh could help it, and he'd be damned if he didn't try, he would not allow Azula to follow in her father's footsteps.

* * *

The ship had cast anchor and came to a halt. A walkway to the ice below was made by two waterbenders. Katara’s eyes widened at the display. The men on the ship filed off with little regard to the gawking village. Katara was still on the ground unable to move. Every muscle in her body had given up on her. Zuko reached for her arm. She couldn’t lift herself. Suddenly Bato came running over. He snatched Zuko up and started to turn away.

“What are you doing!” Katara cried.

“Stop!” Zuko struggled.

“Hush, Tulujok.” Bato turned him in his arms.

“Do not worry Katara.” Gran-Gran shook the nerves from her hands, “Sokka, help her up.” She stormed off to join her son.

Snow fell harder now. The Northern men approached the village. The crew was made up mostly of waterbenders armed to the teeth with specialized steel weapons. A luxury that was hard to come by in the South. They stood out like sore thumbs. Their parkas were vividly dyed, elaborate in design. They wore fur hats instead of hoods. The hats doing little to defend them against the wind.

Bato pushed Zuko behind his legs. Her father was the first to move towards the men. Danak followed and then his mother. Katara watched her grandmother stomp behind. She angrily gripped at her dress as she trudged down the hill. Someone was going to get it. Sokka lifted Katara. He snagged his arm around her. She gripped him tightly. She still had the stone in her hand. She turned the treasure over in her hand unable to feel it through her mitt. She hoped Zuko would be ok.

“Greetings Chief Hako-”

“Where was your response, Pakku? I waited months to hear from the Sister tribe and you all just appear! You had us prepared for the worst!” Hakoda shouted coming down the hill.

“We had no time to respond. We were much too moved by your news.” Pakku offered insincerely.

“Yak shit! It was a mind game. My wife nearly fainted with worry.” Danak towered over Pakku by nearly two feet.

“Well assure her that all is well now.” Pakku put his hands behind his back.

Danak bared his teeth, “Watch yourself. You have no power here, Master Pakku.”

Pakku smirked, “I expected a warmer welcome than this I must say.”

“You stupid sack of seal guts!” Kanna pushed Pakku in the chest, “You horrible, horrible…Argh! How dare you make light of this.”

“Mother-” Her father made for Gran-Gran’s arm.

“Bah! Do not bother. I’m done with him. As I have been.” She spit on the ground twice and symbolically cleansed her hands, releasing herself from her anger. Danak did the same.

Gran-Gran lumbered back to the igloo. She was absolutely furious. The North’s visits were rare. Most communication was done by messenger Skua-Hawk. Katara barely remembered their last arrival. But she did remember her Gran-Gran being irritable and ornery.

"May we speak privately, Chief Hakoda?" Pakku spoke.

“Best we go to the communal hut. My mother isn’t fond of your presence.” Her father narrowed his eyes.

“She never has been.” Pakku jibed.

"Despite your lack of warning, I am glad you have come." Her father then called for her and Sokka to join him.

Katara sprinted across the ice suddenly forgetting her fear. She jumped into her father’s arms. Her whole body sang with excitement. She was going to learn waterbending from a famous master. Katara had been waiting for this moment since her snow castle had exploded. Since her discovery of her bending, her abilities had become harder to control. Sometimes she thought she could feel ice in her veins. It never hurt her; it was just that she felt a power flowing through her with no way to direct it. She could feel when Gran-Gran- stirred the pot and even Zuko’s heartbeat when he hugged her. Now she could feel the snow in the air like she never had before. A feeling like fuzzy balls of energy that she could detect even with her eyes closed.

A fire had already been lit inside. Katara plopped down next to her dad smiling ear to ear. Sokka sat too. She giggled at her brother eyeing the master. There was something not quite right. As her father started to do the same. She chalked it up to nerves. The Northerners had given the village quite the fright.

“So you know why I am here, Chief Hakoda.” Master Pakku began slowly.

Katara erupted, “To teach me waterbending!”

Master Pakku grinned, “No, my dear child. I am unable to do so.”

Katara’s heart shattered. She could already feel herself starting to tear up. She took a deep breath to compose herself. She must have heard him wrong. Or maybe he meant right that second. Maybe because it was winter, and his ship didn’t have enough supplies to stay.

“Master Pakku I do not understand.” Katara uttered almost to herself.

“It is a shame this was not explained to you.” Pakku tutted. But with none the remorse as he had suggested.

……………………………………………………………….

Bato carried Zuko back to his igloo. Zuko had struggled all the way but could not escape Bato’s iron grip. Zuko had never been inside Bato’s igloo. It was smaller than his own home and decorated far differently. Bato had no wife or children but was told he was not a widower. Sacred animal masks and feathers hung from the ceiling. Along the wall were several types of spears. Bato was known in the village as being a highly skilled craftsman.

“Go start a fire please. It’s too cold to be walking in and out of the house all day.” Bato rubbed his mitted hands together.

“Where are your spark rocks?”

Bato raised a brow, “Can’t you just make the fire?”

Zuko shrugged. “No.”

“Oh. Over there.” He pointed to a woven basket.

Zuko started the fire and sat next to Bato. He pressed his lips together and put his knees to his chest. He watched the flame dance trying to shake off the fear from just a few moments before.

“Are you alright?”

Zuko shrugged.

“Aw. Come now. You can’t be that upset with me. Are you hungry? I think I have some dried fruit around here somewhere. It’s a gift from one of the Earth Traders. It’s sweet. You’ll like it. Kids like sweet things, right?”

“I thought maybe…the Fire Nation had come back for me.”

“Do you want them to come back for you?” Bato asked suspiciously.

“No. Sometimes I have dreams…They left me here. They don’t want me, and I don’t want them.”

Bato nodded. He had heard about the dreams from Hakoda.

“Why did you take me here? I think Katara needs me right now.”

“It’s just to keep you safe.”

“From who? Aren’t those men Water Tribe?”

“They are. But they are…uh. They are different from us.”

“Like me?”

“No. You are more like us than they are, little Tulujok. You have a big heart. I am happy that more of us are seeing that now.”

The two sat in silence and listened to the fire crackle. Zuko fixated on a wolf shaped war mask. He had presumed Bato had carved it. The paint detail on it was beautiful. He stared at its haunting yellow eyes. He shifted uncomfortably at the unknowing of how Katara was. He had never seen her scared before. He would happily live life if he never saw her like that again.

"Do you like it here?" Bato started another conversation.

"Yes."

"And you are doing well with your new family?"

"Yes."

"You are very to the point, aren't you?" Bato tried to laugh.

"I should be with Katara."

"Oh. You love Katara don't you?"

"Yes." Zuko looked away for a moment, "She is my best friend."

"I see. And Sokka?"

"Yes I love Sokka too. He says we are going to be hunting brothers."

"Hunting brothers. That's a high honor. I am hunting brothers with Chief Hakoda you know."

"Really? It is special?"

"Yes, it is a bond you share with another that can never be broken. You watch each other’s back and carry each other's weight. If you are to be Sokka's hunting brother, you will have to pledge to protect his life at all times.”

Zuko smiled, "Well I can do that! I do that for Katara. I can do that for Sokka too."

“See! A big heart." Bato patted Zuko on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

Zuko watched the fire some more. Sir or Gran-Gran had never asked him to light the hearth with his own fire. Bato had expected it was something he did all the time. In fact, Zuko couldn’t really make his own fire. And when he did it was an accident. Most times there were just sparks and those were accidents too. After burning himself so many times, Zuko had given up on trying to tame flames. Maybe one day he could get to a place where he could light the hearth on command or light a lamp. But for now, Zuko was comfortable using his bending for keeping himself and Katara warm during the dark, dark winter nights.

"Hey Bato? Is there such thing as a bending brother or I guess sister?" Zuko pondered.

Bato scratched his chin, “A bending brother? I don't think so. How do you mean?"

"Like me and Katara could be partners too. And I can promise to protect her, and we can practice bending together maybe. I can't wait for Katara to start learning. She's probably really happy right now. That man is gonna teach her and she can be a master."

"Well there might be a problem with that."

"Problem? What problem?"

"Well like I said, the North is different. They have different ways than us. Woman are only allowed to bend for healing purposes. And I didn’t see a healer come off the boat.”

"But Katara is the only waterbender! Are you saying he won't teach her?" Zuko gaped.

"That is likely." Bato informed regrettably.

Zuko hunched defeated. "I think I'd like some of that dried fruit please."

When Bato turned his back Zuko made a run for it

“Wait Zuko!” Bato called after him, “It isn’t safe!”

Zuko didn’t care. Katara learning bending was far more important.

……………………………….

“Please! Master Pakku, you have to teach me!” Katara begged.

“I really did not think you would have come all this way if your intention was to deny my daughter.” Hakoda seethed.

“My intention was not to come and meet your daughter.” Pakku rolled his eyes.

“No, I suppose it was to come here to make a fool out of me.” Her father began to stand.

Pakku choked, “No Chief Hakoda. Please sit. Let me explain. I think there has been a misunderstanding.”

“You have to teach me.” Katara wiped away a tear.

“Don’t worry Katara. Let’s hear what he has to say.” Sokka was hopeful that it all just was truly a misunderstanding. She hoped he was right.

“Speak then.” Katara looked to her dad who had his jaw set tight, staring directly into Pakku.

“I am here because of the second letter. About the firebender.”

Katara gasped. He was talking about Zuko. Before Katara could think the worst about her father he spoke.

“I only wrote the one letter.” Her father squared his shoulders, “Only asking for the North for a bending instructor for my daughter. There is no firebender here.”

Zuko burst into the room. He rushed for Katara hugging her close. Katara saw he had brought Gran-Gran and Bato with him. Neither of which looked happy.

“I can’t be chasing you around the whole village boy!” Bato shook his fist.

“Are you ok?” Zuko whispered in her ear.

Katara hiccupped. Fat tears welled in her eyes, “No.” She buried her face into his shoulder, “He won’t teach me. I’ll never be a good waterbender!”

“Who is this?” Pakku asked disregarding her crying.

“My ward.” Her dad blinked.

“He looks Fire Nation.” Pakku said plainly.

“He…” Hakoda considered lying, “He is.”

“I was not aware the firebender you were containing was a child. That was not mentioned in the letter.”

“Master Pakku I did not write you a second letter. And we are not containing him. Now please Master Pakku will you teach my daughter?” Hakoda tried to turn the conversation back around.

“I cannot. I will not.” Pakku curled his lip.

“Tell me it isn't true." Kanna growled.

"Kanna I-" Pakku began. Her glare quickly shut him up.

"You came all this way. Disrupted the entire village, to tell my granddaughter you will not teach her." Her Grandmother’s eyes were ablaze.

"It is law. To instruct her would be taboo." Pakku looked away unable to face Gran-Gran.

"In the North! Something the North keeps forgetting!” Her grandmother shouted, ”We do things differently down here. Woman have a say. If you don’t remember.”

Zuko spoke up, "You have to teach Katara waterbending! There's no one here to teach her."

"You do not understand our ways Fire child. Katara will not be able to-"

"Katara can do anything!" Zuko was livid, "You need to teach her so she can help protect everyone!"

"I just wanted my mommy to be proud of me.” Katara sobbed.

Katara sunk back into Zuko’s shoulder. She squeezed the stone in her hand. She hadn’t felt this helpless since her mother died. Zuko held her by the biceps and pushed her up. He wiped her tears and said something to himself in Fire’s Tongue. Katara felt she knew Zuko as well as she knew herself. One look into his sharp golden eye and she could tell what he was thinking. _Why have you already given up?_ Katara sniffed straightening her back. Gran-Gran and Pakku were arguing back and forth the semantics of Water Tribe law. When Katara stood, so did Zuko.

"Hey! You old pig-goat! You will teach me waterbending!" Katara shouted over the adults.

Pakku gasped, "How dare you, girl. I am a respected waterbending master-"

"Who cares." Sokka feigned a yawn.

"Please." Katara said one last time.

"No."

There was a crackling in the air around Katara. She could feel the ice surrounding her and the snow on the ground. She could even feel the moisture on her cheeks start to freeze.

"Fine! I don't need you anyways!" Katara bellowed pointing. The wall cracked behind Pakku. "I will be a waterbender!" The crack raced along the ceiling.

Everyone watched the fissures form in trepidation preparing to make a run for it.

"Katara…" Sokka said shakily.

"I **am** a waterbender!" Katara balled her fists and the entire hut shifted.

"Calm yourself girl. Or you will trap us all." Pakku warned.

"My name is not girl! It's Katara!" She shrieked.

The walls fractured and the ceiling broke in two. With a few fluid movements of his arms, Pakku prevented the ceiling from caving. Katara heard her family dash for the exit. Pakku moved a hand and the ceiling froze back together. Zuko put a warm hand in hers. She felt relief he was still with her.

“I’m more than you think I am.” She exhaled. Her breath formed ice crystals that shattered to the ground. “One day I’m going to be a master too.”

Pakku bent the walls closed and shifted the igloo back to its foundation with unnatural ease.

“I do not doubt that.” Pakku sighed. “I understand your anger. I recognize your hunger. But I cannot teach you.”

Katara finally heard some sympathy in his voice. Her shoulders dropped. She didn’t know how she was still standing. Northman ran inside checking their master for injuries. He shrugged them off, assuring he was alright. He dismissed his men and exited with the two children.

“Katara.” Her father snatched her up. Some of the village had gathered to see the ruckus.

“I’m ok Dad.”

“This magic water stuff is getting a little outta hand.” Sokka griped.

“So what is your decision then?” Kanna crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Pakku.

“If she were born a boy maybe the outcome would be different.” Pakku could see Kanna rearing back to scream, “But! But maybe I can speak with Chief Arnook and an arrangement can be made.”

“You will be returning?” Her Grandmother asked.

Pakku bowed, “It would be my honor.”

“Hm. I am sure it would.” Gran-Gran turned on her heel and ambled back home.

“I will expect a warning of your arrival.” Her father moved her in his arms. “Come, Tulujok.”

“Yes, Sir.” Zuko hopped over to her and her dad.

“Wait! You can’t leave! What of the firebender!” A voice screeched from the crowd.

“So, it _was_ you.” Her father sneered at Kehana, “Do you think so highly of yourself to go over my head?”

“We are at war. You-” Kehana gnashed.

“Shut up!” Her dad put a hand over her ear, “Take her with you. She is no longer welcome here.”

“I will leave but the bastard is coming with me. We can return him to the ocean.” The wild look had returned to Kehana’s eyes.

“He isn’t going anywhere.” Bato stepped in.

“Did you grow a soft spot for him too, pillow biter?” Kehana leaned in smiling.

“Ouch. My feelings.” Bato put a hand on his chest. Danak laughed thumping Bato on the back.

“That’s enough Kehana. Get your things. If you are not welcome here, you cannot stay.” Pakku commanded.

“Master Pakku, I am under strict instructions to remain here.” Kehana panicked. “What about that.” She pointed at Zuko.

Her father pulled Zuko closer to him.

“You have failed and alienated your host village. The child is not a threat. He will stay the ward of Chief Hakoda.” Pakku then started instructing his men to prepare for their departure.

“Good riddance!”

“Goodbye you old witch!”

“Enjoy the journey home!”, The village cheered.

“That’s it?” Zuko tugged on Hakoda's sleeve.

“It seems that way for now.” Hakoda concurred his ward’s suspicion.

“Dad? Can we go home now?” Katara lazily lifted her head. She was drained.

“Yeah. I’m starving.” Sokka stretched.

Master Pakku made his way back over to them. He had something with him.

“Chief Hakoda. I would like to present you with a gift. As a token of apology for distressing your people today.”

Pakku bowed low presenting a rolled piece of parchment. Her father placed her down next to him. Zuko held her up while they both curiously peered over at the gift. He unraveled the parchment revealing figures in several stances and detailed written instructions.

“A water bending scroll!” Katara studied the parchment in awe.

“It is not for little girls.” Pakku wagged his finger, “This is a gift for the Chief.”

Katara giggled.

“How unfortunate.” Sokka shrugged. “I guess Katara can never ever look at it!”

Zuko leaned in her ear covering his mouth, “Don’t worry. We can sneak a look tonight.”

Katara lulled her head back. “One day I’m going to have to explain sarcasm to you.”

“Sokka said that too.” Zuko smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I want to fist apologize for missing last week. I was very busy at work. With less people working at my job I am working 8-9 hour shifts almost everyday. I tried to work on it as much as I possibly could. But here it is only a week late lol. I want to welcome the newcomers and Thank the regular readers. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> Plez leave kudos and comment goods to nourish me. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko falls down a well  
> Katara falls in trying to get him out  
> Sokka will help them only if they agree to bring up all the coins  
> Hakoda enjoys five minutes child free before panic sets in


	8. The Stone Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I’m back. Please Enjoy!  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Homophobia  
> Bigotry  
> Misogyny

“So you say the opposite of what you mean and it means that instead of what you said.” Zuko walked alongside Katara down to the beach carrying a jug of water.

“Yes. I guess kind of. You try it.” Katara offered rubbing the black stone she kept in her pocket.

“I hate you.” He smiled.

“Don’t worry we’ll get it.” Katara waved off.

“I don't hate you though, ok? It was sarcasm.” Zuko peered at her face to see if she was angry.

“I know, Zuko. I don't hate you either.” Katara giggled, “For right now we’re going to learn waterbending.”

“You can learn waterbending and I can cheer for you.” Zuko hopped down the hill.

“Careful don’t spill the water!”

The frigid wind blustered puffs of snow across the frozen ocean. There wasn’t a sign of life for miles. There wouldn’t be until the spring came. The ice would break and melt away reveling the grey churning waters that gave her village life. The Koala penguins and Seals of all types would spawn and feed them for months until next winter. Katara found herself not disliking the winter as much as she used to. The limited daylight meant the moon shown more. She felt alive in the moonlight surrounded in her element. And she was never cold having Zuko by her side.

The pair laid the scroll out on a large rock. She eyed the small figures in blue moving bodies of water in the most beautiful ways. She put two gray stones on each side to prevent the scroll from blowing away. Katara tried to mimic the first stance and then the second. Zuko smiled at her. She moved through the gestures of the drawn figures until she was sure she had got it.

“Ok. Let’s try it out!”

“Right now?” Zuko sat.

“Of course, right now!” Katara put her fists on her hips.

“Ok.” He put up his hands. He was not gonna argue with a determined Katara.

“First stance.” Katara grounded her feet, “Then they move their arms like this.” She swept her arms up. The water jumped. “Zuko did you see that!”

He was already on his feet, “Yeah! Do it again!”

Katara repeated the sweeping motion a few more times as the water jumped and sprayed in the wind. She was doing it! But after some time, the small jumps had lost their luster. She couldn’t get it quite like the picture. The scroll showed the figure lifting a large blob of water. She pushed harder. But still the water did not go higher. Zuko could see her get frustrated as she kept reaching under her hood to scratch at her scalp. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on. I'll do it with you." Zuko looked at her position and copied it. "Ok show me how to move my arms."

"Like this." Katara swept her arms again. This time the water jumped a little higher.

He smiled, "Like this?" Zuko flapped wildly.

"No." Katara laughed, "Like this." The water jumped even higher. “It’s working!”

"Hm. So like this." Zuko imitated the flow.

"Yeah. That looks better." Katara repeated the motion.

Katara had gotten the water to move just an inch higher than before but no more. She silently resigned to the fact that it wouldn’t go any higher and moved on to the next set of movements.

"Ok so we stand like this and pull the water." Katara moved her arms from in front of her to her hips like on the scroll. The water did not move. "Huh?" She tried again but still no progress. "Argh!"

"Katara..." Zuko tried.

"No! Wait!” Katara made the move again but sill nothing. “What am I doing wrong?!”

“You’re getting too upset.” Zuko said.

“I’m upset because it’s not working! What do you know anyway?”

“Just trust me ok?” He held out his arms for her to hug him.

Katara lazily walked into Zuko. He was always so warm. She welcomed the comfort letting it go through to her bones. She quietened her breath to match his. She could feel his heartbeat again. She did not pull away until her rhythm matched his. Like a drum circle their hearts thumped to a single song. He exhaled into her neck making her squirm and laugh at the tickle.

“Better?” Zuko asked.

Katara could admit she did in fact feel calmer, “Yes.”

“Ok. Let’s try again.”

Katara and Zuko spent the rest of the remaining daylight practicing the waterbending movements. Some she was more successful in than others. Zuko was simply happy to be a part of her discovery. By the time the sun disappeared, Katara could take a fistful of water and move it in the air. She was already preparing herself for tomorrow when they ran back home.

“And just where have you two been? It’s already dark?” Gran- Gran put down a parka she was mending.

“We were practicing bending Gran-Gran!” Zuko hopped to her side.

“With my good vase!?”

…

Each day Katara was able to move a little bit more water. After two weeks she could move a full jug of water without spilling a drop. Zuko was almost as adept with the katas as Katara was. She was happy that Zuko joined her in her practice. Although, he had made no progress in his own bending. She wished there were a firebending scroll so he knew what it felt like. Katara felt free when she bent. Zuko was having more trouble than ever with accidental sparks.

It was first light when they made their way to the frozen beach. Zuko had set the jug down and waited for Katara to get into her first position.

“What’s wrong aren’t you going to join me?” Katara asked confused.

“No. Not today.” Zuko said solemnly.

“What’s wrong?” Katara sat with him.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. Go ahead and practice.”

“Zuko, you can tell me.” Katara reached for him.

He shrugged away before she could touch him, “It’s nothing. I’m fine!” He said unable to conceal his anger.

“You don’t have to shout.” Katara got up and took a deep breath. She moved low into a new move she hadn’t got down quite yet.

Zuko brooded for a moment. He saw Katara not able to move the water like before. He instantly felt guilty.

“Hey. I’m sorry.” Zuko peeped.

“What for? You didn’t do anything.” Katara grumbled.

“I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s just that…” Zuko rubbed the back of his head. Katara turned back to him. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m jrelirfrm.”

“I’m sorry Zuko. I didn’t hear you. What was that?” Katara put a hand next to her ear smiling.

“I said I’m jealous ok! There. You happy?” Zuko growled.

“Not if you’re not.” Katara stood over him.

Zuko tugged her sleeve so she was sitting next to him. “You’re doing so good at your bending. And all I can do is set my bed on fire.”

“I guess I have been a little selfish lately.”

“No, no. I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?”

“No, Katara.” Zuko leaned into her. “I’m mad at myself. I’m not a good bender like you.”

“How do you know? You’re probably a great bender. You always help me when I don’t know what to do.” Katara placed her head on his.

“I wish I was a waterbender. Then everything would be so much easier. For the both of us!” Zuko looked her in her eyes.

Katara gave him a half smile. “Remember what Dad said? It’s ok if you’re a firebender.”

“But I’m not a firebender. Every time I try, only sparks come out. Maybe there’s something wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. Maybe you’re just too upset.” She snuggled into his hood before a lightbulb went off , “I have an idea.”

Katara moved in front of him cross-legged and made him sit the same. She took off their mittens. She cupped her hands palm up and put them under Zuko’s. She didn’t worry about her hands getting cold after she touched him.

“Think of something that makes you happy. Like the happiest thing you can think of.” Katara grinned.

“I don’t know…” Zuko pondered.

“Sure, there must be something! Just close your eyes.”

Zuko did just that and inhaled deep, “Sometimes…when I get sad. I think about when I woke up here. With you. Everything had happened so fast. I felt…lost and then angry. I guess. But I didn’t know why. And then I saw you. And you were so pretty. And your eyes were so blue. I thought you were a spirit taking me to the other world. And then I felt safe. I wanted to tell you before, but I didn’t know how.”

Katara was happy Zuko had his eyes closed because she was blushing scarlet, “And that’s one of your happiest memories?”

“Yeah.” Zuko smiled wide. He started to giggle.

Katara closed her eyes too, “When I saw you were a bender too, I was happy. I was so, so happy. Because we were gonna be benders together.” She moved her shoulders to ears. “I don’t know what I would do without you here Zuko.”

“Katara look.”

In their hands was a tiny red flame. It flowered and flickered but did not go out despite the wind. They laughed and celebrated. They were careful not to move in fear the fire would fizzle out. Zuko had made a flame. On purpose! It glowed on Katara’s round face brightening her smile and vibrant eyes. He did it. With Katara by his side, his flame would never die.

They sang all the way home. The two small children who were growing into themselves. Fantasizing about becoming grand and powerful masters. They passed Danak and Moak who scratched their heads, then Bato who let out a ardent laugh at the exuberant children.

“Sir!”

“Dad! Dad, look!”

“What have you two been told about being out when it’s dark?” Hakoda scolded.

Zuko summoned fire in his cupped hands. “Look Sir.”

“And what did I say about bending in the h- Zuko! You made your own fire!” Hakoda hustled to the children.

“Yeah and look what I can do!” Katara took the tea from her grandmother’s cup and made it into a dancing orb.

“By La almighty.” Hakoda mumbled to himself.

“How magnificent!” Kanna chuckled.

“Hey, I can do cool stuff too.” Sokka stood.

“Yeah? And what can you do?” Katara mocked sticking out her tongue.

“I can do a headstand.” Sokka rolled onto his hands and head with his feet waggling in the air.

“Woah! Can you teach me how to do that?” Zuko hopped over.

“Well it takes a particular skill set and a certain expertise in physical training.” Sokka held his chin, “But I’m sure I can teach you.”

Hakoda scooped all three of them up. “I am very blessed. Am I not?”

For Stardust948 Love Azaniinii <3

“Blessed indeed” Kanna nodded. “Very blessed.”

* * *

Pakku was more than glad to arrive home. The Northern Water tribe was not warmer than the South, but the weather was much tamer. The wind did not blow as hard and the snow did not reach his knees. The trip home wouldn’t had been so terrible if they did not have the extra person on board. They had avoided Fire Nation ships and any of their bomb traps. But Kehana was a pain in all the crew’s sides. She complained and whined the whole way. He couldn’t wait to drop her off to Chief Arnook and be on his way.

The ship docked and they were welcomed as heroes for making a successful journey home. Pakku did not know how much he missed seeing the tall structures and shinning towers. He did not know why the Southern people chose to live in such poverty. They held onto a dated idea of independence at the price of their development. With out the leadership of Chief Hakoda the Southern people would have died out long ago. Glistening pillars of sculpted ice greeted him as he and Kehana were escorted into the Ice palace. On a large pale wood platform sat Chief Arnook and the consulate.

Pakku bowed deeply. Kehana remained behind him, quiet for the first time in days. “Good afternoon Chief Arnook.”

“Good evening to you Master Pakku. We are grateful for your safe return. You have travelled well?” Chief Arnook spoke intrepidly.

“Yes Chief.” Pakku lied, “We bring news from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I see.” Chief Arnook eyed, “Why has Kehana returned to us? Where is the firebending prisoner?”

“The healer Kehana had failed to mention in her letter that the firebender was not a prisoner and a child.”

“A child?” The consulate muttered behind the chief, “What is the meaning of this Kehana?”

Kehana took a step forward bowing politely, “Chief Arnook may I say it is good to be home. Although I had not intended to return yet.”

“So explain yourself. You were meant to be the eyes of North.” The chieftain leaned in.

“There were Fire Nation men, navy most like, who claimed they had wrecked and were taken to the village. They brought a mangled child with them. Hakoda and his men allowed the men to escape. They left the fire child behind.”

“And then what? Why would Hakoda not send word of this event? It could have been a reconnaissance mission. They could be plotting an attack on the Water Tribes as we speak!” Chief Arnook gritted his teeth.

“I had tried to send a letter prior, but it is difficult to conceal a missing Skua-Hawk. But Hakoda has allowed the child to live among the Southerners. You should see it and its burnt face. They insist it comes from the blessed hands of the almighty La!”

The consulate scoffed. Chief Arnook’s face twisted, “This can’t be true. Not even the Southerners would insist a Fire Nation child could be a good omen.”

“We alone are the keepers of the sacred sanctuary of Tui and La! May their blessing be plenty.” A councilman spoke.

“May their blessing be plenty!” The room chanted.

“Not just a good omen, Chief. Hakoda has brought the spawn into his own home. He keeps it like a pet.” Kehana hissed.

“I disagree. Chief Hakoda claims the boy to be his ward. He seems to have adopted the child. He wears a parka and seal skin boots. The boy understands our language as well.” Pakku explained.

“Is that better Master Pakku?” Chief Arnook looked incredulously, “What could be your reasoning of leaving the child with him and not bringing him as a prisoner of the North. We could have traded him for our own men kept at the Boiling Rock.”

“You did not see the child, sir. He is scarred and half blind. He is no use in a trade. As Kehana had said, his own people had left him behind. They would not trade skilled waterbenders for an orphan boy.”

“So, it is better to let him be raised by heathens and unnaturals.” Kehana spat.

"Unnaturals?" Chief Arnook creased his brow.

"The warrior Bato as he calls himself is a homosexual. He regularly consorts with an Earth Kingdom tradesman."

"Which is not the business of the North and hardly any importance during a war." Pakku spun to her.

"Quite right, Master Pakku. We will allow the South to live in any way they see fit although we may not agree with their _unusual_ ways. But we cannot ignore the Chiefs infatuation to this Fire child."

"I agree, sir. But I have my reasons for leaving the child behind."

“He is afraid of the Stone Women!" A councilman mocked.

Pakku ignored him, "Such an action will give us leverage, sir."

Chief Arnook straightened, "How so?"

"We know Chief Hakoda is harboring this child and he will not give him up easily. In return for not taking him we can make demands of him. Perhaps goods in exchange to allow the child to remain in his care."

"Or warriors." One councilman blurted.

"Or wives!" Another announced lecherously.

"That will be your decision Chief Arnook." Pakku bowed his head.

"Yes, we will consider this." The chieftain scratched his beard, "And how did you fare with your old flame Kanna, Master Pakku."

"Her feelings for me have not changed." Pakku answered tight lipped. "I think her granddaughter, Chief Hakoda's daughter, is more worthy of conversation."

"Oh yes, she is a waterbender. Shame it was not his son. He could have attended your school Master Pakku."

"Yes, but in his many misfortunes, it was his daughter." Pakku nodded.

"And what did you make of that?” Chief Arnook leaned in again.

"If I must say," Pakku cast his eyes down, "I would say she is a rare talent and possess strength in the purest form."

"Then indeed it is a shame she was born female." Chief Arnook shrugged.

"Are you suggesting she should be taught?" A councilman laughed.

"To teach her the art of waterbending outside of healing would be taboo. I only wish for the Chief’s opinion on it."

"I deny such a permission." The Chief answered quickly.

Pakku dared a glance, "As you wish sir."

….

The council meeting had ended without much more said. There was still not a decision on what they would blackmail the South for or how they would deal with a reaction once said blackmail was proposed. Pakku couldn’t help but feel dishonest about his plan. But he was in fact afraid of Kanna. He had noticed her closeness to the child. If he had pressed the subject of removing the child further, he would surely face her wrath. She was known in the North as the Stone Woman. A woman immovable and hard. She, in her refusal to honor their arranged marriage, had united the Southern villages in their front for complete independence from the North. He was only able to regain his reputation by becoming a Master waterbender. And to be one of the few still living.

"Would you like to walk me out Master Pakku." Kehana snuck up behind, startling him.

"No I would not. I would very much like to get back to my students." He continued walking down the steps of the palace.

"You seem upset with me." Kehana chuckled.

"I find your tact in court; how can I say this politely...frightful."

"Frightful?" Kehana laughed to the sky.

"Yes, you and your constant shit stirring. We are at war with the Fire Nation. Not with our sister tribe." Pakku walked faster hoping to lose the seemingly feeble woman.

She caught up regardless, "Was I not by your side when Kanna embarrassed you? When the South spoke out against your marriage as if you were some fiend? Those people are backwards. Their lifestyle is appalling. Kanna and her bastard son-"

"You wish you were half the woman Kanna is." Pakku turned on her.

"How could you still have feelings for her? She has done nothing but spit on your affections."

"That maybe. But I respect her. That is more than I can say for you. Your only job was to be a healer and be the eyes of the North. You barely did either and they cast you out." Pakku started to walk again. "Now what do we have? Dishonorable trades for the life of a child."

"A fire child." Kehana growled catching up, "You sound like Hakoda."

"You think because the chief is your son-in-law you can do as you please. One day Arnook will see the other side of you. As I have."

Kehana smirked, "Good day to you Master Pakku."

"Sure." Pakku curled his lip.

Pakku needed a hot bath after being in such close proximity to that evil woman.

* * *

Katara and Zuko practiced waterbending forms from sunup until sundown. When they returned home, Gran-Gran gave them both a swift swat at the bottom.

“I told the both of you before it is dark.” She shook her finger at them.

Zuko rubbed his behind, “I’m sorry Gran-Gran.”

“We just have so much fun.” Katara tried to laugh.

“Well it will not be very fun when my grandbabies get swallowed up by wolves.” Gran-Gran picked up the pot lid. “Go get washed up now. I need your help with dinner.”

Zuko and Katara washed their hands and started to cut up squid for stew. Stewed squid was Zuko’s favorite. Katara picked up a tentacle and waved it in front of Zuko’s face. He wrinkled his nose as it swung too close for comfort.

“Do you wanna know what I learned today Gran-Gran?” Katara asked joyfully.

Gran-Gran gave a sneaky smile, “Hurry. Show me before your father and brother come home.”

Katara approached the stock in the in the pot. She swirled her arms slowly. The contents spun and mixed together as if she held a spoon.

“Oh! I like that trick. Maybe now you will help me more often. Well done Katara.” Gran-Gran praised. “Did you learn anything new today, Zuko?”

Zuko set down the knife, “I can make my fire bigger. But that’s it.”

“Well that is great! You should be more proud of yourself.” Gran-Gran smiled exaggerating the lines in her face.

Zuko grinned. “Thank you Gran-Gran.”

“Imagine what you two could have done with a teacher.” Gran-Gran said to herself, “I will never understand the arrogance of that man!”

“Who Master Pakku?” Zuko sliced into a cap.

“I knew him long before he was a master anything!” Gran- Gran grumbled.

“Why do you hate him so much Gran-Gran.” Katara giggled.

“Oh no children. You should never hold hate in your heart. I just dislike him being anywhere near me is all.” Their grandmother said as wise as she could sound.

“Why is that?” Katara pressed.

“You two do not want to hear an old woman’s story.” Gran- Gran waved off.

“Yes we do!” Zuko piped up.

“Tell us Gran-Gran!” Katara cheered.

“Yeah! Tell us!” Zuko flashed his best puppy eyes.

“Alright, alright. But do not be going around the village telling everyone my business.”

“We won’t!” They promised.

“Well when I was a young girl, older than the both of you but not by much, my mother told me she had chosen me a husband. A husband I thought. How could I get married? I wasn’t even allowed to swim by myself yet. So, I asked my mother who is my husband? I thought she was joking. She told me a waterbender that lived in the North.”

“Master Pakku?!” They gasped.

“Yes. Now my father had been against the arrangement. But unfortunately, he died from a swift and terrible sickness. He was a giant, my father, as wide as this igloo! But before he died, he was as thin as a tree branch. My mother, being a Northern woman herself, went against my father’s wishes and planned for me to be married the day after I turned sixteen. I never held it against her. She only did what she thought was best for me. She believed I would have a better life in the North. Back then it was expected for a girl to marry at that age anyway. And then have children the following year. She was to cook and clean and mend and heal. And besides that, not much else. I knew that’s not what I wanted for myself.”

“I don’t want that either! That sounds dumb!” Katara jeered

“Yeah.” Zuko agreed heartily.

“What are you worried about? You’re a boy.” Katara poked his forehead.

“So that happens only if you’re a girl? That’s not fair.”

“You’re right. It isn’t fair. And it was very dumb. But that was life. Until I decided that just wasn’t going to do for me.” Gran-Gran boasted.

“So what did you do?” Zuko rubbed the squid juice off himself.

“I wrote a letter to The Chief of the North. In the North they have a singular chief who rules the entire nation and I told him that I was not going to marry anybody that I did not choose for myself. Now my mother was furious with me. She did not know I sent the letter. And so was the chief. He personally came with several other men including young Pakku and demanded I marry him that day to make an example out of me. Of course I refused. My mother begged and begged me. But I refused. Pakku was only as old I was, begged me too. I told him I was **not** going to marry him. The North vowed they would have nothing to do with the Southern Water tribe ever again if I did not marry him. I felt so upset. I was distraught! I didn’t know what to do! So I got on my knees and I prayed and prayed. I prayed to my aunts, I prayed to my grandmothers, I prayed to La, I prayed to Tui. But finally it was Tui, the moon spirit, who answered.” Gran- Gran raised her hand, “She said in a melodious voice-”

“You talked to Tui?!” Katara slammed her hands on the table.

“Hush child this is the good part.” She kept her hand raised, “Tui said, _My child why do you pray so?_ ” Gran-Gran spoke in a pretty accent for the voice of Tui and a squeaky voice for her own, “I said _Oh great spirit I am to be married, but I do not want to be_. Tui said, _My child, then you will not marry._ That very night, the moon sunk low and the tides rocked high. The waves got so big they, **woosh**!” She waved her hand, “Swept the Northern boat away.”

“Woah!”

“The village agreed they would help get the ship back. But only if they left in peace and I added the condition I would not have to marry Pakku. Pakku threw a fit. He cried for my love. And I refused. He said _Please, please be my wife!"_ She did a deeper blubbering voice for Pakku. The children laughed and squealed. “And I said _No! No! No!_ He said he could just bend the ship back to shore. That he didn’t need our help and we could still marry. _You will love me! You will see!_ Pakku flailed and thrashed his body about. The ocean moving at his will. But he was not strong enough to bring the boat back. He bent for hours fighting the moon and the tide. But still the boat did not come back. Eventually Pakku passed out from exhaustion. Flat on his face! The woman of the tribe healed him up. When he woke, he agreed he would give in. He would not try to marry me. Though it did not stop him from sending me gifts every month. Most I sent back or gave away. But some things I kept. Gran- Gran looked passed something, “A week before my wedding day, to your grandfather of course, Pakku sent me the engagement necklace he was to present to me on that mystical day.”

Gran-Gran wiped her hands and moved to her chest of belongings. Buried deep under ceremonial dresses and jewelry boxes was a small ebony wood case. Zuko and Katara peered curiously when she opened it. Inside was a small black velvet choker with a carved blue sea glass pendant. It was a simple but pretty design of three waves. Zuko took note at the sparkle in Katara’s eyes as Gran-Gran let her try it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ima on a high right now. I love this chapter. I love it so much. I hope y'all do to. Tell me what you wanna see next or if there are any scenes you want to see illustrated! I will draw it. Don't test me. I will draw anything. ANYTHING.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. Like so many. Like SO MANY haha. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko is...running away.  
> Zuko where are you going?  
> Katara is also running away.  
> Children, what are you running from?  
> And Sokka has found the machete!  
> Where is your father!?


	9. Springtime Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I’m back. Please Enjoy!  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.
> 
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of Violence  
> Mentions of Death  
> Sexy times? Does that warrant a warning

The room was red. Red all over. Silk curtains and the scent of jasmine wafted on a breeze coming in through his window. Glass and gold, showing all the bright light of the beautiful sun. He snuggled into the soft sheets. Red upon sanguine red all over. The air was warm and wet, but he could stand to be warmer. A door creaked open. A tall and lithe figure with jet black hair, narrow amber eyes, and a smile that calmed him. He waited for her to come to him.

Pain. Searing pain in his face. It’s happening again. He was on fire. His face his furs. Even her. She cries and he cries too. Screaming and begging. **No,** the man shouts, **can you not see this is our destiny**? Lala cries. Lala cries loud. So loud. Louder than the pain in his face. She is so small. **Please** she says. Then she is gone. Only the man is left. Boots are coming. **In the prince’s room,** the boots yell. No, he is gone. He left. The boots leave but the ship is there.

Not the ship. Anywhere but the ship. I want to go home. To her and Lala. Lala is so small. I miss her. I miss Lala. Why didn’t he help me? Uncle is here. Uncle? Uncle Iroh. Uncle Iroh is friends with Lieutenant Jee. Lieutenant Jee sings on music nights. Uncle Iroh plays the tsungi horn. Where is the ice? The ship is cold. There is screaming again. Uncle locks the door. The ship explodes. And he is in the water. Everyone is dead. No not everyone. Not him.

Blue light. Blue everywhere. Katara. She is beautiful. Like her. Katara’s smile makes him feel calm too. Katara speaks, but it is not her voice.

“Zuko? Are you alright? Are you eating all your vegetables? Are you going to bed at a good time? Always know that I love you Zuko.”

Different voices. Ancient voices. They cover his body and make him tremble.

“Where is your fire? You dance with the moon.”

“You move like the tide. Where is your flame?”

A great beast as red as the sheets slithers between the two voices.

“What is the moon without the sun. What is warmth without the cold?”

Zuko looks around. All is black.

“Look inside yourself. Who are you Fire child of the ocean?”

He’s dropping into nothingness. The eyes of two carp fish glow blinding white.

Zuko starts up. No one is awake. No one is ever awake.

“That was… weird.” Zuko says to himself.

Zuko leans his head back. He tries to create the faces again in his mind. But they are already gone. Although one lingers. But it isn’t human. He can see tusks, teeth, and whiskers. It’s nothing like any of the animals in the poles. Something reaches for Zuko’s skin. He could feel the sun. Everyday it rose a little bit higher. Spring has come. Zuko smiles putting the dream from his mind for now.

Katara and Sokka are bundled up in their bedding snoring softly. He goes to Katara first. He brushed the hair back from her face and whispers in her ear. She wipes the drool from the corner of her mouth and sits with him. Katara is always cuddliest in the morning. He doesn’t tell her, but he’s happy that she is. The red animal crosses his mind again. But Katara winds her fingers in his hair. He nudges her so she doesn’t fall back asleep. Gran-Gran stirs. He waits patiently as she makes her way up and out of bed.

“Good morning Early bird.” She kisses him on the cheek. He holds on just a little longer before lighting the hearth. “Good morning my little waterbender!”

Sir and Sokka wake up last. Sokka and Sir get their spears and bind their boots before leaving.

“See you at practice Zuko!” Sokka waves running to join the other boys.

Sir kissed them all on top of the heads, “Be careful down at the beach you two. If anything happens come straight home.”

“We know Dad.” Katara tightens the ribbon in Zuko’s hair.

“Gran-Gran? What is the moon without the sun?”

Gran-Gran gave him an odd look. “The moon would be dark I suppose. And maybe just a bit lonely without her friend.”

* * *

As spring begins the cycle of life, Zuko and Katara felt theirs was finally beginning. The routine started to feel good for them. Like there was finally order in their lives. “No more worries” Gran-Gran had said. So far that promise was kept. Katara felt things were almost back to normal. Like how things used to be. Before the last raid. Almost.

Katara wolfed down her breakfast to start bending practice as soon as possible. Katara and Zuko’s time was mostly taken up by their education. First was breakfast, then bending practice. Then Zuko had to go to weapons training and Katara with Gran-Gran to sew. Then Zuko would come home and they would help prepare dinner. After dinner if there was enough sun left, Katara and Zuko would play outside. Sokka would sometimes join them too.

“Are you almost done?” Zuko asked shoveling three final bites in at once.

“In a second.” Katara took her last few bites and collected her jug and stone. “Gran-Gran? Can I try on your necklace again before we go?”

“Again?” Gran-Gran stood up and waddled to her chest.

“Master Pakku may be a dummy but the necklace is pretty.” Katara tittered.

Zuko huffed, “Why do you have to try it on now? You can do it later.”

“Because I want to.” Katara raised a brow and put her fists on her hip.

“Fine. I don’t care. Let’s just spend the rest of the day playing dress-up.” Zuko rolled his eye.

“You’re getting much better at sarcasm.” Katara ignored him with a compliment.

Gran-Gran fit the necklace around her neck. She loved how the blue glass looked with her fur collar. She felt graceful craning her neck to accentuate the glimmer of the pendant. This is what princesses must feel like she thought to herself. She looked one last time in the small looking glass before returning the necklace to its box.

“Are you done now?” Zuko slumped.

“Hold on!” Katara barked.

….

They had lost their spot at the beach. Zuko sighed and they moved further down by the rocks. It wasn't too much of a change, but the rocks caused the water to spray dampening his bending. Zuko set his kindling down and tried to keep it dry enough to light. Eventually a small fire burned creating more smoke than flame. Zuko put his hand over the kindling and exhaled deeply. The fire grew and grew with each breath.

“Katara. Can I ask you something?” Zuko said getting into the first kata.

“Of course!” Katara said moving into the second set.

“Where do you feel your bending?” He moved down into the third.

“What do you mean?” Katara asked moving up into the fourth, water moving with her.

“When you touch water where do you feel it the most?” Zuko moved into the fifth and final form.

“I feel it in my entire body.” Katara began the next set.

“Hm. And when you pick it up where do you feel it?”

The water splashed to the ice, “I never thought of that.”

Katara steadied her breathing and lifted the water again. There was a pull in her stomach when she called to the water. And it moved through the rest of her body.

“Oh!” Katara cried. “My tummy!”

Zuko smiled at her enthusiasm then nodded. “I guess I could try that.”

“Try what?” Katara put a finger to her chin.

….

A new day and another strange dream. This time the red creature spoke in his uncle’s voice. He said the same sentence. _What is the moon without the sun? What is warmth without the cold?_ And there were the two fish one white and one black. Swimming in the air around the creature’s head. It still didn’t make sense. Gran-Gran said the moon would be lonely. And he imagined you wouldn’t need to be warm if you were not cold. But none of that meant anything. Zuko didn’t wake up Katara that morning. Instead he clutched the black stone he had given her and thought about what it all could mean.

Everyone was awake and eating. The day seemed it would be like any other until Bato came to their igloo with a bright smile on his face.

“The Earth traders ship is coming!”

“They’re a week early! Go get the men together. Gather the goods by the dock.” Hakoda stumbled grabbing his boots.

“Yes sir!” Bato eagerly went away.

“Does that mean we have to stay in the house?” Katara whined.

“Yes. I’m sorry kiddo.”

“Ugh!” Zuko and Katara grumbled in unison.

“Oh, come on now. It will not be so bad.” Hakoda rubbed his daughter’s back.

“Yeah. Staying in the house. Not able to do anything.” Sokka shrugged, “I wish I could join you, but I have duties to attend to. You know. Man stuff.” Sokka puffed out his chest.

“Yeah it’s so manly to stand next to Dad and hold parchment.” Katara curled her lip.

“It is noble and very useful to have someone holding parchment during trade negotiations thank you very much.” Sokka said matter-of factly.

“Yeah real noble paper boy.” Zuko stuck out his tongue.

“We should have never taught you sarcasm.” Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Anyway, I’ll be _outside!”_

“Sokka, stop teasing them.” Hakoda swatted him upside the head.

“Don’t worry children. When we get back, we can do something fun.” Gran-Gran wrapped herself up.

“What are we supposed to do while you’re gone?” Zuko asked.

“Be good.” Gran-Gran grabbed his face and gave him a big wet kiss. She hugged Katara and did the same, “Maybe I’ll see if they have any cool toys this time.”

“Ok!” Katara cheered.

But the promise of toys did not do anything to quell Zuko’s annoyance.

“Bye children, I love you!”

“We love you too Gran-Gran!”

* * *

"I see you’re excited." Hakoda gave a cheeky grin.

"I have been waiting all winter." Bato watched the ship move slowly to dock. An enthusiastic wave greeted him.

"Try not to _rock_ the boat old friend." Hakoda chuckled to himself. "Get it? _Rock_ the boat. Because they are Earth kingdom. And they are on a boat."

Bato shook his head, "That wasn’t funny at all."

"Oh, you’re no fun." Hakoda looked over Bato’s joyful face. “Come here let me look at you.” Hakoda smoothed down his shirt and put some his hair on his shoulders. “This won’t do.”

“What’s wrong?” Bato wiped his cheek.

“You are still one ugly son of a bitch.” Hakoda ribbed him.

This time Bato did laugh. “Always the damn clown.”

“And you always the paramour.” He watched Bato lift one of the sailors in the air twirling him around.

"Good afternoon Chief Hakoda” The captain greeted in his canorous Earth Kingdom accent, “Finally, the winter is over." The captain walked down the plank with his Iguana-Parrot wrapped around his neck.

"Yes. They feel longer as the years go by. I’m glad you made it to the Southern Water Tribe, Captain Li Yuen. Early too!"

"Of course! We'd never skip over our best business. The Earth Kingdom loves its exotic furs. We took a different route this month." The captain scratched his pets head.

The other crew members lifted crates and deboarded the ship.

"Do you have any of those brown root vegetables? Those were very popular." Hakoda kept the conversation.

"Oh potatoes! Yes we do. We also have a variety of onions your people might like to try.” Captain Li Yuen

“Do we need to be here for this?” Bato asked in Hakoda’s ear.

“No. I do not think so.” Hakoda shook his head

Hakoda would prefer that Bato was with him during negotiations. Danak’s temper was too short and his mother’s stubbornness meant there weren’t any negotiations at all. But he’d take one for the team. He could see how happy Bato was to see his boyfriend. Hakoda thought about his battle in Omashu. He remembered the feeling of holding Kya when he returned home. Just in time for the birth of his son. He couldn’t deny his friend getting a taste of that bliss.

Bato patted him firmly on the shoulder. “Thank you. If you need me just call ok?” He was already walking away.

“Don’t worry about it. Give him a kiss for me too!” Hakoda shouted after him.

“He’s gonna be in a good mood for a while!” Danak grinned showing his sharp canines.

“’Cause the kissing? Yuck.” Sokka grimaced.

“You won’t be saying yuck for too long.” Danak poked Sokka in his ribcage.

“Maybe he will finally settle down. Bato would make a good husband for someone.” Kanna smiled.

* * *

Bato put a hand around Ỏh’s waist, “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too. I’ve collected a few things you might like.” Ỏh presented a canvas sack.

“Gifts? You shouldn’t have.” Bato kissed Ỏh on the cheek.

“Let’s get inside. It’s freezing.” Ỏh pulled his coat closer to himself.

“It’s so nice out today. Maybe you’d get used to it if you stayed.” Bato paused outside of his igloo.

“Maybe we should talk about this inside.” Ỏh rubbed his arms for emphasis.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were left sitting in the igloo with nothing to do but clear the dishes. And after that was done, nothing much at all.

“What do you wanna do?” Zuko went back to sit in his bedding.

“Do you think Gran-Gran would get mad if I tried on her necklace again?” Katara looked over to the chest.

“I think you should ask Gran-Gran to take it out.” Zuko mumbled under his blanket.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Zuko’s head. He shoved down in his pocket and felt the black stone.

“Um Katara. If you try on the necklace I won’t tell.” Zuko explained. Katara’s eyes flitted back to the chest “But..”

“But what?” Katara turned raising a brow.

“You can’t tell that I left.” Zuko said quickly.

“Left? Where are you going?” Katara scrambled to Zuko.

Zuko searched his head for a good answer. “To the bathroom!”

Katara’s brow did not go down. But she looked back at the chest. “Alright deal.”

“I’ll be right back I promise.” Zuko scurried to the door. He shrugged his parka on.

“You’re just going to the bathroom, right?” Katara played along.

“Yeah.” Zuko lied again.

* * *

“So, why can’t you stay?” Bato questioned removing Ỏh’s coat. It was hardly thick enough for the south.

“Bato, Baby,” Bato loved to hear his name in his accent, “We’ve talked about this. One day I can. But not until I pay off my debt.” Ỏh undid the ribbon in Bato’s hair.

“How much do you still have left? I’ll pay anything.” Bato put Ỏh’s hands to his lips.

“It isn’t that simple. Captain Li Yuen saved my life. You know how those Fire Nation soldier boys can get. Especially about someone like me.” Ỏh cooed in his ear.

“Ỏh, I’m serious. Stay here with me. We can have a good life here. No one will judge us. The Chief said we could even be married.”

“You tell your chief about me?” Ỏh chuckled lifting up his shirt. “Does he really have no idea who we are?”

Bato moved to him. Something primal calling his mouth to his lover’s chest. “I’m sure he does. He just ignores it as much as everyone else does. Desperate times call for-” Bato quieted at Ỏh’s long hands dipped into his waistband.

“Desperate actions?” Ỏh whispered huskily.

“Bato! Bato! Can I come in?” A small voice called from outside.

“No! Wait hold on!” Bato willed his body to simmer down. He recognized the tiny sound.

“Bato I need to ask you something?”

“Stay there, Tulujok.” Bato panicked fixing his fur pants.

“Ok.”

Bato burst out the exit. Zuko took a step back. Bato’s cheeks were red and he looked sweaty.

“What are you doing here? You should be home!” Bato clamored.

“I know and I need to get back. Can I ask you a favor?”

“Yes, yes what is it?”

Zuko presented the dark gem, “I need you to make a fish in this. A carp fish. I want to make it into a necklace.”

“A carp fish? A necklace of a carp fish?” Bato stuttered. He couldn’t believe this is what was taking time away from his boyfriend’s talented hands.

“Yes please. Can you do it?”

Bato took the stone. It was quite remarkable. “Yeah sure.” Bato bit into it testing the texture. “Yeah I could work with this.”

“Thank you so much!” Zuko leapt to hug him. “I’ll ask Gran-Gran to make you a lot of cookies.”

“Well thanks-” Bato began.

Zuko was already sprinting away, “Bye!”

“Who was that?” Ỏh started back at his clothing.

“Some little boy from the village. He wants me to make a necklace for a girl he has a crush on.” Bato looked over the stone again.

“Aw. How sweet. I have some good quality cord on the ship.”

“Would you happen to have a clasp?” Bato was already planning the design in his head.

“I’m sure I could salvage something.” Ỏh grinned wide.

Bato kissed him gently, “Thanks.” Bato put the gem aside, “Now, where were we?” He reached for the bottom of his shirt.

Ỏh did not hesitate to help, “I think somewhere right around here.” He moved his mouth to Bato’s neck.

* * *

Zuko ran back into the igloo throwing off his coat. Katara jumped forgetting it was only Zuko who would come back so early. Zuko smiled at Katara who had the choker around her neck and the looking glass in her hand.

"And where did you go?" Katara composed herself.

"I told you. To the bathroom." Zuko hung up his parka.

“No you weren’t. I checked.”

“Ew. Don’t do that. And anyway. I was farther away. I had to take a Sokka poop.” Zuko joined her in the mirror.

“Ew!” Katara giggled. “Where were you really? You’re a really bad liar you know.”

Zuko tackled her and gave her a raspberry on her cheek, “I already said for the bajillionth time! Taking a big dump!” He gave her another raspberry.

“You’re nasty.” Katara chortled in Fire’s Tongue.

“No, you’re nasty.” Zuko said back. “Put the necklace back. We’re gonna practice bending.”

“You just want to break all the rules today.” Katara pursed her lips.

“It’s not my fault the traders came. So are gonna help me break the rules or not?”

Katara crossed her arms. “Fine.”

* * *

“These are fine. Fine indeed.” Captain Li Yuen held up the fox fur. The Iguana-Parrot sniffed at it before curling back up. “These will fetch a hefty price.”

“And what will we get in return for such fine furs?” Kanna questioned coldly.

“Well my dear matriarch, whatever you folks like!”

“Do you have medical supplies?” Danak scratched his chin.

“We have bandages and the like.” The captain smiled. “Anything else for you fine folks.”

“Well we have the potatoes, the onions, the freshwater barrels, the chalk, the thread, now the bandages…” Sokka read down the list.

“My needles? I really like the metal needles.” Kanna looked him up and down.

“Yes of course.” He nodded.

“And I need more story cards.” Kanna added instantly.

“Story cards! We have plenty!” The captain guffawed. “Feng Miên, Gohung, go get the good lady her needles and story cards.”

“Aye Captain!”

“We still have metal tools on our list. We’d love some steel boomerangs if you got em’. “ Sokka winked elbowing the captain. The Iguana-Parrot hissed.

“Just the tools thank you.” Hakoda corrected. “Unless you do have some metal weaponry.”

“Well Chief Hakoda.” The captain took him aside. “We might have some access to weaponry. Good quality weapons. Excellent craftmanship and all of that. But we would need more than just some minks.”

“What would be a good trade?” Hakoda eyed him suspiciously.

“Well, it isn’t really fair that our friends get all the fun is it? Maybe someone perhaps,” The captain tugged on a charm hanging off of Hakoda’s parka, “ Someone as handsome as yourself would like to join me for a cup of wine in my quarters?”

Hakoda snorted. “My La! I am very flattered…” Hakoda blushed scarlet, “But I am less acquired to the tastes of man.” He said awkwardly.

Captain Li Yuen looked ill. “I have miscalculated it seems. Well it is not the first time.” He tried to laugh.

“Oh no! It is alright. Honestly. Thank you though. It has been a long time since someone has called me handsome.” Hakoda rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides my mother of course.” _Why did Bato have to leave!_

“Yes of course.” The Captain cleared his throat. “Well we could always trade for something else.”

“At the end of the spring we will have whale oil?” Hakoda offered.

“Yes, that should give us time to procure the weapons.” The captain skirted to the side.

“Dad! What are you doing? I hope talking down the price of those potatoes!” Sokka called over.

* * *

Zuko sat completely still breathing with the flames of hearth. The fire slowly rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. Katara sat next to him doing the same holding an orb of water.

“And what is this supposed to do?” Katara asked, eyes still closed.

“We’re supposed to be looking inside ourselves.” Zuko answered annoyed.

“Inside for what?” Katara asked again.

“Argh!” Zuko gave up, “I don’t know! It doesn’t make sense. How will I know who I am?”

“Zuko, what are you talking about? You’re you!”

“I know I’m me! But who am I!? I’m a firebender but I practice waterbending. And that stupid snake thing. It just keeps confusing me!” Zuko ranted.

Katara’s face dropped. “Are you talking about a dream?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been having dreams again, haven’t you?”

“Sir said I’m not supposed to tell you what I dream about.” Zuko calmed down a bit.

“You can’t suddenly care about the rules.” Katara huffed.

Zuko thought at what to say to that. She was right however, “I um… I dream about a red snake and fish. I think they have something to do with my bending. I don’t know why. But I just have this really strong feeling.”

“Is that why you were asking me where my bending came from? Like in my body?”

“Yeah. Mine I think comes from here.” Zuko put a hand over his chest. “It’s like a little fire inside my heart. But something is blocking it. But we stand strong and face our obstacles. If one way does not work, then we choose another.”

“Like water. If water gets blocked, it will find another way!”

“Yeah I guess so…” Zuko worked the sentence in his head. “If water gets blocked it goes another way… Maybe I can move my fire to my tummy.”

“Like my waterbending. Zuko that’s a great idea!” Katara set the water back into her pail.

“Where is your fire? You dance with the moon. You move like the tide. Where is your flame?” Zuko said to himself.

“Waterbending uses the moon.” Katara said setting herself in the first kata. “And we move or bodies like the tide.”

“What is the moon without the sun… Firebending uses the sun!”

Zuko also moved to the first kata. They swept their arms upward. Katara moved the water and Zuko moved the fire in the hearth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back at it again with them dream sequences. Is the lithe figure Zuko's mom? Is Lala Azula? I mean prolly. What will Zuko remember next? Does he even realize what he's remembering? *Flickers lights* Leave what you think in the co-co-comments *air horn noises*  
> You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Bato gets it in. Back shots all night baby. Oh yeah!
> 
> Edit: So I'm obsessively refreshing AO3 on my phone to read comments becuase I'm a needy praise slut (What artist isn't lol) and I keep seeing zero and I was like wtf have i been abandoned? Chill dude they prolly busy or something. Another few hours and i' like What the fuck is up? Then Bruh. I forgot to push fucking post??? This's just sitting on my shit damn near 6 oclock??????? I'm just sitting there like bitch wtf is you doing fr fr. So here guys Sorry bout it.


	10. Springtime Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of Genocide  
> Mentions of Pedocide  
> Mentions of Implications of Rape  
> Just General constant mentions of War Crimes

"Princess Azula! You look wonderful!" Iroh gushed at his niece.’

She wore a crimson hanfu with long flowing sleeves trimmed in gold. Her hair was pinned in expertly placed rings and adorned with golden peonies and red jade pins.

"Dank you Uncle Iroh." 

"Prince Iroh, is there any changes you would like to make?" A handmaid asked meekly.

Iroh pulled on his beard, "Is there any changes you would like to make Princess Azula?"

Azula held out her arms for a handmaid to tie her sash. "This is poking me." She pointed to a peony beret.

"Allow me Princess." Another handmaid adjusted the hair pin. "Is that better Princess Azula?"

"Yes." Azula waved her arms to move her sleeves. "Are we almost done?”

"Yes Princess. One final touch." Who seemed to be the head dresser, puffed two big circles of rouge on her cheeks.

"Perfect!" Iroh clapped. "Are we all ready. The Fire Lord is waiting for you with all your honored guests."

Azula hopped down from the dressing pedestal and grabbed her Uncles hand. The action made him smile warmly as they walked down the grand hall and to the heavy doors. The doors opened revealing the lantern lit ballroom. Noblemen and Militia of every higher rank appeared to be attending. Every shade of red possible was seen in the crowd. Gold glinted in the light hanging from hair and necks. It was a fantastic turnout for what was supposed to be a tea party.

"Presenting Prince Iroh and the Honored Princess Azula!"

The court clapped and awed at the tiny regal Princess. As they entered, the court bowed until she made her way to her father's throne.

“I dank the Fire Lord for drowing me sush a wonderful party. I am truly honored." Azula gracefully bent forward.

"I hope you will enjoy yourself this evening." Ozai spoke as if he were speaking with any of the other politicians.

"Yes. Dank you Fire Lord." Azula waited for her father to come to her. But he did not move.

Iroh stepped behind her, "We will be sure to indulge ourselves in your generosity, dear brother. Long live Fire Lord Ozai!"

"Long live Fire Lord Ozai!" The crowd chanted.

Iroh ushered Azula to the middle of the room. Music started to play. A soft tune with erhus and xiaos creating a calm melody for guests to listen to while they mingled. Azula discreetly tugged on Iroh's sleeve. Iroh bent down farther than he thought he was still able.

"What do I do now?" Azula eyed the room. She had never seen so many people at once.

"Well I thought it would be a grand idea if we met some girls your age. It would be nice to have friends around the palace wouldn't it?" Iroh scanned the room for who they were to greet and for who they were to stay away from.

Azula tried to spot a child in the ocean of towering adults, "And who should that be, Uncle?"

"That is entirely your decision, Princess Azula." Iroh said a white lie. "Why don’t we say hello to Captain Roham."

Captain Roham had served under him for many years when he was still a soldier. He had not spoken to him in some time and wondered where his affiliations had left him.

"Good afternoon Captain Roham." Iroh greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Prince Iroh, Princess Azula." He bowed curtly.

"Good afternoon." Azula curtsied.

"This is a tremendous party. The Fire Lord really spared no expense." The Captain said almost disdainfully.

"My brother is quite the host.” Iroh said cordially, “How have you been faring these past years? I hope all is well. I do not see your wife, Aimi?"

"We lost Aimi last year."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Iroh regretted the question.

"I appreciate that greatly. Maybe if we had the proper physicians in the mountains I could have lived the rest of my life with her but the Fire Lord and all his wisdom assured me that we did not need to waste good doctors on mere mountain folk." The captain retained his strangled smile.

"Please if you need anything let me know. If there is still a problem with medical care in your lands, we will surely do everything we can to take care of our own." Iroh said from his heart.

Captain Roham nodded, "I know you mean that Prince Iroh. My village thanks you."

One ally down. Now how many out of the five hundred in the room.

Next was Minister Qin. Minister Qin was forever loyal to Ozai’s regime. He ended that conversation as soon as the minister started reciting Fire Nation law word for word. Next was Admiral Liang. A wealthy man much larger than himself. He ended their conversation when the commander suggested that any sons of the enemy found should be immediately executed. And therefore, bring a swift end to the war. Iroh immediately thanked the commander for his time and whisked Azula away from the sadistic words. Then there was Captain Li and Lieutenant Goazin, and the Trade Minister Saku. All fiercely loyal to his brother. It would be harder to find allies than he had first thought. Suddenly in the corner of his eye, while talking to Captain Chey, he saw a familiar face. Familiar but not welcome. Zhao was elbowing some nobleman as he made a joke to General Mung. Surely about something vulgar judging Mung's wife's sour look. Iroh started to move Azula away. But he was spotted. Zhao strode towards them with an irritating grin on his face. He bowed civilly.

"Hello Prince Iroh. How are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Well enough, but the Princess Azula is hungry. We were about to get some food. If you will excuse us-" Iroh said impressed Azula did not expose him.

"So how about that Earth Kingdom. They really know how to put up a fight." Zhao intervened.

"Yes. They are formidable foes." Iroh sighed.

"I wouldn't say formidable. More like bothersome." Zhao laughed. "It's like you kill a thousand and two thousand more replace them."

"I'm sure with someone like you in battle the Fire Nation is sure to succeed." Iroh said quickly turning away again.

"That is true. That is perhaps why the Fire Lord saw fit to promote me. I am a captain now. Did you know?"

"Yes. He asked for my opinion on the matter."

"Oh? And what was that?" Zhao flashed bright white teeth.

"That you are a power hungry, overzealous, nationalist. All qualities the Fire Lord is fond of. Now if you will excuse me." Iroh and Azula were able to take a few steps.

"Everything you're not it seems." Zhao said suddenly, "I'm sure if you were any of those things, Ba Sing Se would be a Fire Nation colony by now.

"How dare you." Azula stomped her foot. "Do you know who you speak to? Go away before I have you removed from my party!"

"As you wish Princess Azula. I did not mean any offense." Zhao fibbed.

"Go away." Azula hissed.

Zhao bowed and went back to join General Mung and his eye rolling wife.

"Thank you princess Azula." Iroh led her away.

"If you do not want to speak to someone Uncle you sould say it. We are royalty. Everyone else is just a peasant in a fancy uniform." Azula huffed.

"And where did you hear something like that, Princess Azula?" Iroh quirked a brow.

"Fader.” Azula grinned. She looked up at him for his approval.

“Of course you did. But let us keep those feelings to ourselves. We should not offend our guests.” Iroh explained.

Azula shrugged. “I suppose not.”

They ventured further into the party. Iroh had not planned on the amount of people. He wondered when his brother had went over his head when he handed over his plans for the tea party. There were only supposed to be noble families and their daughters attending. Surely his brother had other motives for calling the Generals and Admirals from their stations. Iroh moved towards a tray of tea. He took a sip before spitting it out. No matter how rich the Fire Lord got, he had never been able to hire a proper tea maker.

"Uncle you said we would meet some friends" Azula said when less people were around.

"Ah yes. Very true little one. Let us find someone suitable for the amazing Princess Azula."

Azula smiled at the title. "Someone suitable." Azula looked around the room. "How about her?"

She pointed to the granddaughter of General Bujing. He had been a supporter of the war since his father was in power.

"No not her." Iroh stroked his beard, "She looks quite stinky I think."

Azula politely covered her mouth to laugh. Iroh took more joy in the sparkle in her eye.

"What about her. She does not look stinky."

She pointed to the daughter of Colonel Mongke’s niece.

"No not stinky. Maybe just a little dim." He said slowly.

Although Iroh did not enjoy calling small children names, the girl was sucking on a candlestick.

“Her!” Azula nearly gasped.

Azula had pointed to seven little girls each with matching outfits in varying shades of pink. They were dancing and preforming acrobatics. It was impossible for Iroh to tell which child she was pointing to. A small crowd was gathered around them respectfully clapping after a trick was performed. The girls moved in time with the music in a fantastic demonstration of contortions and advanced gymnastics. As they got closer, Iroh could see each girl had an identical face. They were septuplets. Once the performance was over, the clapping grew a little bit louder. Azula applauded as well.

“What an amazing display of flexibility and precision.” Iroh congratulated.

“That is an honor coming from the Prince Iroh. I am Tomyen. My wife Esora, our seven daughters, and I are from Shuhon ” He said staying slightly bowed.

“You are nobility.” Iroh nods at never hearing the man’s name.

Tomyen stands fully. “Yes. Though my family’s origins are in performing. We have been fortunate to be invited to a gathering in the palace. Perhaps my daughters can perform another routine. In honor of the princess.”

“Dat will not be necessary.” Azula glides into to the conversation with unusual expertise, “Aldough I appreciate de offer.”

Iroh and Tomyen exchange looks with each other. It was disquieting for them both for a babe to appear so commanding. Azula stood with perfect posture giving an amiable pause before making her request. The toddler was eerily natural in conversation.

“I am in searsh of a friend.” Azula smiled.

“And you would like to meet my daughters, Princess?” Tomyen asked amenably.

“No. Just her.” She pointed to the daughter second from the left.

Tomyen made a gesture, “Ty Lee. Please come meet Princess Azula.”

The girl did two front walkovers with an impressive amount of lightness. Her long brown braid barely brushing the ground as she made a final flip to land in front of her.

“Hi! Your aura is so pink! I love it!” She chirped as lively as a spring bird. “I’m Ty Lee!”

“And I am Princess Azula. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Azula dipped low. “What’s an aura?”

Iroh watched Azula listen to the other tot with the same intentness as her tutors. She unwearyingly waited for the exuberant girl to explain the ability of seeing colors around people and the particular techniques of holding one’s weight using two fingers.

“Lady Ty Lee, I would like you to be my friend.” Azula said simply.

“Really! Wow!” Ty Lee put her fists on her cheeks.

“If that is alright with her father and mother. We would like to invite young Lady Ty Lee to the palace and be a royal companion to the Princess Azula.” Iroh grinned.

“We except!” Tomyen said emphatically.

“We do.” Esora eyed her husband. “It is an honor.”

The noble couple bowed and urged their daughters to do the same. Azula had secured herself a companion. Iroh would have to probe more into the noble couple’s minds to see if he could make allies out of them. Continuing the conversation did not uncover political alliance or opinions of the Fire Lord. There would be plenty of time to figure them out. Hopefully Azula had made a good choice.

Then Iroh could feel a heavy shadow behind him. It stood out more than any other presence in the room. Silence followed the presence as it crept closer towards his back. He could feel the shift in the room. The music got quieter. Finally, a hand that should have been warmer placed itself on Iroh’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze that pained him. His brother.

Iroh grudgingly turned, “Fire lord Ozai. Are you enjoying the party, your majesty?”

Ozai looked around to his subjects knelt on the floor, “I have requested that the Generals and Admirals report to the war room. It is best to meet now while they are all in one place.”

“A good idea, Fire Lord.” Iroh extended his arm in front of Azula. “Shall we.”

Ozai nodded once and began to walk towards the door. Iroh waved for a maid. One soon appeared waiting for her orders.

“Please stay with the Princess Azula while I am gone.” Iroh whispered into the maid’s ear

“Yes, Prince Iroh.”

“No. No. Bring the Princess. We will return shortly.” Ozai tried to reassure.

Iroh hoped in the next second, his brother would change his mind. But the Fire Lord was not as wishy-washy as many of the politicians in the room. When the decision was made, he had to obey. 

“Really!" Azula grinned, but she quickly composed herself "Dank you for de kind inclusion. I am honored."

"I am glad to see your excitement, Princess Azula. Come we have big plans to discuss.” Ozai began to walk again.

Iroh watched Azula lift her dress and run to her father’s side. She held her chin high. Iroh followed silently. He was happy his niece was happy. Azula was always happy receiving attention from her father. But the war room was no place for a child. Especially an eager child just discovering the world for herself.

The war room was a black pit with a table in the middle. Iroh hated the room lined with torches. He had spent a lot of his time as a younger man in the room when his father was Fire Lord. He remembered the fierce campaigning and resounding speeches of general’s past. He sat to the right of the Fire Lord and Azula to the left. She waited with a pleasant smile unmoving from her face. All the superiors of military were in attendance. General Mung, Bujing, Shinu, and Shu. And Admirals Chan, Liang, and Jeong Jeong. Iroh had not spotted Jeong Jeong at the party. He had probably tucked himself in some corner enjoying the free rice wine. Jeong Jeong had been a long time friend and maybe his only ally in the room.

"It is rare for everyone to be in attendance at once." Ozai spoke suddenly, "To see the Fire Nation’s greatest pleases me."

There were no thank you’s or agreements.

"My daughter Princess Azula joins us today. I want to see how the heir of the Fire Nation can handle a war meeting.” Ozai introduced.

Iroh kept his face placid. But inside he was boiling with rage. Every paternal instinct in him wanted to shield Azula's eyes, wanted to cover her ears. He had failed in shielding his own son Lu Ten from the war. And he had lost Prince Zuko. For sanity's sake he could not lose Azula too.

Across the table was a large and detailed map of the South of the globe. It detailed defeated Earth Kingdom cities, islands, and the South pole. Iroh’s throat suddenly went dry. There were three steel models of cruiser ships placed in the Southern Sea.

“I have discussed an outline of my plan with General Bujing.” Ozai began.

Iroh whipped his head to the smirking general. His brother usually had discussed every battle plan with him before calling a meeting. Ozai was a master manipulator in the court but was untalented as a military strategist. Though Iroh would never say aloud. Iroh did tell Ozai to hold off an attack until the spring. But it was in hopes his brother would abandon the notion. General Bujing stood locking eyes with Iroh.

“Please elaborate for us General.” Ozai sat back in his gilded chair.

“Thank you, Fire Lord Ozai. As you all see we have a map of the South. The Fire nation is to pay another visit to the Southern Water Tribe.” Bujing used a rod to point to the territory.

“Isn’t that the entire purpose of the assemblance of the Southern Raiders?” General Mung spoke.

“Yes, but this is will not be a raid.” General Bujing smiled sinisterly. “It is an extermination.”

The room fell silent.

“And what purpose would that serve?” Iroh blurted. The other superiors’ eyes hit him faster than lightning.

“I mean that I wish to eliminate the Southern Water Tribe once and for all. To destroy them would be a service to the Fire Nation.” Ozai sneered, “How dare you speak against my plan.”

Iroh was unfazed by his brother’s flare in temper. “I have no intention to speak against you, Fire Lord. I ask why this is your plan.”

Bujing scoffed, “To eradicate the threat of the Southern Tribes attacking us!”

“The Southern Water tribe had only sent troops once during the war. They lost hundreds and remain fragmented and severely outnumbered. That is the opposite of a threat.” Iroh said calmly.

“Has there been news of emerging waterbenders?” General Shinu asked.

“No. there hasn’t been reports of a bender in forty-three years.” Bujing said.

“And has there been any intel of any possible involvement of the Southern Water Tribe?” Iroh added.

General Bujing looked flabbergasted, “Well no-”

“That is not the point!” Ozai bellowed, “What other reason do we need to perpetrate an attack other than glory for the Fire Nation?!”

“Most certainly dear brother. I do not deny that. But glory for the price of an entire people? What is the point of ruling the world if there is no one left to govern?” Iroh sighed, “What is glory if there is no one left to see it?”

Jeong Jeong finally spoke up, “If I may interject your majesty? As Admiral of the Southern seas it was my men who spotted the Northern Tribal ship while I was assisting Admiral Chan in the East. It remains unknown why they were there. Perhaps we could send a spy to investigate.”

“That would just take more time. While we wait for the spy to gather information the North join with the South and both join the Earth Kingdom!” Ozai rants.

It was very much like his brother to be impertinently impatient. But the idea to commit genocide was pushing the boundaries of what he was willing to stay silent for. Iroh knew since his brother scraped his way into the throne, he would have to mediate. But now he had to be stopped. Not only for his nephew’s sake but the sake of entire race of people. His grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, had destroyed the Air Nomads in hopes of killing the Avatar. His grandfather’s success was a blow to the entire world. With worldly balance thrown, there were only two fates of the world. To somehow have balance restored. Or for the world to fall into complete chaos. As if the war hadn’t made the world terrible enough.

“You think we should just leave the Southern Water Tribe in peace? To live happy and free as long they do not bother us?” Liang asked mockingly. Some members laughed.

Iroh sighed again. He looked to Azula who stared back at him. He had not seen her so confused. Frightened even. She did not need to attend this meeting. She should have been at her party meeting friends and eating cakes. She was a ray of sunshine in the room in her fineries and hanfu. He could not lose her too. He had to hit Ozai in his weakness. In his ego.

“Of course, Admiral Liang is correct, dear brother. I would be a fool to deny that.” Ozai smiled at that. “But as your brother I fear for your reputation.”

Ozai’s ears perked, “My reputation? What of it?”

“Well simply that we would look weak. If we just eliminate our subjects, are we really superior? I think you give the Southern Water Tribe too much credit. They are a fragile and an impoverished land with little to offer. I think it would be a better tactic to restrict travel from North to South. We should remain focused on the Earth Kingdom and expanding the colonies there.”

Ozai glared at him. Iroh did not waver. Ozai turned to his left.

“Princess Azula? What do you think?”

Little did Azula know that her answer would determine the destiny of her brother that she barely remembered. Iroh tried not to panic as Azula seemed to ponder over the conversation. A four-year-old child had no business being in the war room. A four-year-old child had no business deciding the fate of a nation.

"I do not see a need to go to the South." Azula smiled sweetly.

Ozai laughed, "And why not Princess?" He said condescendingly.

"Well Fader, there is nothing of value in the Water Tribes. The Earth Kingdom has metals, jewels, and fertile lands. The Water Tribes have none of that."

"That is an excellent point Princess Azula. And very well spoken." Iroh complimented.

Azula smiled pleased with herself, "There is always time to destroy them anyway. The Fire Nation is the strongest Nation. We will have no problem when the time comes. Isn't that right Fader?"

Before Azula could have her answer the doors creaked open.

"Oh, excuse me. I was looking for the restroom. The palace is truly magnificent. It is very easy to lose one's self."

Iroh curled his lip. It was Zhao. Recently promoted and very blatantly already trying to worm his way into a seat at the table.

Zhao bowed, "I will take my leave now. My humblest apologies."

"Wait. I have a question for you, Captain Zhao. What is your opinion on the Southern Water Tribe?" Ozai asked.

Zhao could barely hide his smile. "Well they are a weak and primitive people. The women make excellent whores however."

Bujing and Liang chuckled. The rest all though bloodthirsty knew locker room talk to be inappropriate in an official meeting. Or in front of a toddler princess. Iroh fumed. Ozai was beguiled with Zhao. He wished Zhao had never been accepted at the academy. Even Jeong Jeong, his superior, agreed the man was not to be trusted.

“Do you think they should be allowed to remain in our world?” Ozai glared.

“Oh yes, Fire Lord. I do not believe there to be an use of getting rid of a people so… _valuable_.” Zhao grinned ear to ear. “I think it would be unwise to spread our men too thin across the world. Though your wisdom is what keeps our Nation so great. But I will gladly carry out the will of the Fire Lord. As it is my duty.”

“Excellent speech Zhao. Now run along.” Bujing sniggered.

“Be quiet Bujing! Only I dismiss my company. Maybe you are keen on being dismissed yourself?” Ozai spat.

“No Fire Lord. A thousand apologies your majesty.” Bujing sat.

"But I will be sending Admiral Jeong Jeong. To, how did you put it? Do some reconnaissance? I want to know their population, their food sources, every single spear in the land. Do you understand Jeong Jeong?"

"Yes Fire Lord." Jeong Jeong grunted.

"Good. Then when the time comes, we will be able to dispose of them in one day if need be."

"Esellent plan Fader." Azula beamed.

"I agree." The words tumbled off of Iroh’s tongue.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Ozai bellowed before chuckling, "Enjoy the party. It will be the last bit of fun you will have before you return to your posts. Try best not to drink all the good wine."

The Generals and Admirals filed out the door. Iroh quickly returning to Azula's side. He shuffled next to Jeong Jeong exchanging knowing looks with each other.

"Wait. Captain Zhao stay behind." The Fire Lord called out.

Ally or not everyone shifted their eyes to each other. As if to confirm they too had heard that the Fire Lord was requesting a private chat with a lowly and quite irritating Captain.

"Of course your majesty."

When the doors to the war room closed, they all rejoined to party. Iroh, Azula and Jeong Jeong made their way to the buffet table.

"Are you alright Princess Azula?" Iroh asked his niece.

"Yes. Of course, Uncle." Azula pointed to a sweet bun.

"You carried yourself well in there. But do not let such conversations cloud your mind. There is much more to learn about the world than war and resources." Iroh handed her the bun. It was bigger than her mouth could fit.

Azula took a small bite from the bun, " Why does Fader want to esterminate the Water Tribe? I know dey are bened us but as you said, what is the point in ruling the world if there is no one to rule?"

"May I ask Princess Azula do you want to inherit the entire world?" Jeong Jeong said seriously.

"Isn't it my birdright?" Azula asked.

"You're what?" Jeong Jeong looled puzzled.

"Her birthright." Iroh answered, "No Princess Azula. The Fire Nation is your birthright." He said with an aching heart for his nephew. “Princess, why don’t you go find your friend. I would like to chat with admiral Jeong Jeong for a moment.” He waved over a maid.

He did not want any of the politicians whispering in her ear. He himself had dealt with such ruthless lobbying as a child in the palace.

“Ok Uncle.” Azula said unbothered.

The maid came over and Iroh went to her ear, “No one is allowed to approach the Princess.”

“Yes prince Iroh.” The maid dipped and stood faithfully by her princess.

“Shall we?” Iroh extended an arm.

"Yes. I have never been comfortable in crowds."

Jeong Jeong and Iroh walked out a side door and onto a patio. The fresh air was a relief from the stuffy ballroom. With spring ,the flowers flourished. Fire lilies as big as dinner plates littered the courtyard.

"I believe my brother is going to send Zhao with you." Iroh began.

"I have never been as spiritual as you. But I would pray for that not to be. It was a mistake to promote him. Not that the Fire Lord is known for having a sound mind."

"Zhao is a liability and must be kept under control. If he is allowed in the ear of my brother anymore, I fear my brother will lose interest in my council."

"I had the same thought." Jeong Jeong agreed.

"These past few years have been very hard for me. I lost my son in Ba Sing Se, I lose my friend Ursa and then my nephew..." Iroh turned his head.

"Do not speak of it." Jeong Jeong put up his hand. "I cannot imagine your pain. And to add, old friend, I wish I could have been there for the Prince's memorial. I should have been there for you."

"That is what I wanted to chat with you about." Iroh looked out into the garden.

"Your nephew?" Jeong Jeong furrowed his brow.

"Yes. My nephew...I hope that my nephew is alive."

"Alive? But he died of illness along with his mother-"

"No. I believe Prince Zuko is in the South Pole. Fire Lady Ursa had been banished."

Jeong Jeong's eyes widened, "They're alive?"

"I don't know. But in my heart, I know Prince Zuko is out there. Somewhere in the ice and snow..." Iroh looked back out into the garden. His eyes followed a new family of Turtle Ducks. "I hope he is staying warm."

"If he is there, I will see him returned to the palace." Jeong Jeong moved into Iroh's eyeline.

"No! You must not do that. He must stay there. It is the only way he will survive. You don't understand." Iroh moved closer to his friend, "My brother had tried to kill Prince Zuko to prove to my father he would do anything for the throne. Ursa intervened. So my brother had her banished. She could be anywhere. She could be dead.” The turtle ducklings followed their mother into the pond. “I took Zuko onto a ship. My intention was to find somewhere safe for him. Maybe somewhere deep in a colony. But we got pushed off course and ended up in a storm and sunk. My nephew and I were lucky enough to make it to shore. It was in the territory of a Southern Water Tribe village. Their leader was kind enough. More kind than I was expecting. We couldn’t take Prince Zuko with us. He was too weak, and I wouldn’t be able to hide him forever. Maybe he’s still there. And he is having a happy life.”

Jeong Jeong wiped his face. “They’re still alive.” They listened to the happy quaking of the mother Turtle Duck.

“I pray every night.” Iroh hung his head.

“Do you want me to try to find him?” Jeong Jeong asked.

Iroh shook his head, “I need you to prevent Zhao from involving the Water Tribes in the war. I thought about sending Pakku-”

“No.” Jeong Jeong interrupted. “Any communication between the order is too risky right now.”

“Then we must do what we always have done. Wait”

Back inside the party, the music had grown louder and the guests more relaxed. Iroh carefully searched the room and did not see his brother or Zhao. He pushed away the twist in his stomach when he saw his niece. She was gleefully skipping with the nobleman’s daughter. She looked like she was teaching the Princess a game. Iroh smiled to himself. There were times he felt hopeless. He felt the war would not end in his lifetime. His son and nephew had paid for it. His niece would inherit it. But over the music and the chattering was his niece’s laughter. There was always hope to be found somewhere. Even in the darkest places ringing in the sound of a child’s laughter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we go back to the FN in this one. This one was a doozy. I had to make it feel like it was taking place in a palace of a country who was perpetrating a war rather than the bad guys hide out. Yeah I guess I'm edgier and I should have been hired to write for the Live Action. So i missed a week again. I'm trying to start a side business with my dad and simultaneously training to get a promotion at work. And they gonna make me drive y'all so ya boy gotta study for that too. Cuz ya boy don't drive. Fuck driving. Anyway, Heres this chapter. I hope y'all like it. Cuz I do. Also art!  
> At this point I am aggressively demanding kudos and comments jkjk. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko learns cuss words  
> Katara is fucking delighted  
> Sokka is in big trouble  
> Hakoda literally breaks when he hears baby Zuko say fuck  
> Kanna is getting the chancla


	11. The Dinner Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.

Katara moved the water up and down and back and forth. Small droplets escaped every now and again darkening the rocks beneath her. Her and Zuko had lost their spot on the beach again because she had to search for her stone. The perfect little gem Zuko had gifted her. She couldn’t believe she had lost it. The thought kept circling to the front of her mind to the point where it was affecting her bending. She felt the lack of control every time she changed the water’s direction. More and more water spilled from the watery tendrils. Fed up she threw the water down and focused on her breathing.

Katara felt the guilt punch her in the chest. She always kept the stone in her seal leather pouch along with her other treasures. Like her spinning top, two silver beads, and her mother’s bone sewing needle. How could she lose it? She took it with her whenever she left the igloo. She screwed her eyes shut tight. She couldn’t believe she had lost it!

“Katara what’s wrong?” Zuko moved his hands down to place his fire back into the pit.

Her throat closed. She gulped hard, “Nothing. I just you know. I’m tired.”

Zuko looked straight through her with his golden eye, “Are you sure.”

She scratched the back of her head, “Yeah I’m sure.”

Katara shrunk when Zuko did not look convinced. He looked at her up and down then turned back to the small fire pit they had made. He created ripples in the flame pushing the fire towards and then away from him. Then Zuko dropped his shoulders. Katara straightened her spine when Zuko whipped back to her.

“Are you mad at me?”

“What! N-no! W-why would I be mad at you?” Katara stammered.

“You’re acting weird. Your bending gets bad when you’re angry.” Zuko rubbed his bicep.

Another punch to the chest. He should be mad at her not the other way around. At least he would be if he found out she lost the stone. Katara shook her head realizing what he had said.

“My bending is never bad!” She scoffed, “I’m just… I’m just tired ok.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No. I want to practice. It’s ok. I’m fine.” She winced at the lies leaving her lips.

Katara dispassionately picked the water off of the rocks. It was full of specks and impurities. She moved the scummy water back and forth. The water dripped almost until there was nothing left. Maybe she dropped it outside. Maybe it had fallen out of her pocket and the waves had already carried it away. She looked out into the grey ocean. Maybe La would show her one more kindness and give it back.

“Let’s go play instead.” Zuko took her hand.

Katara looked down at it and sighed, “Ok.”

* * *

"Excellent! Next! No! Keep your foot forward Noaluk! Next!" Hakoda bellowed to the boys.

"So you're sure it's ok?" Bato asked scratched his chin.

Hakoda turned the thought over in his head again. "I guess. But I will have to keep the little ones hidden." Hakoda shrugged.

"Well it's not all the time I get to see him this long. It was nice of his captain to let him stay while they go to the other villages. But I don't mean to inconvenience anyone." Bato apologized.

Hakoda shook his head, "Do not think anything of it. I am glad to see you happy."

Bato laughed shyly, "Is it that obvious?"

Danak hooted, "Obvious? You're practically floating."

Bato blushed. "I am happy. It's nice."

Danak nodded, "It is."

"It is." Hakoda agreed solemnly. "No! Do that again Jiluruq! Better!"

It was Zuko's turn to throw the spear. It wobbled but managed to hit close to the target.

"Good job!" Hakoda bellowed.

Zuko looked to Hakoda beaming bright. He hopped back into line. Sokka patted him on the shoulder then threw his spear. It hit his mark dead on.

"Next!"

"What?! No good job Sokka?" Sokka threw up his hands.

"If I were to tell you good job every time, son, I would have a sore throat!"

Sokka tried his best to hold his macho seriousness but couldn’t hold his smile.

"Good job Sokka." Zuko patted him back.

"Thanks bud." Sokka stood tall.

"So where is your great love now?" Danak teased Bato.

"He's sleeping."

"Oh, so you tired the poor thing out. We should have warned him about you. I remember back in the day you were quite the bed warmer. He probably can't keep up." Danak tittered.

"Thanks a lot!" Bato huffed, " As I recall you were quite the lady killer before you married Yise. How did you ever win over such a sweet girl?"

"Well when you got eyes like mine." Danak batted his lashes.

"Oh yeah. I am sure it was your eyes." Hakoda said sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you mean." Danak adjusted himself through his pants. They laughed genially.

"No! Do that again!" Hakoda yelled.

A few more rounds and a few more jabs at Bato, Hakoda partnered up the boys to practice their knife skills. Bato and Danak focused on the eldest boys who more experienced and Hakoda went with the younger ones. Hakoda’s patience and encouraging tone always made him better suited to instruct the little ones.

“Which hand today Zuko?” Hakoda began.

“Use your right hand. Let’s make it a fair fight.” Sokka urged.

Zuko gave a mischievous smile, “I don’t feel like it.” He proceeded to put the knife in his left hand.

Bato and Danak didn’t have to do much with the older boys. Only once in a while having to comment on a stance or an improvement of a particular move. Weapons training never really interested Bato. Though he was famous in certain circles on being a great warrior. Bato always thought it was funny. He’d rather be at home carving another mask. Maybe one day with a husband by his side, his masculine duties would feel more necessary. He smiled as his mind drifted to the idea of some waiting for him to get home from a hunt.

“The hell are you smiling at?” Danak nudged him, shaking him from his daydreams. “I bet you can’t wait to get home to your slim little sailor.”

Bato sucked his teeth, “Is your mind always so filthy?”

“No. Not always.” Danak rumbled with laughter. “I was actually thinking if you really like this guy you should start thinking about settling down.”

“Like marriage?” Bato raised his brow.

“Yeah. Why not? If he’s as great as you say he is. And he loves you too. Why not?” Danak watched the boys dodge each other’s attacks. “You asked me how I won over Yise. I didn’t. She’s the one who perused me. My Yise’s a little thing but she’s persistent. Damn if she wasn’t persistent. Relentless!” They both laughed, “I didn’t think I wanted to be tied down. There’s plenty of woman to be had I thought. There’s more than just our little village. There had to be more than just strange little Yise.”

“So what made you want to marry her?” Bato crossed his arms pretending to be more interested in the knife practice.

“The raid when I lost my father and brother. She came to the igloo to make sure I was eating. She had just lost her father as well and she came to check on me. When she sat down, we just started crying. I don’t think I had ever cried so hard in my life. I definitely never had done it in front of anyone. As soon as she sat down. As soon as she sat down, we just both had this overwhelming feeling like we were safe with each other. We cried for hours. She stayed that night in my igloo and she never left. I knew when I woke up that morning that I loved her. Then along came Temma. My beautiful baby girl. I would do anything for my girls. Any La damned thing.” Danak nodded.

“How is baby Temma?” Bato smiled. He had never heard Danak tell that story.

Danak lulled his head back, “Her first word was Dada. She looked at me right in the eyes and put out her teeny tiny hands and called me Dada! You should have seen her wittle face. She’s so cute. And she’s growing too fast! I don’t know what I’m going to do! First, it’s the talking and then she going to start walking. And then she’s gonna be running!” Danak whined, “I won’t be able to take it! She’s my little girl!”

Bato almost split his sides laughing at Danak. He remembered when Danak only had to sneer and people would run the opposite direction. Now he was talking about teeny hands and baby talk. It all just pushed his thoughts further into a possible future for himself.

* * *

"Are you ready to help me with dinner?" Gran-Gran asked.

"Yes. Let me put my stuff away." Zuko gathered his gear.

Gran-gran shuffled next to him. She wrapped her warm arms around him and squeezed tight. He squeezed back melting into her. Gran-gran's hug were some of the best.

"Can you do one thing for me first, Early Bird?" She said quietly into his hair, "Katara is a little down. Maybe some cheering up from her best friend would help."

Zuko looked around but didn't see Katara. Then a something wriggled underneath the fur blankets on the floor. He had found her hiding spot. It was unlike her to not greet him when he came home from weapons practice.

"Katara?"

She sat up puffy eyed and frowning. He sighed. He knew all along something was bothering her. Zuko went to Katara and pulled her back to the bed. He snuggled into her plump cheek. She gave no protest. He gently stroked her curls and scalp until her breathing was slow and steady.

"Why were you crying?" Zuko said in Fires tongue.

"I lost it. I'm sorry." Katara said back.

"Lost what? Maybe I can help you find it?"

"The stone you gave me." She whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

Zuko's stomach twisted. Katara had been sad all day because of him. Maybe the necklace could make up for it. But right now, he had to make it right. He couldn't leave his best friend unhappy over something that was his fault.

"I don't care. I can find you another one. Something better." He stroked her hair faster.

Katara shrunk into his shoulder, "You're not mad?"

"What? No. Don't worry. I'll find something prettier. Something so so pretty. So pretty like you." He rubbed his nose on hers.

She giggled, "I'm glad you're not mad. I thought it would upset you that I lost it." Katara got up suddenly. "I made something for you. As an apology. But now I can just give it to you for being my friend! It was Bato’s boyfriend’s idea. He’s an Earth trader. He came over while you were at practice."

“You met him? Is he nice?” Zuko asked intrigued. They weren’t allowed to talk to the Earth Traders.

“I guess. I wasn’t really paying attention.” Katara rubbed the back of her head, “I was trying to find the stone.”

Zuko flinched, “Oh. Yeah...”

She rummaged through her sewing kit and took out a string of beads. The beads were in several sizes and shapes all in different hues of blue. Zuko took the gift gingerly. Inside he knew he did not deserve it. Though he could not bring himself to deny it. He focused on one bead in particular. It was oblong in shape and the same color as her eyes. On it was a painted Mink Snake.

"Do you like it." Katara peeped meekly.

Zuko snapped his head up, "I love it! Help me put it on!"

Katara smiled and undid his hair to braid in the accessory. She played with his inky black hair until he could no longer wait for the looking glass.

"Does it look good?" Zuko beamed at his reflection.

Katara kneeled in front of him. She placed her hands on his face, lifting his chin. "You look very handsome."

"Are you feeling better?" Gran-gran asked.

"All better." Katara almost forgot to respond in Water Language.

…

Kanna was telling Katara and Zuko the story of the Wolf and the Crow-Owl again. Zuko helped chop chunks of Caribou-Elk and Katara diced the prized potatoes. Kanna did every voice perfect making the children laugh every time the Crow-Owl said “But I can help! Caw! Caw!”

Finally, Hakoda and Sokka came home unloading their weapons and kicking off their boots.

“Why are you making so much food?” Hakoda looked at the piles of meat and vegetables.

“We have guests tonight.” Kanna did not look away from the pot.

“Guests? Who?” Sokka squawked.

“Who’s coming Gran-Gran?” Katara asked excited.

“Bato and Ỏh.” She answered unbothered.

“Yay!” Zuko and Katara cheered.

“What?! I was just telling Bato that he needed to keep him away from the children. Now you invite them both into our home?” Hakoda smacked his forehead.

“Boy, are you questioning your mother?” Kanna flashed stern eyes. The lines in her face deepening her frown.

“No mother. Of course not.” Hakoda glanced as if Bato’s arrival was going to happen any second. “Do you think it is a good idea? We do not know his morals.”

“Well Katara and I fed him this morning.” Kanna smiled cheekily.

Hakoda jumped, startled, “You what?!”

“Yeah Dad. He can speak Water language very well. Oh! And he said he even speaks Fire’s Tongue.”

“Really?” Zuko gasped.

“Ỏh has been all over the world. Even the Air temples!" Katara’s eye lit up at the mention of the seemingly mythical place.

"Wow! He might have cool stories. It would be cool to have a guy like that over for dinner. Right Dad?" Sokka asked hopeful.

"I suppose." Hakoda peered out the window as per usual, "How do you know we can trust him, Mother?"

"I am old. I know everything.”

…

“It was too kind of you to invite us for dinner.” Bato said avoiding Hakoda’s glare, “Honestly it came as quite the surprise.” He turned slowly to Ỏh who seemingly did not care about the discomfort of his significant other.

“I wanted to keep it a surprise so you couldn’t refuse!” Ỏh replied giddy, “We were in the igloo all day and I thought maybe a different igloo would be a good change of pace.”

“You should show him around the village.” Kanna piped in, “Show him how we live.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him!” Ỏh said melodramatically, “You keep bringing up marriage, but I have no idea what I’d do here.”

Bato turned bright red, “Well we were talking about marriage. You still haven’t given me an answer.”

Kanna clapped her hands together, “So you have been talking about it. I think it would be wonderful for our Bato to finally get married. He’s a real catch you know. He’s loyal and strong. He could be a good provider. And he is quite handsome do you not think?”

Bato covered his face. Ỏh bent over laughing, “He is very handsome.” Ỏh rubbed Bato’s chin giving him a wicked grin.

“Do not embarrass the man, Mother.” Hakoda mumbled playing with his food. He still had not come around to the idea of dinner guests even though they were already inside.

“I am not embarrassing him! Am I Bato?” Kanna groused.

Bato peeked through his fingers, “No Little Mother.”

“Enough marriage talk!” Sokka shoveled in a spoonful of stew, “Tell ush a shtory Earth man!”

“Sokka.” Hakoda warned.

“A story?” Ỏh peeped.

“Yeah! A story from the Air Temples! Or the Earth Kingdom!” Katara added.

“Like an adventure story. I can do that. There’s a story I tell in every tavern I’ve been to-”

“What’s a tavern?” Sokka asked.

“Well it’s a place where people go to drink uh…I guess here you have ice wine, in the Earth Kingdom there’s wine, ale, sake but that’s not important for you children. But people go there to drink, play cards and stuff.”

“It sounds like fun!” Sokka grinned, “What else do you do in taverns?”

“The tavern isn’t the important part of the story. That’s where I tell the stories.” Ỏh digressed.

“Oooh!” The children nodded.

“So the story starts out in Gong Ming, a fishing village in the Earth Kingdom.” Ỏh began dramatically.

The night wore on and eventually Hakoda even became interested in the sailor’s stories. The children listened with absolute fascination, stopping the story every once in a while, to ask questions. _What is grass? There are balls of clay that cause explosions? Why were they chasing after you? Then what did you do?_ They had never heard of villages built on water or mountains made entirely of rock _._ Each tale was more captivating than the last. But the most perilous of his stories was a telling of Ỏh and his men escaping a a giant sea monster.

“I couldn’t tell you how big it was. Ten? Twenty? One hundred feet?!”

“Woah!” Sokka wriggled with delight.

“The captain yelled, _All hands on deck! We’re gonna blow this sea worm to the moon!_ We put all the black powder we had on the ship into a barrel. We quickly lit the fuse and launched it. But we missed! And the barrel went right into the water. _Oh no!_ we cried. _We will surely be eaten alive! Oh no! Oh no!_ But then… **Kaboom**! Somehow the powder stayed dry and it made the biggest wave you had ever seen in your entire life but ten times bigger than that. It threw the Sea monster back. We released the tattered sails and we high tailed it out of there. Before the monster knew what happened, we were hundreds of miles away.”

“I like that story.” Katara rubbed her eye.

“Where did you go after that?” Sokka yawned.

“Well we came here. That’s the time we had all the candies and rice crackers!” Ỏh smiled wide.

“I remember that! I really liked the hard red ones. They made my mouth sting.” Katara pointed to her pink tongue

“Oh the hot tops. I like those too. I can see if we can get more. After all I think candies is what made Bato fall for me.” He leaned into Bato.

“That was when we really started talking. You gave me this box of brown candies. They were like eating silk.”

“Oh yes. The chocolates. I always heard a way to a man’s heart was though his stomach.” Ỏh craned his neck to kiss Bato on the shell of his ear.

Bato took Ỏh’s hand, “I’m glad you’re here Ỏh. To think a sea monster could have taken you away.”

"I’m happy too Bato Baby. It was a miracle wasn’t it." Ỏh sighed dazed.

"Maybe it was La." Zuko murmured.

"Huh?” Ỏh looked at the suspiciously pale, scarred boy who hadn’t spoken all night.

"La made the wave so you could get away and come back to Bato. Or maybe it was Tui. Gran-Gran said Tui made waves for her." Zuko curled into Katara who was almost asleep.

"Did La bring you here?" Ỏh asked sweetly.

"Mm hm. To be with me" Katara murmured.

Ỏh gazed at the precious pair, “How do I thank them? For bringing me here?”

“You just have to be good to the person they brought you to.” Zuko wrapped the blanket around them. He tucked a corner around Sokka as well.

“Alright children. I think it’s time for bed.” Hakoda sat up slowly.

Sokka yawned again, “No wait Dad. One more story.”

“Don’t worry young warrior. I have plenty of stories. If it’s ok with the Chief I’d like to join you at the weapons practice tomorrow. I’m a bit of a fighter myself. Maybe I can show you boys a thing or two.” Ỏh bent his back.

“That would be acceptable. Practice starts bright and early.” Hakoda gathered up Zuko and Katara.

Sokka crawled to his bedding, “You can’t be late,” Another long yawn, “Or you’ll have to run ten laps around the field.”

“Don’t worry, Sokka. I’ll get him up in time.” Bato stood. “Goodnight children.”

“Goodnight Bato.” Sokka and Zuko said. Katara had fallen asleep.

* * *

Bato lifted his shirt over his head as Ỏh moved the bedding around to his liking. The fire crackled giving off a soft glow. The light drew shadows across Bato’s defined face. They smiled softly at each other before Bato slunk into bed. Ỏh was quick to lay on his chest and make himself comfortable in the contours of his body feeling his lover’s skin on his. Bato felt Ỏh’s breath linger on him as he sighed.

“Are you ok?” Bato asked as he felt something wet on his skin.

Ỏh sniffed, “I’m just really happy. I’ve never had anyone growing up. It feels strange you know? I just…”

Bato turned to cradle Ỏh in his arms, “Do you feel safe?”

Ỏh barely let out a laugh. “I think that’s what it is. I feel safe.”

Bato felt overwhelmed with joy. “I love you.” He pulled him close.

“I love you too.”

* * *

The next morning Sir told Zuko and Katara that they couldn’t practice their bending until Ỏh had left. It was an unfortunate compromise to having a guest in the village, but they would bare through it to hear more stories of tavern fights and great escapes. Instead of gathering kindling and a water jug first thing, Zuko wrapped his boots tight and made sure his dummy knife was secured at his side. Katara had braided in the beads she had given him. He kissed Gran-Gran and Katara goodbye before heading out with Sir and Sokka.

Zuko had never helped set up the field before but it was not very difficult. Him and Sokka piled the snow for spear throwing and laid out the pebble filled canvas sacks for weight training. Soon the boys started arriving onto the field with their gear and less than eager attitudes. Bato came with Ỏh in toe. And Danak shortly after. Ỏh had a new parka that looked much warmer than the jacket he had brought. Ỏh also carried with him two large knifes on his hips.

“Is he going to be practicing with us today?” Yoton asked.

“He is.” Sir answered confidently.

“He ate dinner at our house last night. He told us really cool stories about fighting bad guys and far away places.” Sokka bragged.

“He’s gonna teach us today!” Zuko hopped.

“What’s he gonna teach us?” Jiluruq scoffed.

Sokka put out his hand, “He’s a warrior too. Look at those swords!”

“They look more like big knives to me.” Noaluk rolled his eyes. “Is he gonna teach us to chop vegetables?” The older boys laughed.

Zuko wiped his nose. Noaluk always had something to say. “Maybe he’s gonna chop you to pieces.”

“Why are you even here right now?” Noaluk spat, “Shouldn’t you be sewing with your Gran-Gran or lighting a candle like a good Fire Nation girl.” Noaluk flicked the beads in his hair.

Zuko smacked his hand away, “Don’t touch me!”

“Alright Zuko. It’s fine. Ignore them. They’ll see.” Sokka patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe Ỏh will let us hold his swords.”

Zuko turned away from them, “Yeah.” He clenched his teeth trying to breathe his way out of his anger.

“Good morning boys!” Bato greeted earnestly.

“Good morning.” They greeted back.

“Are you going to be telling us stories?” Jiluruq challenged Ỏh.

But it was Danak who answered, “I’ve got a story. So once upon a time, there was a little brat who didn’t know how to respect his elders. Then Bato kicked him in his tiny little bratty lychee nuts until he passed out. The end.” Danak stared.

Jiluruq paled, “Sorry, Sir. It was only a joke.”

“Only Chief Hakoda’s jokes are funny.” Bato nodded to his friend.

“You could say I am the Comedian-in-Chief. Get it? Instead Commander-in-Chief.” Sir put his hands on his hips proud of himself.

“Ha! Good one Dad.” Sokka high-fived him. Zuko shook his head. He never really understood Sokka’s or Sir’s jokes.

…

Training with Ỏh was fun. He used steel weapons called butterfly swords. It took a while for him to translate the name at first calling them “grub swords”. But with much questioning from Hakoda of the unusual name they were able make the correction. Zuko liked how the weapon was two handed and made for close combat. Ỏh could do flips and spins with more agility than an Artic fox. He also taught them how to do the splits. Sokka and Yoton were the only ones able to get all the way down, however. A lot of the moves were complete opposites to the lessons they were currently learning. Like how to hold your ground rather than finding a way maneuver around.

Zuko liked the change. He had adapted to adapting. Any new kick or flick of the wrist was quickly absorbed. By the end of the day he could twirl the dummy knives thrice in a row. Sokka was the one to finally ask if they could hold the swords. Zuko appreciated their weight. He spun them once doing a jab and a jumping kick. He slipped and fell in the snow. Sokka cackled at his zeal. Zuko was having too much fun to acknowledge the ache in his rump. The second jumping kick and he landed in a squat swinging his foot around in a circle.

“Wow! You move like a true pira- tradesmen! You move like a high-risk tradesmen. Fighting skills come in handy when business deals turn sour.” Ỏh grinned wide at his weak recovery.

“It would be so cool to sail the seas and fighting bad guys and getting cool stuff!” Sokka tried to mimic Zuko’s jumping kick.

“You two are such babies! You’re not gonna go anywhere.” Noaluk tossed his knives behind him, “Is any of this gonna help us learn how to hunt? I’m supposed to be going with my dad the next time!”

“ _We’re_ supposed to be going with Dad.” Yoton sneered, “Can’t you just enjoy something?” Yoton did a running kick into the pile of snow like he had seen Ỏh do.

“If you want to focus on hunting skills, why don’t go pick up a needle and fix the holes in the fishing net. If you don’t want to do that, try to have fun with the other boys.” Bato offered.

“Danak! Isn’t this a waste of time?” Noaluk whined.

Danak had commandeered the swords from Zuko. He stabbed wildly at the air, disregarding their proper use. “Nope! I think I want a pair of these!”

….

There was a few days that Gran-Gran asked Ỏh to join them in the sewing circle. Zuko would lead the way while Ỏh took the time to ask more questions about life in the snowy South. _What do you do for fun here? What is that called? Does it ever get warmer than this_? Sometimes Ỏh would ask more personal questions like how old he was or how long he’s been with the Water tribe. Zuko just shrugged. He didn't know the answers to those questions. Those really weren’t things Zuko thought about much.

"So, are you Fire Nation?" Ỏh blurted one day.

"No, I'm Water Tribe." Zuko said plainly.

"But where are you from?" Ỏh pressed.

"I’m from the ocean." Zuko toddled along hopping every now and again. "Where are you from?"

Ỏh chuckled, "I'm not very sure. Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom I guess. You could say I'm from the ocean too."

Zuko skipped in front of the igloo, "Why do you wanna know all this stuff?"

"I’m just curious." Ỏh shrugged. "I like that you're here. It makes me feel better I'm not the only fish out of water."

"Ok.” Zuko didn’t really know what that meant, but it wasn’t his first time being called a fish. “Let's go see Katara and Gran-Gran." Zuko moved the furs and ducked inside.

Before Ỏh could do the same, Zuko popped back out. "Wipe you boots before you come inside.”

Almost no sewing was done as story after story was traded between Ỏh and Gran-Gran. Katara would rather be bending, but hearing stories was the next best thing.

* * *

The sky was gray when Ỏh had to leave. The trade ship docked counting the last of their cargo as Ỏh made his rounds of goodbyes. The last few weeks had been eventful. He trained some more with the boys. He learned how properly tan a animal hide. And Gran-Gran even shared her secret Sea prune recipe with him. As far as most of the village was concerned, Ỏh was welcomed back anytime. And to Bato it meant the world. Zuko and Katara had to stay back though. Out of sight of the ship and the sailors. Sokka stood back with them watching as everyone gave reassuring back pats and heart-felt well wishes.

“When is he going to come back?” Katara asked.

“I guess next season.” Sokka shrugged.

“Bato’s gonna miss him.” Zuko said sadly.

“I’m gonna miss those swords.” Sokka pretended to cry.

“Is he going to come over here? What about the present we made him?” Katara asked her brother.

“He’s gonna come over. You gotta save the best for last.” Sokka wrangled them under his arms.

“Watch out! You’re gonna crumple the picture!” Katara grumbled.

Bato and Ỏh finally came over to them. There were no others in earshot. Ỏh had a melancholy smile on his face. But still wide to fill his cheeks.

“Well, this is goodbye for now.” Ỏh squatted to their level.

“You’ll be back in the Summer right?” Zuko asked.

“Yes and hopefully with a few new stories.”

“You can tell stories about us!” Katara laughed.

“Yes! The story of how I met the strong and kind Princess Katara. The very intelligent warrior Prince Sokka. And the brave and big hearted Prince Tulujok. The three little royals of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Warrior Prince Sokka.” Sokka rubbed his chin, “I like the sound of that.”

“We made you something!” Katara chirped starting to unravel the parchment.

Zuko help the other side, “I drew this part.” Zuko pointed to his drawing of Ỏh with his swords.

“I drew this one!” Katara pointed to her drawing of a Turtle Seal, “Because you said they were cute."

“And is that a worm sitting in a teacup?” Ỏh asked genuinely.

“No! That’s my drawing. It’s the sea monster attacking your ship.” Sokka jabbed the paper.

“Is that me? Am I uh… holding a giant boomerang?” Ỏh carefully asked.

“Yeah! It’s cool right?” Sokka smiled excited for Ỏh's answer.

“I love it. I’m gonna hang this right next to my bunk on the ship.” Ỏh took another look at the ink drawing and rolled it up. “Thanks for making my time here that much better.” He held out his arms for a hug.

Ỏh smiled one last time before throwing his pack over his shoulder. Bato started to lead him back to the dock. They waved as he walked away.

“Have a good trip!” Zuko hopped.

“Come back soon!” Katara cupped her hands and yelled.

“Yeah and bring candies!” Sokka shouted.

Ỏh turned to wave back, “Check your pockets!”

The three children reached into their parkas and pulled out their own handfuls of hot tops. They celebrated dancing around. Zuko licked the red candy to find that is was spicy. The zesty cinnamon melted to a sweetness he thought he had tasted before. There was no word in Water Language for spicy or cinnamon. He sucked on the round candy reaching deeper into his pocket for another one. His fingers grazed something soft. He pulled it out to reveal it was a small canvas bag.

Katara slurped on her snack, “What’s that?”

Zuko opened up the bag and pulled out a black cord. Out it came with a pendant attached. A dark shinning stone with a fish carved into it. The fish had flowing fins and long whiskers. The dwindling sunlight shot its rays through the design making the fish glow in the stone. It was the necklace Zuko had commissioned for Katara. It was more beautiful than in his dreams.

“He gave you a necklace?” Sokka squinted.

“My stone!” Katara gasped.

Zuko put it in his hand looking over the carving one last time. “I’m sorry that I lied. I took it so I could give you a necklace like Gran-Gran had.”

Zuko shyly handed over the piece of jewelry. She thumbed the picture in it. For a moment she felt hurt. Zuko said he didn’t care if she lost it but she never had. Zuko had taken it. She looked at it again. She wanted to shout at him. She put it to her chest. She wanted to tell him how awful he was. She opened her hand. It was perfect. Even better than Gran-Gran’s. She didn’t ask Zuko to help her put it on. She tied the cord around her neck. The stone hung below her throat just within her sight.

“Wow. Now you really look like a princess.” Zuko complimented.

“You think so?” She turned the gem in her fingers.

“Well we are royalty!” Sokka nudged them.

Zuko looked down at his feet. “Are you mad at me?” Then something hit his chest and almost knocked him over. “Ow. That hurt, Katara.”

“That’s for lying!” She then kissed him on his rosy cheek, “And that’s for the necklace."

The Earth Trader’s ship set sail. Bato was at the front following as far as he was able to watch the ship leave. The ship drifted further and further away following the setting sun. Soon the ship was just a blip in the vast horizon. Hopefully it wouldn’t feel too long for when Ỏh and his crew came back to trade again.

* * *

The sun had set and a light snow had started to fall. The children played a friendly tournament of spinning tops. Something about the heft of Sokka's wolf spirit top made it spin almost endlessly. Kanna sat with a cup of tea humming an old song while Hakoda sharpened a metal knife he had traded for a bone one. In the morning, life would return back to normal. Their daily routine would resume and life in the cold snowy South would go on. Until the lookout Moak came sprinting to the window.

"Chief! Chief Hakoda!"

“What is it?” Hakoda set the knife down.

“There’s a boat coming. A rowboat.” Moak panted, “We can’t see who’s in it.”

“A rowboat? All the way out here? It must belong to the Earth Traders.” Hakoda creased his brow.

“Maybe there’s a problem with their ship.” Moak put together.

“Alright. Tell the men to prepare the canoes.” Hakoda strode to his parka and boots, “Zuko light that lantern for me.”

“Yes.” Zuko scurried over to the oil lamp and lit the wick with his fingers.

“Sokka get your boots on. Get the lantern.” Hakoda spun around the room putting his thoughts together. He grabbed his mittens, “We will need blankets and something hot to drink if we have to go in the water. If they are in the water, they will need blankets anyway…”

“Katara, Zuko, and I will get started on some tea. Then we’ll go to the other homes and gather blankets.” Kanna put some fresh water on to boil.

“Yes. Thank you, Mother.” Hakoda grabbed his whale bone spear. “Katara?”

“Yes Dad?” Katara turned not expecting to hear her name.

“We may need you later. If something important gets wet, we could use your waterbending.”

Katara nodded once, “I can do that.”

Hakoda smiled. He turned to Zuko, “You keep them safe alright?”

“I will.” Zuko hugged him.

Katara joined too. “I love you, Dad. Be careful.” She squeezed tight.

“You too Sokka.” Zuko jumped from Hakoda.

“Yeah! Be careful blubber-brain!” Katara hung around his neck.

“Ack! Would you two get off! We got some sailors to save!” Sokka sputtered.

“You keep these tears in these old eyes. Do you understand Hakoda? You take care.” Kanna waved after then.

“Do not worry Mother. Everything will be fine.” Hakoda and Sokka joined the other men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey y'all. I'm finally back. I'm sorry for the long wait. But life happens I guess. So besides the usual stuff I got some bad news and I'm still gonna be dealing with that. So for the next few weeks, posts will be more sporadic. Prolly bi-weekly rather than weekly. It will give me more time to fine tune things. I'm prolly gonna end up revising this chapter as I don't feel like it's up to my standards. It's not bad it's just not good like i want it to be lol. But I have the story handwritten in a notebook and later chapters are written out in more detail. So we gucci. I'm not abandoning this. I'm just jah like dealing with some shit lol.
> 
> Now about the chapter...I wanted to fit as much fluff in as possible before shit gets dark. And things will get darker. Sorry bout it. We're gonna be spending a little more time in the SWT before heading back to the FN and then back to the NWT to see what going on there. 
> 
> I also wrote a quick smutfic for this AU if y'all up for that. It's posted on this profile. I'm gonna do something similar for fluff for worldbuilding purposes and just general entertainment. I'm taking requests for any Au compliant relationship for smut or fluff ficlets so dont be shy and throw dem my way. I need distractions plez.
> 
> If you like it leave Kudos and comments. Literally any comment I frickin love em. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko tries to keep a mink snake in the house.  
> Katara helps him hide and feed it.  
> Sokka agrees not to tell if they give him some of their hot tops  
> Hakoda defiantly knows they have the mink snake but is curious to see how far they will take it.  
> Kanna sneaks the mink snake pieces of meat when she thinks it's hungry :)


	12. The Battleship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of Genocide  
> Mentions of Murder  
> Murder

The rowboat had come close enough to see the occupant. It was Ỏh. Ỏh frantically pumped his arms as fast as they would go to get the vessel to move. Bato wasted no time to meet him in the water. Despite the frigid ocean, Ỏh fell into Bato’s arms completely exhausted wailing in Earth’s Talk. Bato understood only bits and pieces as Ỏh’s words came out breathless and panicked. The others brought them on shore and wrapped them in the prepared blankets. They gathered around him to share their warmth. The orange light of the lanterns lit everyone’s anxious faces.

“You need to slow down. I can’t understand.” Bato rubbed Ỏh’s shoulders.

“I-I was- I was on the deck and we -we saw a ship. We saw a Fire Nation ship.” Ỏh said in Water Language shakily.

Hakoda’s heart jump started. This was no longer a rescue mission. They were due for another raid. His previous planning went straight out of his head as he processed the new information.

“They’re coming this way. It’s a bat- it’s a battleship! I had to come back. I had to warn everyone. They’re coming this way, Bato! They’ll be here by morning!” Ỏh’s eyes misted.

The murmuring started. Hakoda tried to remain calm. It was his job as chief to remain steady when others were shaken. But it was easier said than done. Hakoda had thirty-six men at his command. It was hardly an army to fend off an entire ship of blood thirsty raiders. And with the approach coming so soon reinforcements from other villages would either come too late or not get the message at all. Either way, Hakoda had to prepare his men, send word of the threat to the other villages, and keep the woman and children safe.

Hakoda went down the list of orders that appeared in his mind’s eye, “Sokka, go home and tell Gran-Gran to gather the woman and children and prepare for a raid. Bato, take him to the communal hut then get the weapons ready. Every man needs to be armed as soon as the ship touches the shore. Moak, stay at the gate and keep your eyes open. Danak, take three men and-”

“No! Chief Hakoda! You don’t understand. This isn’t a frigate. It’s a fucking battleship! They were flying the imperial flag. Everyone needs to get out of the village! Right now!” Ỏh struggled to stand. He couldn’t even hold half his weight up as he fell to the snow.

“Baby, you need to calm down-” Bato tried to console him.

“Listen, listen, please. A Fire Nation battleship is nothing to trifle with. This is a vessel that needs a minimum of five hundred men to operate it! Death is coming. For all of you. Everyone needs to leave. Leave now! You stay you die! You fight you die!” Ỏh raved.

“The closest village is two days away. And that’s with the fastest dogs. If what you say is true, then we are all already dead.” Hakoda stood over him.

“I’m begging. You can’t fight them.” Ỏh croaked.

"Enough! If the ship is truly that large than they will have a harder time avoiding the tangle mines." Hakoda reminded confidently.

"Then we could damage their ship before they even come close." Moak added.

Most nodded to agree. Though Hakoda knew that’s if the Fire Nation haven’t already spotted the mines and were taking precautions to avoid them. Hakoda comprised his thoughts. He couldn’t let his own fears cloud his judgment. A plan had to be made and followed. He would not allow anyone to die because they were unprepared. The South always survived. 

“We must still ready ourselves. Moak stay at the gate. Danak take three men and start to fill the oil bombs. The rest of you go to your homes immediately. Tell your wives and children to go to the communal hut. Gather every single weapon you own. Bato, take Ỏh to the communal hut as well. Someone can care for him there. Go now. Hurry. Hug your families. It’s going to be a long night.”

“Yes Sir!”

“We are the Southern Water tribe!” Hakoda pounded his chest. “We will not give in to one ship!”

The men and boys chanted in unison in support of their chief and each other. Bato lifted Ỏh in his arms. Danak took the men to the storages to fill the bombs. The rest of the men jogged towards their homes to tell their families the news.

“Dad?” Hakoda heard his son say.

“Yes Sokka?” He looked down into his boy’s eyes. They were eerily calm.

“What do you want me to do?” Sokka stood up straight. 

“I want you to come home with me and prepare Gran-Gran and the little ones.” Hakoda continued back to the village.

“Dad.” Sokka stopped. Hakoda reared to see him clenching his teeth. “We aren’t going to give up.”

Hakoda smiled weakly, “You know you’re my bravest warrior, right?”

Sokka inhaled sharply trying to even his voice. “Let’s go get Katara and Zuko ready. And Gran-Gran’s gonna need help carrying stuff…”

* * *

Gran-Gran stood at the door waiting. Katara could tell something was wrong. There was a whisper in the wind. Dogs barked at nothing. It looked like Zuko could feel it too. She fixated on his fidgeting hands. He looked to her. He reached for and grabbed her pinky. She could feel his pulse as if it were her own. His heart pounded. They both heard Gran-Gran scuff the floor when she turned around. She rushed back removing the lamp from the hook in the ceiling. She made to the emergency bag that had not been fully put away from the last time. Zuko let go of Katara’s hands to get the parkas.

Katara was wracked with nausea. She struggled to snuff out the hearth, her arms shaking. Zuko passed his arm over it suffocating the flame. He pulled Katara up opening her coat for her. Katara put her arms in disregarding the pounding in her head. Her father entered with Sokka coming in quickly behind. Sokka went straight to his chest and unwrapped his boomerang.

“Hakoda?” Gran-Gran barely pushed passed her lips.

Her father merely shook his head. His eyes darted around the room. He didn’t speak until he knew exactly what he was going to say, which was mostly when there was bad news. Katara started to tremble. Sokka took a pile of blankets and took them outside. Zuko put a hand under her chin. Massive tears started to fall though she couldn’t make a sound. She covered her face. Katara knew she had to be brave, but it was hard seeing all the grown-ups so scared. Sokka came back. He took her and Zuko’s hands and led them outside to the sled.

“Is there arnything you want from inside?” Sokka asked.

Finally, the noise left Katara. She wept. It was happening again. Another raid was going to take more people from her. She could feel Zuko wrap his arms around her. She couldn’t stop crying to answer right away.

“Can we bring the story cards?” Zuko said.

“Sure.” Sokka nodded.

“Mommy’s hair combs.” Katara rubbed her eyes.

“Don’t worry about that stuff. Dad’s going to bury all that.” Sokka explained. “Ok. I’ll be right back-”

“Sokka? What’s happening?” Zuko asked his composure crumbling.

Sokka looked away. “I’ll tell you on the way. I’ll be right back.”

Katara reached for her scalp. She started aggressively scratching. Zuko put his hand over her head. She relented going back to cover her face. Zuko rubbed her back trying to hold himself together. He sniffed wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. Sokka came back with the box of story cards and the emergency bag. Sir carried the lamp and attached it to the sled. Gran-Gran came out as well. Her eyes were red and misty.

“Katara. Hey.” Her father reached out to her, lifting her up.

Katara held on to him for dear life, “Daddy, I’m scared.” She sobbed.

He stroked her hair, “That’s ok. We all get scared sometimes.” He said in a soothing voice.

"What’s happening?” Zuko wiped his eyes again.

"There was a ship spotted." Hakoda began slowly. He held Katara tighter when she wailed. "We're taking everyone to the communal hut and-"

Zuko sniffed the air. He smelled a frighteningly familiar acrid stench. The fluffy white flakes of snow drifted down black with soot. They looked up to the sky. It was too dark to see but they all knew the ship was getting closer.

"Come now children. Let us get by a fire. We'll all feel much better when we're warm." Gran-Gran moved to the sled.

Gran-Gran had to pull Katara away. She wouldn’t let go nearly strangling her father. Sir had given her a thousand excuses how everything would be fine. Zuko put his knees to his chest. They had come back. Was it because of him? He watched as Katara sat back on the sled. Her sorrowful eyes had yielded to something more indignant. She sniffed a few times before stopping completely. She whipped a few remaining tears away seemingly with her bending. Her control gave Zuko something to follow. He dried his face. 

Sir kneeled down. “I know this is hard. But we all have to work together” He took her hands in his, “Just like always. But right now, sweetie I have to go. I need you all to take care of each other.” Sir stood. He pulled them both into his chest, “I need you both to be good. And listen to your brother. Do not leave Gran-Gran’s sight. Do you both understand? I love you.” He kissed Katara on her head. “And I love you.” He kissed Zuko on his.

They watched him hug Sokka and Gran-Gran. Gran-Gran held him the longest. She put her nose to his. She said a prayer that Sir repeated back. They looked at each other. Without either of them speaking, they both had made a promise. Neither of them were strangers to the cruelty of the Fire Nation. They would be good, but they wouldn’t be fooled by empty reassurances anymore.

“You come back to these children. Do you hear me Hakoda?” Gran-Gran said harshly.

“I do Mother. And I will. Take care.” Sir sighed. “Please take care.”

* * *

They had set up their blankets in a corner of the hut. It was crowded with all the woman and children of the village. The crying came non-stop from infants and toddlers. There wasn’t much to do for them besides let them cry themselves to sleep. Katara laid next to Zuko. He hadn’t said much since they got into the hut. He was thinking about something. Although he was keeping it to himself for the time. He turned over to face her. She thought he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth. Instead he reached for her necklace. He looked at it for a few more moments before letting it drop back to her neck. He tucked his hands under his scarred ear.

Gran-Gran walked passed again. She was doing everything she could to keep everyone calm. Her, Miss Lohara, and Miss Yise had set up a cooking stone in the fire pit. They made batch after batch of kelp fritters and passed them around. Sokka came over with a bundle in a handkerchief. He laid them out waiting for either Katara or Zuko to move.

Sokka took one and started munching. “You guys don’t want one?”

Katara looked at him irked, “How can you eat?”

“It isn’t safe to defend on an empty stomach.” Sokka was already on his next fritter. “Here, Zuko take one.”

It took Zuko a moment to make up his mind to speak or not, “No. I’m not hungry.”

Both of them sat up when a commotion was heard at the front entrance of the hut. Bato walked in carrying Ỏh under his arm. He had a few bandages on his face and hands. He stumbled as they tried to tiptoe through the gathered families.

“Set him over with the children. We can get some food in him.” Gran-Gran intercepted.

Katara and Zuko moved their blankets to make a space for Ỏh. He was not himself. It was common to give men alcohol after certain ordeals. Her father had come home from a fishing trip half-conscious after his brush with death with an angry tiger-shark. She breathed away the smell of wine and whatever herbs was smeared under his bandages. Ỏh lulled his head looking around the room. He barely acknowledged them reaching for Sokka’s pile of kelp fritters. He shoved them in his mouth making a mess of his mustache.

“When were you going to tell us Ỏh was here?” Zuko bared his teeth at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I forgot!” Sokka swatted at his leg.

Zuko kicked him back, “But you didn’t forget to eat!”

“Hey, hey. That’s enough!” Bato set Ỏh’s pack with theirs.

“He started it…” Sokka took another bite.

“I don’t care! There isn’t time for squabbling.” Bato snapped. He then caught himself. Bato touched his forehead, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you scared too?” Zuko said with no emotion. Katara searched his face. He was waiting for an answer.

“Everyone is.” Ỏh said just as suddenly. “What are these? They’re amazing!” He picked up another fritter.

………………

A few hours had passed. Most of everyone was asleep. Ỏh had passed out covered in crumbs. Kanna had finally sat down for the first time of the night. Sokka, Katara, and Zuko were all still awake . Kanna had placed them in a neat line with Katara in the middle. She tucked them in as if it were any other night. The normality of it brought some comfort. But neither of the children was able to quell their anxiety for long. The men remained outside posted on the wall. There was still no word from any of them.

“You have to sleep.” Kanna rubbed her wrists.

“We can’t.” Sokka mumbled.

“They could come in when we’re sleeping?” Zuko stated grimly.

Kanna laid next to Zuko. He rested her head on her bosom. She pulled Sokka’s shoulder until they were brought together in her embrace. They bunched up cheek to cheek. Kanna gave them kisses and cuddles. She pulled the blanket up just a bit further around them.

“How about a story.” Kanna offered.

“Yes please.” Katara nestled in between Zuko and her brother. The distraction would be nice.

“But you three have to go to sleep after. Ok?”

Zuko looked at Katara. Katara looked at Sokka. They nodded making their deal. “We will.” Zuko peered up at her.

“What about the story of Yun versus Father Glowworm.” Kanna tucked them in tighter. 

* * *

Zuko curled into her touch. She held a book open on her round belly. Despite her size she still somehow balanced him in her lap. He was cozy swathed in his new silk pajamas. He can’t hear the rhyme she’s reciting but he knows her voice is the safest sound in the world. She looks down at him with amber eyes. Her smile makes him warm. She places a kiss on his forehead.

“Are you excited Zuko?” She rubs her pregnant belly.

He placed his ear on her stomach. He can hear perfectly through his unmarred ear. “When is she going to be here, Mama?”

“Soon, darling.” She smiled.

Then something in it twists. Her porcelain face is mottled and inflamed on one side. In the corner of her mouth is a brand still smoking. The character imprinted into her skin reads “traitor”. Her voice is gargled when she leans over him. He swipes away the blood and pus that drips on him. He can feel his scar start to form as it sears into his skin. He falls from her lap. There’s a baby with wolf’s eyes and sharp claws sitting in his place. Its screams pierces his ears.

“ _They’ll be here soon_.”

Zuko refuses to go back to sleep after that. The sun was only a few hours from rising. _That’s when they’ll attack._ Zuko sighed. When he woke up that windy day, he had known nothing but fear, anger, and the love that Katara and Gran-Gran had showed him. Now he had Sokka, Sir, Bato, Ỏh. Others too. He was Water Tribe. He was happy. Now _they_ were coming back. And _they_ were going to take everything away from him. Again.

“Are you awake?” Katara murmured to the darkness

Zuko opened his eye. She only asked because she knew he was. They had slept next to each other enough to know what the other felt like when they were sleeping.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Katara turned to face him as he faced the ceiling. She slid closer. She knew he couldn’t hear her as well on his scarred side. He didn’t move when she found his hand though it was freezing cold. It was easier to feel her than to speak. There was too much on his mind to choose one thing to say.

“I can’t sleep. I keep dreaming of my mommy.” Her lip quivered. 

Zuko choked. He blinked away his tears. “Me too.”

Zuko pulled up Katara when Moak ran through to the middle of the communal hut. His face was painted with grey and black war paint. He was panting, first reaching for his wife Vakita. She woke clutching her swollen stomach. He spoke quickly rubbing her arms. Vakita looked confused as she was trying to make herself conscious to his words. Yise was the next to wake. She held the same tired yet shocked expression. She instinctively reached for her baby who was still sleeping soundly next to her.

Moak kissed Vakita and made his way towards Kanna. Zuko and Katara both shook her gently. But she had not been in a deep sleep. Kanna sat up smoothing her hair, blinking. When her vision evened, she could see Moak. He kneeled down and muttered something to her. Kanna nodded. The trepidation was evident on her face. 

“Go now.” Kanna shooed him.

Moak had just made his exit when his twin sons woke up. “Dad! Dad wait!”

The calling started to wake everyone up. Cranky children stretched and screamed. Tired mothers rolled over to coddle their babes. Sokka sat up looking around. He threw the blanket scrambling for his boomerang. He crawled over Ỏh’s legs, startling him. Then Ỏh jumped up searching for his weapons. Voices grew louder demanding to know what was going on. Vakita started to rock herself. She held her chest and belly. Yise tried to comfort her while trying to comfort her own child. Kanna looked on at the chaos. Fed up, she stood.

“Enough! Enough!”

“What’s happening Kanna!?” Yise shouted out.

“The Fire Nation ship has set anchor. A smaller boat is riding towards the shore.” She announced. She was quick to quiet the gathering down again, “So far only ten men have been seen on the smaller boat. As a precaution dress yourselves and the children. If an attack happens, we have been instructed to evacuate and make our way to the next village. If you are to bring belongings, pack light. Food and clothing are essential. But until we get word, we remain here. Is that understood?”

A thousand questions flung her way. She did her best to answer them all while trying to calm them. Zuko made for the parkas. He checked the lining. He still had his knife. Ỏh rummaged through his pack and pulled out a leather belt. He buckled it tight setting his butterfly swords in the sheathes. Sokka was getting dressed as well. The only one out of all the boys too busy bleating to their mothers. Zuko watched as Sokka began painting his face by memory. He smeared the white paint across his jaw and black lines on his chin. He picked up his faithful boomerang. Zuko’s head spun at the ruckus and rushing. Katara grabbed for him holding him tight. Sokka guided them to a spot closer to the wall.

Sokka had never looked so serious in his life, “There are four exits in the communal hut.” He pointed to each one then landed at the exit closest to them, “If we need to leave, we’re gonna go out this door. We’re gonna run up the hill passed the rocks and into tundra. In three days, we can make it to the next village. We can’t get separated and we can’t slow down. If we do we stay at the rocks. We'll run in to each other at the ridge. We’re gonna look out for each other no matter what. Ok?”

“Ok.” The pair agreed without question.

* * *

Hakoda could have vomited when he saw the battleship. It was horrific in size made entirely of black armored steel. He had never seen anything like it before. Not in his time in battle. Not even in his nightmares. No amount of tangle mines would have stopped the monstrosity. He wasn’t even sure a tsunami could knock it over. Above it flew the imperial flag glaring red among the gray and white. The black snow fell with more urgency as the sky expelled the pollutants. He stood at the wall with the rest of the men.

“What could they want but to destroy us?” Bato could no longer hold his tongue.

“The bastards can try.” Hakoda gritted angrily.

It came as a surprise to them all when the ship halted almost half a mile from shore. Hakoda readied himself to make the command to take cover. The ship was armed with two catapults and harpoons. He’s seen the devastating affects the harpoons could have on an ice wall. He’s seen men cooked alive from the heat of the payloads. A plan of escape was already forming in his head when Moak bellowed from his vantage point. His eye in the spyglass, he pointed. There was a smaller vessel detaching from the ship.

Hakoda made the order for the men to hold the line on the wall. Then for Moak to warn his mother. She would have to handle the care of the wives and children if anything were to happen. The skiff, although not large was also reinforced with steel. On the deck stood a man without a mask. His hair was as grey as the sky. If Hakoda could see correctly, the Fire Nation soldier was looking directly at him.

The men could tell the navy men were not accustomed to the Southern waters. The men were extremely skittish around the frigid waves. Hakoda almost laughed when he watched one try to jump from the ship straight to the ice. The man fell back in the ocean shrieking. He struggled out of the water with steam rising off of him. Hakoda grimaced. _Firebenders._

Ten men in total deboarded the skiff. They had different uniforms than the Southern Raiders. Their masks resembling skulls rather than the familiar Sea-raven. Three of them wore more elaborate uniforms including the man staring at him. Hakoda did stand out amongst his men. He held his whale bone spear and wore his wolf head helmet. His war paint fashioned into a deep snarl and made his blue eyes look harsh in the encircling charcoal. The Fire Nation men huddled together. The black snow settling in small piles on their pauldrons.

  


“Are you Chief Hakoda?” The gray haired man shouted up in a thick accent.

“Who are you?” Hakoda called down smiling.

“I am Admiral Jeong Jeong. May we communicate to Chief Hakoda?”

“Do you carry weapons?” Bato asked crossing his arms.

“Raise your bows.” Hakoda commanded lowly. Danak directed seven other warriors to point their arrows at the Fire Nation men.

Jeong Jeong said something and the men began to disassemble their weapons belts. They pulled knives from their boots and removed their masks. None of them flinched at the threat. “We just want communicate!”

“We want you to leave!” Danak yelled pulling his string back further.

“We ask to communicate with Chief Hakoda!” Jeong Jeong said again.

“What do you want?!” Hakoda demanded.

“May we enter your palace?!” Jeong Jeong scowled when the men on the wall started laughing.

“You may not enter my palace.” Hakoda mocked the Admiral. “You can have your men remove your armor and tie you up. Then you alone may be allowed to enter.”

Bato snapped his head to Hakoda, “You’re letting him in?” Bato looked to Danak who looked equally confused.

“I ask to bring four men and me!” Jeong Jeong called up.

“No!”

“Two men!”

“Fine. The other men go back on that ship!” 

Bato scoffed, “That’s three Firebenders in-”

“Don’t question my orders.” Hakoda barked. “Come with me to greet the invaders. Danak you too. Keep your arrows trained on them until they board the ship.” Hakoda went to the ladder. “If anything changes notify me immediately.”

Bato looked to Danak for support. But Danak shook his head. They both saw the look in Hakoda’s eyes. He had made up his mind and it was their duty to follow their leader.

Danak relaxed his arms, “Let’s go greet the invaders.”

“Open the gate!”

* * *

Admiral Jeong Jeong entered with Captain Chey and Captain Roham into the village with their hands tied behind their backs. Dogs followed them barking and gnashing their foaming teeth. He had never been more South than Whale Tail Island and had no plans of returning. He was already trying to hide his shivering at the gate with the little clothing he wore. Undressed, he was exposed to the snow and freezing gusts of wind. Even with his bending he could hardly keep the chill away. He was shocked to see it completely empty with one smokestack pluming from a large ice building. There was no stronghold besides the wall they came through. There was no risk of an army besides the warriors on the wall. There was no building larger than his outhouse on his estate. The perceived threat of the Southern Water Tribe attacking the Fire Nation was nonexistent. By the looks of his surroundings the people were more concerned with surviving than assembling.

“Walk faster.” The warrior with the gaunt features hissed. The larger one pushed him forward.

They were led to a to an ice structure decorated with animal pelts. The grim vision of skinned eyeless beasts made something about the structure ominous and intimidating. They were pushed to the snowy floor. There was no ceremony in situating them.

Chey whirled to his feet, “Watch yourself!” He warned in Fires Tongue.

He was instantly put back to the ground with a punch by the large warrior. “Sit the fuck down, Scum!”

Chief Hakoda sat on a stool. He removed his helmet exposing brown curls and beaded dreads. The two men with him stood by his side exuding pure murderess hatred. Roham went to Chey. His nose was gushing blood. His face would surely be purple by the evening. Chey spit the blood across the stark floor. The Chief’s lip curled.

“Why are you here?” He said in a low snarl.

“I have come in behalf of former General, Prince Iroh.” Jeong Jeong answered slowly.

“And is that name supposed to mean anything to me?” Chief Hakoda raised his brow.

Hakoda could see the flash of confusion in Jeong Jeong’s eyes, “He was one of men who washed up on your shores past Autumn.”

The men started murmuring. One look and they stilled. “The old one?”

“Yes.” Jeong Jeong couldn’t help his smirk. “Though he’s not as old he now looks. My friend has been through much.”

“I’m sure the Fire bastard suffers.” Chief Hakoda spat.

Jeong Jeong didn’t try to defend his statement. “I am here in his behalf. We have come to your home in a small number to tell you that we are allies. Prince Iroh want to overthrow his brother and end wartime.”

Hakoda burst out laughing. “Your friend wants to end the war? Why would I believe you? You are an Admiral. Why would you so easily speak of treason with an enemy?”

Jeong Jeong shrugged moving the parchment tucked in his shirt, “I have a letter from Prince Iroh. It a written promise that today after Fire Nation will never return to your home-”

Hakoda pounded his spear into the ice. “And how could he guarantee such a thing?”

“He is Prince of the Fire Nation. He stays close to our Fire Lord-“

“What did you say? He’s Prince of the Fire Nation?” Danak said hushed.

“I did not make a misspeak his title.” Jeong Jeong narrowed his eyes.

“Like the many mistakes you are making? You speak confidently for someone who hasn’t mastered our language. You say he is the Prince of your country. He is the Fire Lord’s son?”

“His brother.”

The men murmured again. “What are you here for!” Chief Hakoda boomed.

“The Fire Lord demanded your people to be killed. Prince Iroh convinced him not to do. But the Fire Lord wants information. He wants your…numbers.”

“Our statistics?” The chief asked. Jeong Jeong nodded “So what about this letter?”

“A letter from Prince Iroh making a promise that he will guarantee safety of Southern Water Tribe.”

“In exchange for? There has to be a catch.”

“That the Southern Water tribe does not enter war again.”

“What kind a deal is that. When we are called upon, we will answer.”

“But your people will not having if you are protected. If you want to go fight and die then do it. But Prince Iroh orchestrating the downfall of Fire Lord Ozai he wishes his nephew to be safe.”

Hakoda sneered.

“He is safe? Correct?” Jeong Jeong’s stomach dropped when his expression did not change.

“The child died after the men abandoned him here.”

“I don’t believe you!” Jeong Jeong thought about standing, but did not want to anger the Polar Bear- Dog of a man.

“You didn’t see him.” The chief briefly turned away, “He had half a face and water in his lungs. If it wasn’t his wounds it was sickness. If it wasn’t sickness it was the cold. The child wasn’t even conscious when your men stole our canoe and left him here to die alone.”

Jeong Jeong was quiet for a while. “Did you do all you can to save him?”

“He didn’t suffer.” Is all he said. “So, since the boy is dead, there is no deal then. Right?”

“Prince Iroh was confident his nephew was alive. I have no other orders than to gain your statistics.”

“Well you cannot have them. You and your men can set sail and leave.” Chief Hakoda stood.

“Wait!”

A deafening sound forced them all to the floor. Moak pulled himself inside. His face was pale as a ghost. The roar of fire blared when they finally caught their bearings. Thick black smoke floated into the igloo.

“Sir the ship is launching their catapults.” Moak coughed.

Jeong Jeong burned his restraints away. “Who made the order of attack!”

“I am in the same room as you!” Chey yelled.

They both looked at Captain Roham. The Captain had been by his side for three years. Though the look on his face was from a stranger. Roham picked up his foot. A trail of flame lit the room in a titian blaze. Jeong Jeong was in motion to turn the traitor to ash. But the gaunt warrior was quick. Roham lay dead with his skull bashed open by a sharpened club. He had barely missed the club coming towards him when it suddenly froze midstride.

“Go rally the men. We are under attack!” The chief put the point of the spear to his throat. “You will be my hostage.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fucking rewrote this bitch of a chapter four times. Writing tip : Dont get over confident that a chapter will a breeze because then it fucking wont. Then on top of all that I had a bunch of pandemic related bs to balance. You'd think quarantining meant more time to type. but no. Sorry for the cussing but ya boy was pissed that this took so got damn long.  
> Ok so scary stuff. Idk why I'm doing this to these angel babies and they sweet little old granny. But character development I guess. Idfk. I haven't made illustrations for this chapter but I'd love recommendations.  
> Leave Kudos and comments for my satisfaction, for this hollow spirit must be satiated. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Kanna made Kelp Fritters for everyone to share. Be careful! They're hot!


	13. The Grey Day Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Please Enjoy  
> Disclaimers: I do not own ATLA. Steal my OC's I don't care.  
> Please heed the warnings before reading this chapter  
> I would like to put warnings for ...
> 
> Mentions of Genocide  
> Mentions of Murder  
> Murder  
> Animal Murder  
> Racial and Homophobic slurs  
> General War/Battle setting  
> Children inside War setting  
> Graphic Violence  
> Blood/Gore  
> Mentions of Rape  
> Threats of and Attempted Rape  
> Let me know if I should add more (PLEASE)

The tension made the air thick and hard to breathe. Zuko sweat sitting idle in a parka and tied boots. He lost some of his control over his bending. Every time he tried to concentrate on controlling his temperature a baby’s cry would shoot through his calm and he could feel another drop of sweat fall down his neck. There was a soft hand on his. He inhaled collecting her presence. There was always something about Katara that made him stronger. She breathed frost towards him. The cold had never been a comfort until then. He opened his eyes to the crystals of ice she made in front of them. He smiled reaching his hand out. The frost coated his fingers before melting away. Her eyes were bright and hopeful. For what, Zuko wasn’t sure. But something in the shining blue made his smile bigger and his mood even.

Sokka watched the room like a falcon-hawk. His eyes followed every single movement of packing and preparing. His grandmother had already prepared their bags. The older boys were dressing themselves in their gauntlets and greaves. There wasn’t much left to do but wait. There was a stir outside. His father’s voice carried on the wind. He couldn’t hear what was said over the ruckus.

“Stay right here.” He said to Katara and Zuko, “I’m just going to the door.” Sokka held his boomerang next to him.

“No you are not. You are going to stay right where you are until we hear something.” Gran-Gran wagged her finger.

“But I can hear Dad.” Sokka said.

“Of course you can. He is commanding the men.” Gran-Gran huffed.

“But-”

“Sokka come here.” Ỏh put out his arm. Sokka slumped down next to him. “You want to fight. You want to go out there and prove your worth as a man.”

Sokka fidgeted, “Yeah…”

“I was just like you when I was young.” Ỏh tried to laugh.

“But we’re just sitting here waiting! Just like last time!” Sokka threw up his hands.

“When you lost your mom?” Ỏh asked. Sokka clenched his fists, his face twisting.

“Sokka,” Gran-Gran reached for him, but he pulled away, “I know you are worried about your father. But he told us what to do and we’re going to do it.”

“Argh. I know! It’s just…” Sokka exhaled. Tears pricked at his eyes.

“I was twelve when the Fire nation came to my town.” Ỏh said. Sokka looked to him. He frowned just as deep as he smiled big. “I was just a street kid, I didn’t have anyone before or after.” Ỏh looked back to the children, “I’m sorry about your mother. But you have other people to look after you, Sokka. And people that you need to look out for. You’re very smart.”

Sokka wiped his nose, “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just keep that bright mind of yours sharp.” Ỏh tapped his temple. “And don’t talk back to your grandmother.”

Ayaka Yise walked over with baby Temma in the amaut. Temma fussed as she bent over. “Have you children eaten yet? Here. Have some seal jerky. Take as much as you want Sokka.”

“Thanks.” He grabbed a handful of the blubbery snack. The food helped him level his head.

“Here Katara. I’m sure you and Tulujok would be helping Gran-Gran make breakfast by now.” Yise held the food out to her.

Katara gingerly took a piece, “Thank you.”

Gran-Gran smiled at Ayaka Yise and Ỏh. The help was surely appreciated, “Thank you.”

When Yise bent over Zuko was face to face with baby Temma. “Hello Kissy-baby.” Zuko cooed.

Temma laughed at him. Yise laughed as well, “She’s been fussy all morning. How is it you always get her to laugh?” She handed him a piece.

He took a bite savoring the salt, “She’s a happy baby.” Something caught his ear. Footsteps, “Somethings hap-”

An explosive force moved the ground beneath them. An unbearably loud boom made their hands go to their ears. Ỏh ran to the entrance. Kursru careened into him. Screaming came from all around from mothers and children alike. Katara kept her ears covered. Zuko took the knife from his parka. Gran-Gran pulled the three of them up.

“Ok, get ready to run. Sokka you know where to go.” She fitted the pack on Sokka and a small bag with water onto Katara. “If you can, stay close to the rocks. Stay together and don’t look back.” 

“I don’t want to leave you Gran-Gran.” Katara rubbed her eyes with her arm.

Zuko started to sob, “No! No! Gran-Gran!”

Kursru bellowed into the hut, “The Fire Nation is attacking! Make your way to the next village!”

Woman begged for news of their husbands. Babes clung to the legs of their mothers. Kursru was already making his way out of the hut. The older boys brandished their weapons rounding up their younger siblings. Zuko tried to push the screaming out of his head. His whole body racked with the familiar sense of dread and terror. He could hear the fires start to climb. The fumes of the payload flooded the hut burning his nose.

Gran-Gran nudged Zuko into Sokka’s arms, “Stay close to Sokka and Ms. Yise. If you can’t get to the sled. Leave it.” She looked over the crying children "Now, now. Gran-Gran can take care of herself. I haven’t gone this far without my wits.” Gran-Gran soothed them with more hugs and kisses. “I love you all very much. And if you feel scared remember you have the spirits behind you. I’ll see you soon.” 

Katara started to pull Zuko towards the planned exit, “No! I’m not leaving anyone!” But it was Yise who yanked him by the hood.

…

Kanna ignored her heartbreak as she sent her grandchildren away. She went to her own pack emptying it on the floor. Two other elders, Noheno, a woman who had lost all three of her sons in the battle of Omashu and then her mind. And Lisak. His daughter and her children had already ran. He was left with his two hunting dogs who were faithfully sitting at his side. They were the oldest and the constant survivors of the Fire Nation.

Ỏh came back inside to see who was left. “The ship fired a catapult. They might fire the other.”

“I would feel better if you followed.” Kanna said serenely.

“They’re safer if I don’t. When I’m spotted, me and whoever’s with me is dead.” Ỏh gritted his teeth. “What are you doing? Even if you’re slower, you can still start to make your way inland.”

“No need, my boy.” Lisak petted one of the beasts, “We have our weapons and I have these dogs. We’ve lived long enough. If we slow those soldiers down, then I have lived my life as it was meant to be lived.”

Kanna unsheathed a large machete. The handle was made of a jawbone and was stained with blood. “This was my father’s. It was a wedding gift when he married my mother. He told me fourteen raiders died by its blade. I intend to honor him and use it myself, La willing." 

Noheno held a cooking knife, swirling it in the air, “I’ll see all my sons soon. I am ready.” She stated with startling clarity.

“You aren’t going to die!” Ỏh snapped white knuckling his butterfly swords. Lisak’s dogs barked. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Pray with us, Ỏh.” Kanna smiled softly.

* * *

.....

Chief Hakoda kept the tip of the spear to Jeong Jeong’s throat. Jeong Jeong looked down at it and back to the snarling chief. There wasn’t much time to process all the information being thrown at him in the moment. His friend’s nephew was dead, a longtime ally had been a traitor, his men were acting against his orders, he was a hostage. Chey was being lifted up by the larger warrior. Chey struggled still spitting blood. Jeong Jeong considered for a moment just giving into whatever they had planned for him.

“What do you want to do with this one, Cheif?”

The chief looked at Chey with as much interest as one would look at something rotten, “If he tries to escape his restraints, kill him.”

“Please Chief Hakoda, we- I did not make the order. Allow me to speak to my men-” A boot to the mouth shut him up. 

“I know how the Fire Nation views my people. That we are all savages that eat babies when it’s too cold. That our brains are smaller than the average Fire Nation citizen's. But how dare you look me in the face and try to take me for a fool.” A jut of the spear and a small cut opened on his neck.

Jeong Jeong put up his hands, “I-I do not- I do not know how to communicate” Jeong Jeong cursed in Fire’s Tongue, “I mean to tell that-that I am your ally. I am here to give peace. Some man on my ship is go against my commands” Jeong Jeong tried his best to relay his intent.

“Get up.” Chief Hakoda hissed.

Jeong Jeong submitted watching his every move, “Please. If I am to attack, I can.”

“Did you just threaten me?!” The chief dragged him to meet his face.

“No I am meaning-”

“Shut up!”

He was hauled through the village back to the wall. Chey spewed all the way. Though now unbound there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could escape without killing the warriors. Nothing had been going according to plan. Nothing in his life had. His next thought was of Zhao who was undoubtedly behind the coup. He had always been trouble. Even as his student. Unrestrained and hungry. What had he offered Roham? He hoped the Water Tribe spared Chey and destroyed all the men on board who betrayed him. He hoped they died like the disloyal dogs they were. How much did Zhao know about him? There was a likely chance the Water Tribe warriors would fail. He thought about returning to the ship as Zhao’s prisoner. He’d rather die at the hands of the Water Tribe.

Hakoda tossed Jeong Jeong at his feet. That’s when the battleship began to move. Bato had assembled the men as instructed. Kursru and Moak had returned armed and ready for battle. Behind he watched his people flee. There was no way of discerning without the spy glass which of them were his family. He pushed the thoughts out of his head to focus on leading his men. With the ship moving, it was no longer safe on the wall.

Hakoda took his men sixty-five meters behind their defenses. The ship trudged closer. The men in the smaller ship yelled from the other side of the wall. The cry of metal hitting metal resounded on the wind. Maybe there was some truth in what the Admiral was saying. The crash was so loud there was no telling if any of the other seven survived. Black smoke billowed in the sky. Hakoda made the order to hold the line. The wall that had them taken them years to build fell the next second. Two harpoons shattered it as easily as glass. Three figures appeared scrambling through the rubble. Three Fire Nation navy men ran towards the line. Hakoda raised his spear but the Admiral threw himself in front of him.

“Wait please! Please!” Jeong Jeong groveled. When Hakoda stilled his spear, Jeong Jeong turned to them. He said something to them in their language. Hakoda watched the men bow with their foreheads to the ground. “Tell them to join the line.”

“I missed when things made sense with you.” Bato laughed next to him.

“The enemy of the enemy is our ally. Untie the loud one.” Hakoda pointed to the captain who was still cursing anything in his sight.

“Chief Hakoda, the men I have left are at your use.” Jeong Jeong put up his hands “If I can, I need to communicate to the ship.”

The chief simply ticked his head. Jeong Jeong took no time for him to reconsider. He sprinted across the ice to the pile that was the gate he entered through. Jeong Jeong yelled out to the ship. There was no answer, so he yelled again. Finally, some commotion from the deck. The echoes of men calling out travelled back to the line. Hakoda approached the smallest of the three survivors. The man looked as if he were going to piss himself when Hakoda yanked him by the armor.

“What is he saying?” Hakoda demanded. The man shook his head. Hakoda gritted. He couldn’t understand him.

* * *

“Zhao! Face me like a man!” Jeong Jeong demanded.

Men on the deck stared blankly at him. Many couldn’t believe he was alive. Zhao came out onto the deck chest puffed and chin high. All of Jeong Jeong’s suspicions were confirmed. His former student that had failed his lessons and still somehow rose through the ranks. A firebender lacking restraint or control over their living, breathing element. The look in his eyes told him everything Jeong Jeong needed to know. He was high on his own illusion of power.

“This was _your_ plan. I could not think of any other name.” Jeong Jeong sneered.

“Aw. My old mentor the Grand Master, Admiral Jeong Jeong. Where’s your armor? Did you really remove it at the savages’ request? I bet you were just trying to make a deal with them.” Zhao laughed over the rail. “It’s a shame Roham failed. I paid him good money to take you out.”

Jeong Jeong shook his head. All it took was some gold, “When you are arrested, I will put a good word in with the Fire Lord to have mercy.”

Zhao laughed to the dark sky, “No need. I am under orders to prevent you from returning to the Fire Nation. The once Great Admiral Jeong Jeong has fallen from grace it seems! Maybe it should be me to take your place. Admiral Zhao. Now that does have a ring to it!”

“Who’s orders?!”

“Why, our benevolent leader the Fire Lord of course! He expressed to me his distaste for your suggestion at the meeting. And he wasn’t wrong. How is it you think you can negotiate with these people?”

“I don’t believe you.” Jeong Jeong shook his head again. “You have fabricated this story so these men will follow you. Who are you to order these men anyway? You are just a captain.”

Zhao was followed by ten masked men. They were dressed in the royal guard uniform. The coup had been planned before he had left port. “Is that why the Fire Lord so generously offered me some of his royal guard?” Zhao gestured to the men dressed in scarlet red. “And oh! Did I forget to mention? I was promoted to Commander before we boarded. I have been doing quite well for myself.”

“I will not allow you to wipe these people out!” Jeong Jeong took a bending stance.

“Don’t worry. I will make no such order. I will do as My Lord asks of me and cause as much destruction as I can!” Zhao smiled sadistically.

Jeong Jeong new Zhao was going to attack before Zhao did. He called for Captain Chey to make haste to join him. Captain Chey was his last true ally in the territory and a damned good demolitionist. He was also spectacularly adept to hiding things on his person. The captain responded running to his man. A wave a fire poured over the side of the ship. The heat melted some of the wall exposing the front of the battleship. Jeong Jeong with his palms together separated the fire to go around them. 

Jeong Jeong snickered at the heat as it passed him. It was incredibly hot. The fire flew from Zhao’s fists in an uncontrolled burst. When Zhao finished his first attack Jeong Jeong sunk low raising a wall of flame. Chey behind him threw cherry bombs he had hidden in his uniform onto the deck. Several explosions were heard behind the wall of fire. Balls of flame started shooting through. Jeong Jeong pushed the wall into the ship revealing the recoiling soldiers and Zhao, who stood proudly as he bent the attack away.

“Do you think you’ll ever be welcome back in the Fire nation now, old man? The only way you’ll return is in chains!” Zhao shot a stream of fire directly at Jeong Jeong.

Jeong Jeong easily deflected it moving it back to the side of the ship. “This is your last chance Zhao! This goes for all my men as well. You follow the orders I have given you or return home in the brig as followers to this usurper!”

“Do you men wish to follow our one true commander, Fire Lord Ozai in the pursuit of fulfilling our nation's destiny or do you wish to die with the traitor?” Zhao held a palm of flame surrounded by the royal guard in striking positions. 

A soul dared not move.

“Load the catapults!” Zhao called out.

“Cowards!” Jeong Jeong sent a pillar of flame at the starboard bow. The entire ship shifted at its force. “There isn’t enough ammunition for a prolonged attack. Zhao will take the fight to the land. These men won't stand a chane." 

“We need to get back to the line and tell the bastard Chief Hakoda.” Chey cursed.

“Now’s not the time for that Chey. Let’s move.”

* * *

Hakoda marveled at the feat of bending. He had never seen such power from a single bender. The man had to be an ally. He could have already destroyed the village if he wanted. Jeong Jeong was returning with his captain. The ship burst with life as men ran back and forth on the decks.

“My ship has been taken. I am no longer Fire Nation. If there anything my men and I can do to helping you?” Jeong Jeong put his hands together and bowed.

“How many men are on that ship?” Hakoda pointed.

“Six hundred forty-three. One hundred-fifty are… infantrymen." Jeong Jeong had to think of the word, "However, they are more comfortable to the Southern Earth Kingdom. We could use this for an advantage.”

“If this is some elaborate scheme to get us to drop our guard…” Bato stuck out his club.

“I pray it was. Get ready. They are preparing to send first men.” Jeong Jeong sunk into his bending stance. “There will be more explosions as well.”

“The village has been evacuated.” Hakoda said, “You are to fight beside us. But this truce is temporary.” 

Hakoda commanded his men to prepare for a battle. His orders passed down the line to every ear. He looked to his left at Danak. Then to his right, Bato. There were no other men he’d rather die beside. For a moment he pictured his family. The laugh of his son and the eyes of his daughter. Kisses from his mother and even the warm hugs of his adopted son. It just helped him fuel his rage. He would cut down his enemy. He would prove that they’re assumptions of them were wrong. The Southern Water tribe was small but not weak. He banged his spear against his shield. Bato and Danak followed suit. The entire line thundered building themselves up for the fight. Hakoda’s veins pumped with adrenaline.

“To all the Tribe who fell before us! We invoke you now! To all good spirits! We invoke you now! Aim our arrows and guide our spears! Strengthen our clubs and harden our shields!” Hakoda roared for all to hear.

“Aim our arrows and guide our spears! Strengthen our clubs and harden our shields!”

It was not a wave but a flood. All one hundred fifty infantrymen had been set loose. Jeong Jeong was disgraced. They held no form whatsoever. They blindly rushed the shore heading straight towards them. Jeong Jeong and the three other fire benders took six men out without thought.

Bato was ready, dodging blasts and whips of fire, planting his club into skulls and ribs. A swing from Danak’s machete and men lay strewn about him like discarded rag dolls. Hakoda took his time encountering one soldier after the other. He could see the singes in his fur clothing but kept pushing through. He spun his spear slashing and impaling any soldier unfortunate enough to encounter him. Three, four, five men lay bleeding beneath him.

Some of the soldiers ran past the men straight into the village. Their only intention was to wreak havoc. Hakoda threw an oil bomb at a particularly large man. One spark and the man was set ablaze unable to douse himself. Danak threw one as well into a mob of men closing in on Moak. One went to shoot off flame but only condemned himself and his comrades to the same fiery death they forced on others.

Hakoda swung his spear into another man in red. He yanked the spear out of his lung before making the command to follow the men running into the village. Most of them had headed for the only visible smokestack. Hopefully, his mother had left taking his children with him. But knowing her and knowing her stubborn nature, she was still in the communal hut and had sent the children with someone faster to escape with. Bato sprinted by him arms pumping gripping his club ready to use it until it broke. Danak slogged behind. He had his wife and infant daughter to protect.

Hakoda looked back. The ice was stained with blood. Men in red wearing iron masks littered his land. He could see four men in blue coats laying lifeless some charred black. He could immediately make out Kursru in the mass. He was surrounded by six Fire Nation men all still oozing their life force into the snow. He could hear metallic clicking and a command in Fire’s Tongue. He watched a ball of fire fly through the air above his head. 

* * *

“We command that you come out with your hands above your head.” A voice called in Fire’s Tongue.

Kanna looked around. The language was spoken in her home, but it was still only words Katara could understand. “Do you know what they are saying?” She asked Ỏh.

“They want us to surrender.” Ỏh sheathed his swords.

“What are you doing!? We cant surrender!” Lisak rejected.

“Be quiet!” Ỏh hissed, “Do you want them to hear you.” Ỏh quickly exited the hut before Kanna could reach for him.

Ỏh glanced around at the men surrounding the hut. They had each exit covered, though they had not made a move to look inside. Ỏh counted twelve in front of him. He raised his hands slowly showing that he held no weapon. He watched the men’s jeers curl into fascinated smiles. With his olive skin and dark hair there was no hiding the fact that he was Earth Kingdom. Be it the color of his eyes or the way that he spoke. His gold earrings or painted lips. There was no getting away from who he was.

“What is someone like you doing all the way out here? Are there more Earth kingdom rent boys in the Southern Water Tribe?” A man asked cackling.

Ỏh looked over his uniform. His face was not completely covered meaning he held a higher rank than private. His smile reminded him of a man he saw in his town all those years ago. Ỏh looked back on his life of neutrality. No one gave a shit when he was Earth Kingdom. When he was starving and penniless. His own people passed by without any acknowledgment of his pain. When his town was colonized by Fire Nation, no one cared when he was forced into slavery serving some general as a kitchen boy. When he escaped and found work in the brothels no one glanced when he’d pleasure them with shining black eyes. Then he was arrested and bailed out by the Pirate Captain, Li Yuen, no one even bothered to tell him that he would be forced into the same life with a different pimp. It was only in the Southern Water Tribe he was called by his name and respected as a human being. Where he met Bato and felt real love for the first time. He fled to tell them of the attack. He risked everything to protect them. What was a little bit more? 

“It’s just little old me, Sir.” Ỏh smiled, “I am the partner to one of the men here.”

“I see! So you fled to this savage land to live out your debauchery.” The superior guffawed. “The other men laughed at him, “Lay down your weapons you filthy paederast.”

“Yes sir.” Ỏh complied slowly unbuckling his belt.

“After that come over here and give my cock a nice cleaning. Maybe you could be of some use to us before we kill you.” Another soldier said. Many others laughed with him.

“If that is what you desire.” The words came easily to Ỏh’s tongue. But he was not worried.

A scream sounded from inside the hut. Kanna. They must have gone in through the fourth entrance to corner him. The soldiers looked behind. Ỏh used the distraction to throw his smoke pellets. A cloud surrounded him blinding the other soldiers. While the Fire Nation men had been making their threats, Ỏh was memorizing their positions. He drew his butterfly swords slashing into his cover.

He felt bellies spill their innards. He felt their blood spray across his clothing as he flipped from one man to the other. He cut down ten men in a matter of seconds. He reached for another body. This one parried and twisted his arm. He kicked up hoping to disorient the soldier. Through the opaque smoke he could see a flash of blue. A familiar face came towards him painted in gray and black.

“Bato!” He called out as a club swung for his head.

Bato angled the club up so it would miss its target. “Ỏh!” He covered his head at the sound of a payload making contact.

Bato reached out for Ỏh holding him close. The wind was starting to carry the cover away. Another frightened scream. How dare he forget Kanna and the others were still in trouble. Ỏh rushed inside. Kanna was swinging the machete at two amused soldiers. Ỏh came up behind one of them putting both swords through his neck. The man kneeled to the ground looking into Ỏh’s eyes. The hatred was palpable in his dying yellow gaze. Ỏh savored it. No man deserving to live would torture an old, virtually helpless woman.

Bato took out the second man. Brain matter scattered on the wall behind the soldier. Bato hit him again for good measure. The skull sank into the floor. Noheno puked when Bato withdrew his club. Kanna rubbed her back as Noheno dry heaved. That’s when Ỏh saw the dead animals. Their flesh burnt and twisted from defending their master. It broke his heart to see the beasts the way they were.

“Are you alright?” Ỏh touched Kanna’s shoulder. She started to cry under his touch.

“My dogs! Those Fire bastards killed my dogs.” Lisak sobbed.

“We will avenge them, Elder. We will not be satisfied until they all are begging for forgiveness.” Bato vowed.

Danak stumbled inside winded. “What did I miss?”

“Get here faster next time! We need to go further in. There has to be more going after the woman and children.” Bato shook the bone off his club.

“Let's go spill some fucking red!” Danak showed off his sharp canines.

“Danak!” Kanna screamed.

A soldier came in from behind. Before Danak could turn around, a fist of fire found his side. Danak crumpled to the floor. Bato swung his club at the man. Two more soldiers entered. Bato jumped back as one shot out flame towards him. Bato put up his arm feeling the searing pain tear his skin apart. Kanna swung her machete at one of the men. She could feel it graze the fabric in his uniform. Ỏh was faster He planted his sword in the exposed area under the chest plate. He pushed them back into the wall. Ỏh yanked the swords up. The Fire nation soldier screamed as Ỏh gutted him like a fish. He dodged a blast that came towards his head. Ỏh spun over Bato. He was still alive. But he was writhing in agony. His clothing covering his arm was gone. The stench of burning flesh and fur filled the room.

Danak stood, grievously injured. He lumbered to the last soldier nearly decapitating him. But a third soldier entered before anyone saw. Another burst of flame and Danak fell. Kanna howled at the sound of him hitting the floor. Another explosion rumbled. She ran through the soldier until her fists hit his torso. The man clawed at her shoulders as she cried. He too fell. Slipping off her weapon with a thud on top of Danak. She shoved the soldier off of him. His dirty blood would not taint the skin of a mighty warrior. Noheno came from behind her and stabbed the man in a frenzy. He was still alive until she plunged the knife into his heart. Lisak pulled her away. Her hands were cut to shreds.

“We have to get out of here. They’re going to see the bodies. We have to move” Ỏh said lifting Bato.

Bato screamed and then panted, “We need to go to my igloo. I have some spears buried there. They’re ceremonial but they’ll do the job.”

“We can’t leave Danak!” Kanna wept.

“Don’t worry, Little Mother. We will give his body to La when we can. We aren’t safe here.” Bato kneeled over his body whispering an ancient prayer. “We will be back for you, old friend.” 

“Fuck off. I’m not dead yet.” Danak gurgled.

A quarter of his face was gone. The left side of his mouth had no lips left. His beard was crackled black and his ear hung off of his face. The most horrendous part of his injury was his exposed teeth. The bubbling blisters gave him an intense pain that his body forbade him to feel. He dare not touch his wounds. He lifted himself only to fall into the wall. With the burns in his head he forgot about the wound on his side. Ỏh quickly went under his right arm and helped him walk to Bato’s igloo. Another catapult launched sending the destructive bright barreling through the air.

* * *

They had just reached the edge of the village when screams sounded out. Zuko, face still wet with tears turned to see orange light the sky. Katara saw her village being engulfed in flames. Fire Nation men doused igloos and buildings in noxious chemicals before setting them alight. Sokka yanked them back to reality.

“We need to keep running!” Sokka pulled them along.

“Quickly now! We need to get to the rocks. We’ll be safer.” Yise took Temma from the amaut and held her to her chest. “Go. Let’s go!” She said breathlessly.

“There’s some there!” A voice called in Fire’s tongue.

Zuko looked over his shoulder to see three soldiers chasing after them. They pressed harder reaching the tundra. It was difficult to discern what was ice and what was snow. Katara tripped into a pile getting up just as fast. Sokka never once stopped as he hurried them along. Down the hill they went. Nothing but a stark white expanse welcomed them. They could see some sleds ahead pulled by dogs. They had not been so fortunate. The hill was difficult to run down. Every other step was a trip or a stumble in the deep snow. The children got to the bottom of the hill first. Sokka veered to see where Yise was. He shouted.

The empty amaut made it easier for one of the soldiers to grab Yise. Yise shrieked as she was snatched back. Her and the soldier that grabbed her tumbled down the hill. Temma already wailing to the wind fell, rolling from her mother’s arms. Yise scraped back up. She reached for her baby but was pulled back as a blast resonated from the village. Sokka and Zuko ran back. The other two soldiers were gaining, bounding down the hill. Yise kicked at the man holding her boot. He fell back cursing. Yise stood finally reaching the bottom the hill. She scooped up her child before she was caught again.

Sokka swiped his boomerang at the second soldier making him leap back. The man holding Yise tossed her to the ground. He tugged Temma from her arms discarding her like trash. Katara screamed running for the baby. Zuko pushed the soldier in the side trying to move him from Yise. The Fire nation soldier shoved him away focused on Yise. The third man shot fire over their heads. The children ducked. The man on top of Yise burned her parka apart. She clawed and punched at him to no avail. He was too heavy.

“Run! Take Temma! Run!” Yise begged. The man on top of her grabbed her by the braids trying to remove her collar.

Sokka grabbed Katara who already had Temma wriggling powerfully against her. “Zuko!”

Zuko held his knife ready to stick it into the rapacious soldier. But the second soldier punched a fire ball straight at him. Zuko fell back. His hood came off of his head. The man who shot the fire at him froze. Sokka ran to Zuko and made him follow. He protested and gritted but Sokka moved forward anyway.

"What should we do with them, Lieutenant?" The soldier pointed to the fleeing children.

"Who cares?" He grabbed Yise's wrists, "Hold still you savage bitch!"

The third man knelt to hold down her arms, "Behave or we’re gonna have to punish you.” He chuckled salivating, “She's kinda ugly don't you think Lieutenant?"

“Kinda plump but the Commander said it’s better that way.”

"But, sir one of them looked Fire Nation." The soldier contested.

"If you'd rather have a child Sekanai, leave me out of it. Do what you want. All I need is right here." The Lieutenant hit Yise in the mouth when she made to bite him.

Sekanai looked away, “I think I should follow them.”

“Shut the fuck up, Private! Do you want some or not?” the Lieutenant hollered.

Sekanai ignored him following the three sets of small footprints.

* * *

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. When their legs hurt from exertion, they kept running. When they couldn’t breathe, they kept running. When they were blinded with tears, they kept running. A payload burst in front of them. Shrapnel flew at them tearing into their clothing white hot melting the ice and snow. Katara shielded Temma with her own body. She saw the tiny fires collected at her feet. She looked around. She didn’t see Zuko or her brother. Just fire and smoke.

 _Katara._ She heard her name in the whisps of smolders. She whipped her head around. She couldn’t see anybody. _Katara_. She spun around looking for the voice. Temma screamed arching her little body. _Katara_. 

“Mommy?” Katara cried out, “Mommy! I’m right here!”

A hand gripped her shoulder. She looked to them hoping to see her mother. “Where’s Sokka?” Zuko stared into her wet eyes.

“I don’t know!” She was happy to see him but was heartbroken all the same.

“Hey! I see you! Come here!” The same soldier that shot fire at him pointed.

“Gran- Gran told us to stay by the rocks. He’ll go to the rocks.” Katara puffed starting to move again.

Zuko made Katara go in front of him as they ran away from the man. They bounded over the crags, careful to keep baby Temma covered from the wind and falling stones. The soldier fervently followed vaulting easily over the rocks. He kept calling out for them to stop but there would be no way they would listen. They ran and climbed until the lost sight of the Fire Nation Soldier. Katara saw some holes in a patch of ice. Artic Hare dens. It meant the ground was probably soft enough for them to dig.

“Hold her!” Katara shoved the baby into Zuko’s arms.

“What are you doing?” Temma pushed against him still screeching.

“We can hide!” Katara started to bend the snow away.

The man’s voice was getting closer. Zuko sat Temma down. The poor babe rubbed and pawed at her face. Zuko removed his mitts and heated up his hands. He helped Katara dig until they hit a labyrinth of tunnels. Zuko picked up baby Temma and they went into their hole. Katara bent the snow to cover their tracks leaving a small entrance to look natural and let the light and oxygen in.

“She needs to stop crying. He’s going to find us! Make her laugh Zuko.” Katara pleaded.

“How? I don’t know how.” Zuko rubbed the infant’s back. He put a hand over her mouth but she just tossed her head free, “Hey. Hey. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.” Temma opened her eyes looking at him. Her lip quivering.

“Zuko it’s working. Keep talking to her.” Katara sat with them.

Zuko put Temma in Katara’s lap. “Hi kissy Baby.” He whispered, “Hi. You’re so cute when you’re not crying. Yeah. Right Kissy baby?”

Temma waved her arms while Katara wiped tears and sucked the mucus from her nose like she had seen other mothers do. Clearing her sinuses was sure to help comfort her. “See. Everything’s going to be ok. Everything’s alright. We’re safe now.” She was shocked how easily the lie came to her. She began to understand why the adults said it so much.

“Little, little Rabbit how do you run? Oh Mr. Sea-raven how do you fly? Fast. Fast. Across the ice and sky.” Zuko sung quietly. Temma smiled blinking out unshed tears. She clapped her tiny mitted hands. Zuko kissed her chubby cheek and pulled her back towards him. He warmed his lips against her cold skin, “See? You’re a happy little kissy baby.”

“Where are you!” A voice bellowed from above. “Come out! I won’t hurt you!”

Temma started to cry again. Zuko panicked, “No, no! Kissy baby! It’s ok! It’s ok! Little little Rabbit- Ah!”

A flaming fist punched through the hole. Zuko guarded Katara and Temma as they all screamed terrified. The fist came through again making the gap bigger. Zuko held out his knife. He shook waiting for the hand to come through again. Both of them stopped screaming save for Temma. They tried to hear where the soldier walked over them. A single crunch and Zuko knew exactly where he stood. But it was too late. The gauntlet smashed through the snow and lifted him out.

“Zuko!” Katara reached out for him.

The soldier dropped Zuko when he struggled waving his knife. “Hey! Hey calm down! Listen!”

Zuko scrambled to his feet. “Get out of here or die!” Zuko refused to speak in Fire’s Tongue to him.

“You understand me, right?” The soldier lifted his mask. He was young with dull brown eyes. He lifted his hands and spoke calmly, “My name is Private Sekanai. I’m Fire Nation like you. What happened to your face? I’m not gonna hurt you. Can you understand me? I can take you home to your mommy and daddy.”

looking

“Filth! Get out of here!” Zuko bared his teeth, “I’ll kill you Fire bastard! I’m nothing like you! You’re evil!”

“They must have poisoned your mind. Can you understand me?” Sekanai took a step.

“Stay back!” Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Alright. I’m loosing my patience little boy.” He straightened, “Listen come with me back to the ship and we can take you back home. How did you even get here? Did they take you? They’re savages. Come here. We’ll go back to the ship. If your friend behaves, we can take her too. You’d like that right?” Sekanai said again gently.

Zuko’s vision went red. “Touch her and I’ll cut your throat.” He finally said in Fire’s Tongue.

“So, you can understand me.” His smile split his face. “Come here.”

Zuko swung his knife missing the soldier. He grabbed him by the hood lifting him off the ground. The man started rambling how he was going to lock him in a cage when he got him back on the ship. Zuko swung again slashing at the man. He dropped him holding his face. A bright red gash bled down to the soldier’s mouth.

“Ungrateful shit!” Sekanai rose his hand holding an orange flame. He suddenly fell over hard on his hip. “Fuck!”

Zuko looked over. Katara stood holding Temma on her hip. She had bent the ice under him. She bent it again so Zuko shifted away from the soldier. He went to her standing in front of them.

“You’re a waterbender. You little bitch! You’re a waterbender!” Sekanai leapt up.

“Shut up shithead!” Katara yelled out in Fire’s Tongue. Zuko had never told her what it meant but she knew it was an insult he used for Sokka.

The soldier stood. “Cheeky little shits!”

A jab of fire made its way towards them. Zuko pulled the flame swirling it around them and redirected it back at the soldier. Zuko circled his arms summoning the fire to his hands. He circled them again to make the flames bigger. He sent a molten wave at Sekanai’s legs. The soldier kicked them away. Another ball of fire came towards them but it was Katara who lifted the slosh to swallow it. When the slosh fell Zuko lowered and raised bringing fire straight at his face.

“Enough!” He swatted the attack away. “I should just kill the both of you. And save the baby for the wolves.” He exhaled and the flame in his palm grew bright. Then the soldier stumbled forward with a clang. His helmet falling too. “Ack! What the fuck!”

Sokka caught his boomerang. “Argh!” Sokka cried running with his weapon raised.

The soldier tossed Sokka over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Sokka landed flat on his back. The wind was knocked from his lungs. He sat up regardless gripping his boomerang. The soldier kicked him. Sokka fell back nose and teeth bleeding. Katara screamed. Before Sekanai realized, Zuko had sprinted across the space between them. He stabbed Sekanai in the thigh as deep as the knife would go. Sokka jumped up and hit the man in the ribs with the blunt side of his boomerang. He screamed in pain falling on the knife. Sokka reeled back holding his arms in front of his sibling and the weeping babe. Sekanai cursed them and spit fire.

He slowly made his way up spewing hate and sparks. He ignited his entire arm. Zuko could tell he wasn’t going to be able to stop the attack outright. He took as deep a breath his chest would allow. The first swipe and he was able to push some of it down into the ice. The soldier limped closer. The flame was hotter licking at their skin as they shielded their faces. He was closer leaking blood into the melted snow. Zuko pushed the flame up into the air. It felt like he was lifting a boulder. The fire was strong and hot. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to deflect another attempt. Katara spun, using a single arm to try to make a whip. But even in his weakened state the soldier used his heat to make her water into steam.

“You need to run. I’ll hold him off.” Sokka wiped his mouth

“We’re not leaving!” Katara completely rejected the notion.

Zuko swiveled his head. “We aren’t leaving anyone else behind.” Zuko sunk into his stance.

The final blow that should have ended them dissipated into the air. The soldier looked as shocked as the children were. An older man came from behind. He wore thin grey clothing soaked in blood. He put the soldier in a choke hold before pulling out a small dagger. He pressed it to Sekanai’s adam’s apple.

“Do you know who I am, soldier?” He said in his ear. 

“You’re Admiral Jeong Jeong.” He choked out “I am Private Sek-”

“I don’t give a fuck who you are.” Jeong Jeong clenched his teeth, “How long did my men know about the attack?”

“Commander Zhao informed us while you were meeting with the savages that the Fire Lord had named you a traitor, Sir.” Sekanai grabbed at Jeong Jeong’s arms.

“What am I accused of?”

“Unnatural empathy towards the enemy, Sir.”

“And does Zhao know my plans to overthrow the Fire Lord?”

“What?” The man swooned lightheaded.

Jeong Jeong chuckled, “I guess that is negative.” Jeong Jeong was relieved, “Tell me soldier. Are you a spiritual man? Do you pray?”

He continued clawing at his arms on the brink of passing out, “I was raised to be. We are all children of Agni, Sir. We are all his children.”

“Then go to your god, soldier.” Jeong Jeong turned Sekanai around as to not eliminate the man in the sight of the children.

They screamed regardless. Jeong Jeong looked at the children. A pre-adolescent Water Tribe boy guarded three other terrified youths. A small water tribe girl with striking eyes held an infant who was screaming its throat raw. And a boy with a vivid burn scar across his eye. His hair was jet-black. His skin was pale and rosey from the cold. Jeong Jeong’s heart stopped. He absent mindedly took a step towards them. The older boy swung his weapon. He was well within reason. How was he to know who was enemy or ally.

“Don’t worry. He cannot hurt you.” Jeong Jeong said in Water Language.

“Get back! Throw your knife. Are you a bender?” The boy commanded. His authority reminded him of another Water Tribesman.

Jeong Jeong threw his knife away clanking on the rocks. He raised his hands for good measure. “I am. I am not to harm you.”

“Step back!” He stood instructing the other children to stay put. Jeong Jeong couldn’t take his eyes of the Fire nation boy huddled against the girl. He did step back keeping his hands up. “Roll him over, Scum!”

Jeong Jeong’s eyebrows creased but he obeyed. He rolled the private over revealing the gushing laceration in his throat. The younger ones yelped looking away. The boy kept his eyes hard although Jeong Jeong could see the sickness rising in him. He kicked the body for good measure. For a final test he removed the knife from his leg narrowly avoiding the blood that squirt from the artery.

“He killed him.” The boy said in disbelief. He jutted the boomerang back towards him. “Why did you kill your own man?!” He motioned for the children to get back behind him.

“I am your ally-”

“You are Fire Nation!”

“So is he.” Jeong Jeong pointed.

“No he’s not! Get back! Unless you want to be dead like him!” The boy shook the boomerang. He watched the child change hands from the girl. The baby calmed some, coughing.

“Is your name Zuko?” Jeong Jeong blurted.

The girl gasped. The Fire Nation boy sneered rocking the baby in his shoulder. “How the hell do you know my name?” He said in Fire’s Tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lucky number 13! I adore this chapter and it is a doozy as will the next one. So dark days have fallen on our little babies. Them poor babies. All the babies...So y'all prolly realized by now that this fic wont be all fluff. Its more like a all fluffy on the outside and dry ice underneath kinda fic. But with hurt comes comfort so y'all can rest easy. I'm not a complete monster. Tho it is spooky season. <3  
> Leave Kudos and comments because virgin blood is expensive these days. You don’t have to be nice but kindness is always appreciated. Stay tuned.  
> Next time on Parental Guidance:  
> Zuko and Katara go to the corner for the first time all by themselves.  
> Sokka happens to bump into them cuz he wasn't totally following them the entire time to make sure they were safe.  
> Zuko and Katara give him the candy bar they bought him.  
> Sittin on the curb drinking their arizonas eating their candy bars <3
> 
> Update: I did make a discord for anyone with questions or comments that dont want to post on Ao3. https://discord.gg/W7Kgft It is a NSFW just in case.


End file.
